


The Devil's Sanctuary

by clear_night_sky



Series: Devil Love [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blood Rituals, Character Deaths, Child Neglect, Dark Arts, Dolphins, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, How to cook a lovely Sea Bass Dinner, Jet Skis named after ice cream, Kidnapping, Lucifer can really speak every language, Made up Austrialian Beach Volleyball Team, Plans of Murder, Possessive Chloe, Protective Lucifer, Self-Hatred, Serious smut for the last chapter, The Devil can play more than just the piano, The Morningstar, Wings, Wraith Death, grace of god, i'm a monster, inappropriate thoughts for a child, loads of different angels, mention of historical rape, physical abuse (mild), picnic on the beach, volleyball game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_night_sky/pseuds/clear_night_sky
Summary: Following the 'Faces Cases', Lucifer takes Chloe away for a weekend of fun and relaxation. Both finally comes to terms with each others feelings and Lucifer struggles with the knowledge of Uriel's letter.It turns out not to be as relaxing as Chloe had hoped following an incident on land but, as always, the sunset and evening hold their own mysteries and desires that neither can resist.





	1. The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my attempt at pure fluff - serious smut in the last chapter which is why I've given it explicit (I will be seriously blushing as I write it!). I do hope i'm on the right track with this as i'm new to the writing scene. Why not read my previous work 'The Devil has a soul don't you know' as it will put this all in context, though this can be read separately.  
> I don't own major characters but James and the Letee's are mine.  
> All the mistakes are definitely mine though :)

Chapter 1 : The Other Woman

It had been over a month since they had vanquished Maree, the last of her kind. The amount of paperwork involved in clearing up the ‘faces cases’ was huge. Ella had worked her wonders in forensics so all the Los Angeles cases and the salon murder were closed quickly. Having the DNA and fingerprints from Maree’s living cadaver on file also closed numerous unsolved cases throughout California, eventually going International. The Commissioner was ecstatic, wearing a constant grin from ear to ear praising every police officer she could find in the precinct while the Detectives, Lucifer and Ella looked on; sharing knowing looks and a few raised eyebrows.

Maree’s body was being cared for at a local hospice, no one visited but the nurses could have sworn they saw human like shadows in her room. They hadn’t bothered reporting this to anyone, all of them putting it down to their over zealous imagination. 

Dan was on the up, visiting Linda frequently now. He was slowly getting back to his normal self...if anyone could get back to normal now that they knew heaven and hell existed!

Lucifer was round Chloe’s apartment on one of the very rare evenings they were able to spend together after work when, during a general conversation about how versatile eggs are in cooking, Chloe fell asleep mid sentence on the settee. Lucifer lifted his eyebrow and smiled, moving to cover the snoring detective with a blanket. Chloe was exhausted, a month of paperwork and travelling around the counties had led to more late nights and early mornings than anyone wanted to count. Time to keep his promise from the penthouse balcony he mused to himself.. ’ _Well…best I get to it then’_. “Sleep well Detective” he said quietly as he gently kissed Chloe’s forehead.

_{two weeks later}_

The morning air was refreshing, warm with a slight breeze. A mini heat wave was hitting Los Angeles and people were making the most of it. It was early but light when a short high pitch whistle broke through the stillness. A loud impatient British voice shouting “get a wiggle on Detective or we'll be late" followed it in quick succession.

Inside her apartment a frantic Chloe searched for sun glasses, pulling various draws open, both her hands rummaging around within as she went through each one. “I’m coming" she shouted back through the open front door.

“I’ve found them mum" Trixie shouted as she came running through the house waving Chloe’s sunglasses followed by a grinning Dan. “You left them in the bathroom" Trixie said triumphantly.

Closing the last of the drawers, Chloe leaned down and embraced her daughter holding her tight “thanks monkey” she sighed with relief. Trixie responded enthusiastically, snuggling into the familiar hold. Dan continued to smile as he leaned against the kitchen counter watching the mother daughter moment. They had all been through a rough couple of months and it looked as though things were finally looking brighter for everyone, especially him. If anything it was Lucifer that had finally brought him to his senses. The man, no Devil, giving the most precious gift he could to him, Charlotte’s visit, and wanting nothing in return. When he hugged him the next day, Lucifer had said at much. The Devil was glad to have helped, even in a small way and called him friend. Dan felt that Lucifer would never understand how much that visit meant to him and as he watched his ex-wife and daughter hugging, the true depth of feelings for ‘his family’ made his eyes brim with tears. He wasn’t quite ready to cry today so took hold of himself and buried it deep until his next meeting with Linda.

“You sure you’ve got everything.?” Dan asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“You know where he’s taking me don't you" she said quizzically as she released Trixie and stood up. She knew that look on Dan’s face, reading it like a book. He was definitely hiding something. Dan nodded but moved his fingers across his mouth in a zipping motion. He’d promised not to say anything and a promise with the Devil couldn’t be broken.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small half smile appeared on her face. She wasn’t going to complain - not this time. Dan and Lucifer, in the last couple of weeks, had been getting along well. Chloe found it odd as it took both Linda and herself longer than a day to take in the idea and get use to the fact that the Devil existed - indeed Lucifer in the flesh. She wasn’t expecting him to be so friendly to Lucifer the day after Maree was removed. 

Chloe never referred to the word ‘killed’ when referring to Maree as it made her uncomfortable. She’d been going with ‘removed permanently from Earth’ given Maree was in fact currently contained in a disease control secure box surrounded by salt in Azrael’s Silver City apartment. The fact that Maree’s body was still alive meant she wasn’t technically dead in the eyes of the law.

Chloe remembered when Dan and Lucifer met the next day at the precinct to fill out paperwork for Maree. Dan had launched a full scale ‘Lopez’ hug on Lucifer in full view of the entire precinct. She'd gasped at the scene as Lucifer didn’t know what to do or where to look for over a minute. The shock on his face had made her chuckle. Dan had said something to him which made Lucifer smile and relax, in fact he returned the hug along with whispered words. When they parted it was followed by a handshake and a totally different atmosphere between the two. It was as though fog had lifted following a breeze. Dan still wasn’t himself but something had changed. He seemed more together as though a great weight had been lifted. She’d eyed them both suspiciously, something had happened and although she tried to get it out of them they weren’t going to tell her – not then anyway but she had her ways of getting to the bottom of things.

These last two weeks Chloe had seen further changes. They were no longer adversaries more akin to brothers. The usual dick and douche remarks, when they were spoken, had been taken more in jest than to heart. Lucifer was being secretive and spending time with Dan meant she knew they were up to something and it was likely to involve her.

“You’re coming back Sunday aren’t you Mum” Trixie broke into Chloe’s thoughts.

“Yes I am monkey you’ve got school on Monday and you’ve got homework to do.” warned Chloe as Trixie crinkled up her face.

“Don’t worry about the homework, she’ll get that done I’ll make sure.” said Dan moving to place his hands on his daughter’s shoulders.

A curt “Detective” came winding its way through the open door. “Hurry up or we’ll be late”. That was Chloe’s second warning to hurry up – best not to test the patience of the Devil.

Chloe closed her eyes and chuckled, “Going to miss your monkey.” Chloe raised her eyebrows as she looked at Dan “Sunday evening OK?”

Dan grinned and nodded “Just make sure that, what ever you do or take part in, just have a good time. You deserve it. Doesn’t she Trixie?” looking loving down at his daughter.

Trixie nodded and, taking on a grown up voice “Definitely, you need to get away from it all, relax and have a good time”, a broad grin replacing the small frown on her face. Both Dan and Chloe chuckled, their daughter was growing up fast. “I will. Have a great time with your Dad”, Chloe answered. “Will do Mum enjoy yourself and I’ll see you on Sunday.” Trixie chirped as she watched her mum grab her bag as she walked out the door, sunglasses in hand. Trixie and Dan followed to see her safely off.

There was the black Corvette, its trunk open ready to receive her bag. Leaning on it was Lucifer not dressed in his usual suit but in tan shorts and a cream coloured short sleeve shirt open at the neck, of course nothing but Prada. His expensive leather boat shoes and sunglasses completed the picture. A tanned and toned Adonis, his leg and arm muscle profiles clearly visible. Chloe let her eyes roam deliciously over his body. She was glad she’d put on her sunglasses as she came out of the apartment - he couldn’t see the pure lust in her eyes.

Lucifer stood watching the Detective as she approached bag in hand. She looked beautiful in a short blue dress that showed off her legs to perfection, her blonde locks trailing free around her face and shoulders. He swallowed hard and paused for a second to take in the view. He wondered what she was wearing underneath or hopefully not. His heart started to race slightly and he had an overwhelming urge to run his hands from her ankles to her thighs just to find out. He felt himself stirring but a small cough brought him back to reality. Chloe was standing smiling at him bag by her side.

“Yes, um...let me take your bag detective”. As he picked it up and placed it beside his in the trunk, trying to sound in control.

“You did bring something warm as I asked?” he queried.

“Yes, but it’s so hot...”. Chloe fanned her face but was cut short.

“All will be revealed” he said cryptically closing the trunk and moving to open the passenger door for her. Chloe stepped and buckled up, safety first especially with a mad Devil at the wheel.

As Lucifer went to close the door he leaned in close to her and whispered “You look truly beautiful today". He Looked closely at her legs as the dress had hitched further up her thigh. ‘ _Definitely hot today’_ he thought to himself.

“Thank you" she said shyly. Chloe felt her cheeks begin to stain red as blood rushed to her face but in a flash he was in the driver’s seat and with a honk and wave to Trixie and Dan, they were off.

*

Chloe was never one for secrets, she’d always liked to know exactly what was happening from one moment to the next, she guessed that was one of the things that made her a good detective, it kept her grounded.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a short while, taking in the early morning rays on their skin and the breeze that kept them cool.

“I know that Dan knows...I talked to him". Chloe said breaking the silence.

The Devil gave a quick look at her before replying. “Is that so Detective. Well it appears you didn’t get the information you wanted" he grinned.

Chloe snorted “I would have...Just needed more time to wheedle it out of him" she said coyly but with just a hint of smile. “I’ve been watching you two for weeks. You’ve definitely been planning this between you, haven’t you" that small smile still on her lips.

“Busted” Lucifer quipped. “I’m still not telling you where we’re going though”, his features determined not to reveal the destination. Chloe exhaled, and leaned back in her seat. She wasn’t going to win but she did have a few questions which he might answer. Time for some detective work of her own.

“So you and Dan seem to be getting along well these days" she started with a benign line of enquiry.

“Yes Detective. I think we’ve come to “.. He paused, thinking of the right word..”an understanding". He smiled happy and truth be told, they were now firm friends, even with his Devil status.

Chloe continued. “Well given his adverse reaction to you being the Devil one moment and then hugging you in the middle of the precinct, that must have been an epic understanding. Why did he hug you Lucifer?” she questioned.

The Devil frowned. He cast a quick glance again at the detective and, even though she had her sunglasses on, her face was determined. He sighed knowing that she would end up getting it out of him the end. There were only so many ways to avoid the truth without lying.

“I did him a favor...Well not him really it was my favor in return for us helping with Maree" he said tight lipped.

“You bargained with you father” Chloe looked at him, slightly shocked.

“No...father forbid. He’d never get involved at the front line. “ Animosity dripping from his words. “No...I spoke to Michael and arranged a......visit." He cast her a slightly sad look.

Chloe’s head clicked into gear using the fragments of information that Lucifer had given her. Putting the pieces together; a heart felt hug in front of everyone signified something very important to Dan; A favour sought from Michael, in charge of souls and a visit. That could only mean one thing....”Charlotte" she spoke softly but the Devil heard her.

“Correct as always Detective". A gentle but sad smile adorned his face.

“Oh Lucifer. Of all the things that you could have favoured for, you gifted it to Dan" Chloe’s heart melted. This was no Devil sitting next to her, this was her Angel. A selfless act to help someone that at the time hated him.

“Well he was getting annoying and his total lack of hygiene was getting offensive". Lucifer wriggled in his seat trying to get comfortable but couldn’t. He was the Devil after all, problems like Dan’s shouldn’t affect him...all though it did. He wouldn’t admit it but he felt just a tad responsible for her death. If only he had dealt with Cain when he had the chance. He’d nearly lost Dan after Maree tried to rip out his soul. He couldn’t and wouldn’t go through the grief of losing one of his best friends, even with all the ribbing he gave Dan he still cared deeply for him.

“Ah..so that’s why you did it" she answered not convinced by his reply. “Well I’m glad you did, he seems so much better now, though I think he still has a way to go yet but I know Linda will look after him"

The Devil remained silent, but nodded in agreement.

Chloe slid her hand over the Devils arm and smiled. He felt her touch but didn’t look at her. He did however, let a small warm smile began to appear. He could never hide from her, she’d always find his true self. Letting herself enjoy the rest of the ride, Chloe closed her eyes so that just the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze was all she needed to relax.

“Did you bring a bikini?” broke the near silence, so quietly spoken that she nearly missed it. Her eyes flew open.

“um...Yes. Are we going to a Spa then or perhaps the beach?". She wasn’t going to give up and he might just get diverted enough to let it slip.

“No" he grinned, Lucifer knew her game and wasn’t going to get caught out so easily. He was the Devil after all.

Chloe smiled slyly, perhaps her next sentence may reveal a location. “I didn’t think i could still fit into it all these years later but looks just as good as it did then..Well when I was wearing it". A slight seductive drawl in her voice.

The Devil gripped the steering wheel a little tightly, taken aback by the remark. “Detective, do you mean your hot tub bikini?”. Lucifer felt a hot wave run through his body, pooling in his groin. It was one of his favourite films and his mind instantly flipped to the scene where she emerged from the hot tub....

Chloe saw him go off to the land of fairies, no doubt reliving some of the scenes himself. She bought him back with a small chuckle and “Earth to Lucifer, come in...”

Lucifer jumped slightly, knowing he’d been caught in the act. “Bravo Detective but I’m not going to tell you...No matter how much you tease” he grinned. “We’re nearly there anyway. I will say this though. I promised you a weekend of relaxation and fun and I intend to give it you. Relaxation and fun that is" he added swallowing quickly. His mind began to wander again and he felt his heart beat faster. If only he wasn’t driving he thought to himself, he’d happily join his lips to the smile on her face.

Chloe huffed. “oh by the way, I wasn’t teasing – it definitely fits” she said sultrily, getting the last word in as she could see him trying to control himself and concentrate on driving.

Spas were ok but not really her thing, too much laying around for her liking. Hiking and sports were more her thing. Most had been put on hold as Trixie grew up but camping was definitely one thing they enjoyed as a family when she was still with Dan. Chloe was still thinking about all the different things she could do with Trixie now she was older as she noticed the car coming to stop in Los Angeles harbour.

Chloe viewed the harbour with its gently rocking walkways. A city of its own with avenues leading between boats, yachts and huge cruisers, a mixture of class, the epitome of Los Angeles.

“What have you got planned Lucifer?”. Her voice carried a slight annoyance mixed in with curiosity. _‘Please God not a party cruise!_ ’ Chloe had had enough of those types of parties in her youth. High school hot tub was nothing compared to those nights! Though she never actually participated heavily in the raucous behaviour where scantily clad ladies and men made seriously inappropriate advances and acted like idiots, it was part of her history that still haunted her today. A small smile appeared as she thought sure Lucifer would have approved. It was something she wished to forget with a vengeance.

Lucifer was staring and grinning. “We’re here” he said quickly, leaping out of the corvette in one swift and easy move. He headed to the trunk to retrieve their luggage.

Chloe sighed, opening the door to join him. She smiled as she watched him retrieve the bags, his muscles releasing and contracting as he quickly lifted and swung them out onto the pavement with ease. She felt his energy, he was as giddy as a school boy, excitement oozing from every pore. It must have been contagious as her heart rate increased with anticipation. Her heart warmed as she watched him finish. While his childish side annoyed the Hell out of her at work, it was infectious and she suddenly felt years younger. Oh how she loved him, so much so her heart felt like bursting.

Lucifer was full of energy, he hadn’t been here for a very long while. He hadn’t spent time with ‘her’ for nearly a year and he was itching to get going. Normally it would be just the four of them and he’d so missed the kids. He was definitely going to play with them later. He’d neglected all of them and they deserved better. He was nervous though, he’d never introduced her to anyone else before and he started to fidget.

Having removed the bags Lucifer scanned the Jetty walkways looking for his man, James. It didn’t take long as he stood out like a sore thumb. James was in his 50s nearly 7ft tall, slim but muscular. What really gave him away most of all was the captain’s hat and the enormous beard which, by the look of it , had become sentient in its own right years ago. Waving, Lucifer caught his attention and smiling he turned to Chloe “I’ve just got to see a man about a dog so to say. Are you alright to follow?” as he picked up his own case.

Chloe eyed him suspiciously. “What the Devil are you up to?" a small half smile appeared as Detective mode clicked in.

“uh-uh. That would be telling" he wagged his free finger.

“I’ll be fine” she sighed, “just don’t _disappear_ ok". Using her free hand to wave him away.

“if I do I’m sure you’ll track me down" he said happily. With that he closed the trunk, locked the car and with bag in hand he hurriedly went to meet James.

Chuckling, Chloe extended her bag come suitcase pull along arm, grateful that it had wheels and headed in the general direction of Lucifer. Lucifer - there was definitely no mistaking him, even at this time of the day. Sex appeal just emanated off him, and that was just the rear view. She sighed and counted her blessings to have such a gorgeous devil at her side or in this instance in front of her. Stopping for a moment, she stood tall, legs together and squeezed her thigh muscles tightly together as thoughts of a naked Lucifer swirled into her mind. ‘ _Get a grip Decker, you aren’t a school girl’_ she chastised herself, her body betraying her. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself before continuing.

Chloe took her time following him. The gentle wash on the boats, the creaking of the walkways and ropes that secured the occupants to their mooring spots. It wasn’t very busy given the time though she suspected that most humans and party animals were still asleep in their cabins. The birds were up early though, Gulls flying overhead sending their squawks slicing through the salty air. Apart from the rumbling of her case wheels along the wooden flooring it was peaceful, Chloe felt at peace.

Lucifer reached James quite quickly, the Devil’s long legs doubling the standard stride length. “James, How the devil are you. It’s been a while”. Lucifer warmly greeted him with affection, shaking his hand.

“That it has Mr Morningstar. I’m fine and all the better for the call last week”. James gave a genuine smile that reached his eyes in return. 

“Did you manage to get everything prepared. No problems?” the small note of concern in Lucifer’s voice wasn’t needed as James answered.

“Everything’s fine. I know she’s missed you. The kids are fine but spending a little time with you would do them the world of good”. It was almost reprimanding in tone but Lucifer knew it was delivered with affection.

“I promise I won’t let them down again, I know they need me”. A small sigh escaped Lucifer’s lips as he felt a twang of guilt stab at his conscious. “I won’t keep you any longer James”, Lucifer buried his hand into his pocket, pulling out an engorged envelope that had James’s name written on the front. Handing it to James Lucifer returned to business mode. “I hope that covers all the expenses while I’ve been away”, his eyebrows raising.

“As always Mr Morningstar this is _more_ than sufficient”. James smiled, placing the envelope into his shirt pocket and returning the handshake that Lucifer now offered.

Chloe was approaching fast and as James left the Devil to his own devices, he tipped his hat to her and continued on his way. She did a quick look over her shoulder to get a better picture of the man that Lucifer had just been talking to.

He was quite attractive for his age, even if he looked like captain Birds Eye with that beard. “Who was that?” her gaze returning to stare straight at Lucifer. “Just a good friend who looks after things around here for me”. He grinned.

“OK…I’m going to come clean now” Lucifer started to say, fidgeting with his ring. Chole could see that he was in fact really nervous, something she’d never really seen before now. She could see he was in definite need of cufflinks as his fingers now played with his ring and themselves to keep occupied.

Lucifer’s choice of words had hit Chloe like a slap, putting her on edge. ‘ _Lucifer doesn’t lie, why would he be ‘coming clean’ now of all days?.’_ “What, pray tell, have you done?”. Suspicion now evident in her voice.

“I haven’t done anything, you really don’t need to worry. I just have told you something which I think I should have mentioned a while ago. It’s private and…” Lucifer wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence as Chloe dropped her bag arm to the floor. She continued to stare at him, boring into his eyes with as much strength as she could muster, reaching his soul.

“I’d like to introduce you to the other woman in my life….and the kids”. He grinned.

Those particular words were not what she was expecting, Chloe’s mouth dropped open, her initial confused face now taking on a more horrified and dangerous look. She couldn’t have heard him right the first time. “Sorry. Are you telling me that you’re married again and this time….this time YOU HAVE KIDS!”. Chloe voice went up a octave as she shouted the last bit. Her mind raced, what was he expecting from her, “My God you are unbelievable” slipped from her mouth quickly. How could he keep this information from her knowing that they were, in all intent and purpose, in a relationship. “How could you!” her fists clenched as the anger rose and her blood boiled.

Shock now plastered over Lucifer’s face. “Shit..well that went down like a lead balloon” he mumbled to himself now even more agitated that before. “No…No that’s not what I meant. “ Trying to appease the infuriated Detective. “Look…Look”. He pointed away from his left side. 

A seething Chloe finally managed to compose herself and follow where his finger pointed. There, at the end of hisfingertip, berthed literally next to him was a very large yacht. 

She’d totally missed looking at the names of the vessels as she walked along the walkways and this name was one she shouldn’t have missed. **_‘The Morningstar’_** was massive and Chloe froze taking in the length. For the second time, in as many minutes, her mouth dropped open and all the anger that Chloe felt fell to the wayside. ‘She’ was sleek, sophisticated and beautiful. Two jet skis were just visible, huddled together on a small platform attached to the yacht just over the waterline.

“This is my other woman Chloe, ‘The Morningstar’. She’s my sanctuary and I want to share her with you….Surprise!” Though Lucifer was grinning the smile felt a little fake. He was still worried about the Detective's reaction and therefore waited patiently for a response.

Chloe’s hand came to cover her gaping mouth “She’s beautiful Lucifer. I don’t want to intrude into your space. “ Her wonderment evident to him.

Chloe felt dreadful in that moment. She should have trusted him that he would have said something about being married, especially as he doesn’t lie. She was still discovering things about him, like now. She’d never asked if he’d had a boat or plane. She wasn’t angry with him anymore, she was angry with herself for jumping to conclusions. _‘Could I be the jealous type’_ she asked herself. No doubt she’d find out sooner or later as dating the Devil was bound to have its ups and downs, hopefully more of the ups. 

“This weekend is all about you Detective. You are part of my life now and there will be no more secrets between us after this weekend.” His response was full of sincerity and Chloe smiled at him, a genuine smile filled with warm and love. Lucifer read her quickly and clapped his hands together. “Well then. All aboard” he announced with a wink. 


	2. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a look at Morningstar and gets her mojo on...what better way to temp the Devil. We glimpse a little into Lucifer's loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so longer to get this up - works a drain I'm afraid and this chapter has been sitting around for me to do a final review for a while. As always mistakes are my own, hopefully not too many this time. Always appreciate feedback and happy to include any of your 'desires' into my write if it fits.

Chapter 2 : All Aboard

“Shall we?" Lucifer suggested as he picked up both bags.

Chloe still hadn’t fully recovered so just nodded in agreement “After you".

“Of course detective" Lucifer moved off in front of her and headed up the gangway to board Morningstar. Chloe followed a little slower holding onto the flimsy rail as she crossed over.

Lucifer Immediately relaxed as he stepped on board, a sense of peace washed over him as he set the bags down on the deck. Kicking his shoes off and stretching his toes, he moved over to the yacht’s hand rail and slowly caressed the cold metal. He whispering gently “James says you’ve missed me. I apologize for being so delinquent in my duties, forgive me.” After a short pause he continued “ I’ve bought a friend to meet you though" his tone becoming a little more up beat. He knew the word friend really didn’t cover what he felt for the Detective, but he buried his feelings deep. If only she knew the whole truth.

Chloe watched him and smiled to herself, there would always be certain ‘women’ in his life. Morningstar was obviously important to him, he was the same way with his pianos and his cars, especially the corvette. She remembered the time he’d apologised to the corvette with an ‘I’m sorry love’ for his father creating birds that can, in his specific words, ‘do their business while they fly’ and if he'd had his way he’d ‘put butt plugs in them all’. Taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, Lucifer had then taken the time to personally clean the mess off the car and re-wax ‘her’.

Watching him now was different, this was private, more personal. She could have sworn that Morningstar actually leaned into his caress as it swayed with the motions of the water. Chloe looked away, feeling like she was encroaching on a courting couple. Was that a sting of jealousy she felt? She knew she’d prefer his hand to be caressing her arm not a boat’s handrail. That said ‘she’ mattered a great deal to Lucifer so therefore ‘she’ matter to her.

She felt his pain when she thought about how alone he must have been all this time, no one to take his confessions , share his sorrow and sooth his anger. He was damaged and she hoped she could heal him with the little time she had left in this world compared to eternity that remained for him. Her heart wept for him as she watched him. After a few minutes she lightly coughed to make him aware she was on board.

Lucifer turned to Chloe and grinned. “Where are my manners, I do apologise Detective. “ Moving his arms wide he puffed out his chest with pride and announced. “Detective meet Morningstar, Morningstar “ he looked around him “Meet the detective...” with a small cough he replaced the word with “Chloe" though a little more quietly. “I’ll introduce you to the kids a little later as they can be quite a handful” his grin turned wicked.

Chloe chuckled as he ushered her in through the large glass doors and into the main living space, Lucifer prompting with a “perhaps a quick tour?”.

“That would be good. I don’t want to get lost“ her mouth opening in awe as she glanced quickly around at the luxurious interior.

Lucifer frowned “There’s only three decks detective, I don’t think you could" he replied confused.

“No...no Lucifer" she smiled “I’m just saying she’s enormous". Chloe’s eyes widening and her hands gestured at the shear size of the yacht.

“Did you hear that Morningstar, the Detective thinks your enormous” he scoffed as though Chloe had just insulted ‘her’.

Crossing her arms, Chloe frowned “you damn well know I didn’t mean it like that" she said coldly. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away and Chloe shot out a hand and slapped him on the arm. “arse" she chuckled. Yes, He’d nearly had her talking about Morningstar as though she was person. Lucifer chuckled, “Tour it is then. Come on then Detective", taking her hand and intertwining her fingers with his, he began in earnest.

*

It was quite an experience, everything just taking her breath away. It was immaculate, the decor and space reminding her of the penthouse. Beautifully decorated to Lucifer’s specific tastes; a mixture of old and new, dark and light.

Slipping off her shoes, she let her feet relax into the cool wooden floor, sighing with contentment. Moving further into the living space she could see a huge curved cream leather settee and glass table to the left. A separate dining table and chairs were beyond a low separating wall. To the right the bar area, stocked with various bottles of different coloured liquids. While the shelves weren’t as long or as tall as the ones in the penthouse it was still magnificent as it gleamed in the sunlight. Spotlights throughout enhanced the rich wood tones and would give a more personal feel at night. There were no walls really, floor to ceiling windows surrounded the space letting in the light and giving a near 360 view of the outside.

Smack bang in the middle of the space, near to the settee was the most beautiful grand piano she had ever seen, shimmering black in the sunlight. The ones at Lux, though well loved by Lucifer, had had their share of knocks during the time she’d known him and looked dull in comparison. She stroked the closed lid protecting the keys; the cold, smooth but silky covering sending a lovely shiver down her spine.

Freshly cut flowers adorned the various tables she passed, obviously placed there by James in preparation of their arrival.

Lucifer hadn’t said anything up to this point but took her hand and pulled her past the dinning area to a compact but fully stocked kitchen. There on the table top was a large picnic basket and several bottles of wine currently chilling in a cooler.

“Excellent" Lucifer said as he opened and peered into the basket with a wide smile.

“Is that Lunch?” Chloe asked moving forwards to try and get a peek at the basket’s contents.

“Yes..and No you can’t look, not just yet" he chuckled as he closed the lid.

“it’s only food Lucifer” as she tried to squeeze past him, persistent to get to look in it. Before she could get any closer his arms captured her round her waist stopping her in her tracks. “You’re as bad as the child detective, patience".

“Lucifer” Chloe whined slightly, just a hint of struggle as she looked up at him.

Though he didn’t say it, his eyes commanded her to stop. Even though she was immune to his mojo, who was she to argue with him just this once, melting into his embrace.

Lucifer couldn’t help himself as he stole a gentle soft kiss from her lips. The close proximity to the detective was intoxicating as he drew in the vanilla sent of her shampoo mixed with the gentle hint of perfume she wore. He just couldn't resist. He’d been watching her as they’d moved through the mid-deck, taking in her wide eyes and appreciative look of the furnishing. Her intake of breath, though slight, when she saw the piano and the way she had caressed it had sent a wave of desire through him that left him throbbing and wanting. He’d never felt this driven to kiss anyone like this before, except her. He caught himself before he drowned in the emotion, releasing her as quickly as he had grabbed her. He froze.

Chloe was taken by surprise, while they had kissed before, he’d always waited for her to initiate. It was unexpected and wonderful but his eyes were wide and, for a moment she saw insecurity and anxiety.

“Lucifer...?” concern in her voice. “Are you OK".

“I....that was inappropriate, I took something I desired from you without your consent. I apologise". Lucifer stiffened as his emotional barrier raised in defence.

“What was inappropriate...a kiss?” Chloe was confused “You have nothing to apologise for...we are" Chloe thought for a moment “in a relationship. You are allowed to show affection, you don’t need to always ask. If I didn’t want your _attention_ I’d tell you” a hand moving to cup his face.

Lucifer was still guarded but he was listening. _This_ was all new and he didn’t want to bugger it up like the many other times before. This time they were so much more, and he couldn’t help but think it would all be gone by the end of the weekend, he was after all the Devil, a monster and murderer.

“How about we finish the tour" Chloe smiled, moving first to break the tension.

“Certainly detective” he sighed “ the sleeping quarters are on the lower deck. Perhaps you’d like to change and freshen up?” He pointed to the stairs over to the corner. “I’ll just grab the bags. Go ahead I’ll be back in a minute" and he scuttled off to retrieve them.

Chloe moved down the wooden spiral staircase which was slightly hidden by the bar. Running her hand down the polished rail she reached a small seated area with a number of doors at either end. She made a move to the one nearest the stern not marked as engine/launch room and opened the door.

She gasped as she took in the huge bedroom suite. A vast bed was positioned again a wall with the Devil’s satin sheets immaculately folded and flat, pooling the light that filtered into the room. A separate dressing room and walk in closest lay to the right and Chloe couldn’t help but be intrigued. Strolling into the dressing room, the walls contained mirrored wardrobes and shelves. Each shelf contain various shaped boxes, all closed. Her curiosity couldn’t be contained and she slowly slid a mirrored door to the left to peeked inside. Tailored suites in grey, black and dark blue were suspended from the clothes rail. Various shirts hung next to them, ordered neatly by colour. Chloe smiled, sometimes she wondered if he had OCD, _could the Devil be OCD?_ Perhaps a question for later she mused. She heard Lucifer enter the bedroom behind her so quickly shut the wardrobe door.

“I see you’re making yourself at home Detective” the Devil planting her bag next to her on the floor, leaning on the door frame.

“This is actually my room. Yours is just off on the left in the other direction" he pointed. “Of course if you want to have my room? Or perhaps share" a small twinkle in his eye but with something more than just jest.

“I don’t want to put you out of your own bed, I’ll be happy in the other one.” She smiled as she picked up her bag and made her way out. Something caught her eye on the dresser just off to the right just past the bed. She hesitated just slightly, looking and scanning the bottles and brushes on top until she reached the end. Photos? It looked like there were several small photos but she couldn’t get a good look at them. She’d never seen personal photos in Lucifer’s bedroom before and she started to approach them.

Lucifer held his breath as she halted at the door knowing exactly what the Detective had observed. Nothing really when unnoticed when she was in investigative mode. _‘Bugger’_ he thought as she started to move to the dresser. 

Morningstar had been purchased shortly after Lucifer arrived on Earth, brought back to life from the unloved state he had found her in. While he would bring his confessions to her when he needed to be on his own, to sink into his own despair and self pity, he was still alone even Maze wasn’t enough. Living day to day with a gapping hole that couldn’t be filled by any inanimate attachment. When Delilah was killed and he met Chloe things had started to change. He visited Morningstar frequently over those early years and while _‘she’_ still listened to his confessions, he had begun to bring photos on several occasions. Pictures of the Detective, Linda, Ella, Trixie and even Maze. One photo of the Detective and Ella even contained Daniel, photo bombing in the background. These he had placed beside his bed to remind himself that no matter what he discussed with Morningstar during the day, the photo’s would remind him before he went to sleep but also when he woke, that he was not alone in the world, he had friends. He wasn’t ready to discuss their presence just yet.

Chloe hadn’t seen him move that fast for ages. The devil almost long jumped past her, grabbing the picture frames and thrusting them into one of the lower dresser drawers. “um...Detective, I’m sure you’d like to view your room now. Yes," a nervousness resonated in his voice as he stood and turned to face her. Hoping that she hadn’t got a good look at the now hidden pictures.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes" he said moving slightly to stand in front of the draw he’d just shut, tensing at his name.

“Ok. Show me my room" a small smile appearing on her face. She saw the relief on his face as she didn’t pursue her investigative line. Chloe thought she might sneak back later and look but changed her mind as she looked at him. He seemed overly sensitive at the moment so she’d just ask him later if she remembered.

Moving down the corridor, her room was slightly smaller but equally stunning.

“You have your own staircase Detective which will take you back up to the mid deck. Is there anything I can get you now or shall I prepare a drink for you to pick up at the bar?”

“The bar will be fine. Thank you Lucifer" she said sincerely.

Taken a little aback by the tone, a quiet “your welcome Detective” fell smoothly from his lips, quickly followed by a small cough as he composed himself. “I’ll leave you to freshen up then. I’ll be in the control cabin up top if you want to join me. The hot tub’s up there as well as a few sun loungers.” He said eyes full of mischief.

“Of course, a hot tub, how could there not be" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed laid her bag on the bed and started to unpack placing various garments and toiletries carefully on the bed. Curiosity got the better of Lucifer and he moved a little closer, hands in his pockets, so he could get a better view of the contents being retrieved. Chloe didn’t hear him creep up behind her, but felt his breath on her neck as he leaned over.

“Lucifer!” slipped from her lips as she jumped making a bra fly and fall from her hands.

He turned his head slightly, so close to her face and breathed “Are you ok detective?“

“Yes...I thought you’d gone up stairs" she managed to say a hand holding her chest as she caught her breath and calmed herself.

“I was curious...” His gaze scrutinizing the contents laid out in front of her and still in the bag. “How many pairs of undergarments do ladies actually carry on a weekend away?" his hand moving to select a cotton pair of panties from the bag and lifting them up to get a better view, frowning.

Chloe grabbed them from his hand but as soon as she’d retrieved them Lucifer had latched onto one of her white silky laced panties bringing them up quickly to scrutinise “Oooh much better...Lucifer likes" his wide grin clearly showing his satisfaction in one of her choices.

“Lucifer!“ Chloe screamed grabbing them from him and stuffing it back into her bag. “Enough to make a choice" she responded loud and annoyed. “Now go!" she said pointing to the door.

Lucifer raised his hands “Fine...I was just curious. It’s just the amount of clothing women pack for weekends or overnights is mystifying.” He shook his head and tutted.

“Not everyone spends most of their time wandering around naked Lucifer” she muttered, not looking at him but continuing to unpack.

“More fool them with their inhibitions, there is nothing wrong with showing your natural splendour.” He huffed as he walked to the door. “I’ll see you up on the top deck then". Although he didn’t wait for an answer he hesitated just outside the door.

“aye-aye captain" she said rather dramatically and, as he peeked back in caught her saluting and standing to attention. As she was facing away from him she didn’t see his eyebrows raise and a smile appear on his face. He inwardly chuckled as he left her, deciding he would quickly change into a looser lighter cotton shirt and his black trunks. He smiled as the Devil took him, oh this was going to be such fun. 

Returning to his room he lifted his bag onto the bed to also unpack before he changed himself. Unzippering the bag he gently lifted the photos out of their protective wrapping and moved them onto the dresser. He felt bad about hiding the others. They were his reminders and he shouldn’t have been embarrassed by them, not in front of the Detective. Opening the draw he retrieved them, placing them next to the latest additions, Azrael with Ella and a very single photo of a smiling Daniel. He looked over them all, running his fingers over each slightly, hesitating on Dan the latest member of his human ‘family’. For some reason there was something missing though he couldn’t place a finger on it, even that couldn’t dampen his near feeling of completeness and he sighed happily as he went to change into his trunks, hoping to drive his Detective to distraction.

*

Chloe was annoyed. That man had no boundaries, her temper was starting to boil. She’d quickly put her clothing away in the various drawers, hanging up her more delicate items in the wardrobe.

She thanked his father that he hadn’t found the bikini which she’d buried deep down. Looking up at the ceiling she shook her head. Her temper didn’t last long as she thought about how Lucifer’s eyes would be trans fixed on the garment and most likely begin to drawling over it. So her frown was replaced with a smile and a chuckle . She couldn’t remain mad at him, the Devil had no boundaries and, even though he was ‘old’, he was still learning. A very naughty thought came to her, perhaps she could use just enough temptation to make him squirm? She was happy that at least he didn’t find the matching front fastening red lace bra and panties she’d tucked right at the bottom of the case with the bikini. She mentally re-answered his question - _’lots and lots of underwear if you want to tempt the Devil.’_

Slipping out of her travel clothes, she wiggled into her bikini bottoms and tied her top around her back and neck. While the bottoms fit perfectly, the top was just a little tight, her breasts overflowing just slightly, not enough though to be vulgar. Pinning her hair up in a high bun and putting her sun glasses on she viewed herself in the mirror. The bikini looked good on her even though her body had changed over time. In fact it looked better on her now than it did back then, showing her curves and cleavage at it’s best. She’d taken the time to shave and wax and she could see her toned muscles flex as she moved. Turning too look at her rear, she was pleased to see that cellulite hadn’t made it’s presence known to her cheeks as yet. Turning back to face front again, her gaze fell to her left shoulder. Without thought her hand moved towards the scarred and discoloured skin. Her fingers gently brushed across the raised surface but it didn’t hurt. The sensation would always be different and would always reminder of Lucifer saving her from the mad music producer and the visit to the asylum. Yes, Lucifer was the Devil and she’d come to terms with that along while ago. She was ready to move up notch in their relationship but today she wanted to ‘play’. A sinful smile came to across her face “That should do it” she said out loud. If this didn’t wet his appetite she didn’t know what else would.

With a nod of appreciation to herself in the mirror, Chloe set off to collect her drink from the bar, which, as expected, was waiting for her. Taking a cool sip of the tequila, she plucked up the courage and slowly slipped up the stairs to the control deck – drink in hand, shades on.

Lucifer was doing the final checks on the equipment before getting Morningstar underway. Everything was in order and he was just making notes in the log book when he heard faint padding of bare feet on the stairs behind him.

“Detective" he hummed as he turned to greet her, stopping motionless, agog. There she was, a vision of beauty, a goddess to his eyes standing right in front of him in nothing less than her legendary hot tub bikini.

His eyes darkened as he roamed over her body top to toe. Perhaps having the Detective on board may cause him a few control issues but he released a few deeply hidden breaths to bring him to his senses.

“Detective" he repeated a little huskily and a bit breathless. “I see you did indeed bring your _costume_ with you.” He grinned widely.

Chloe smiled _‘mission accomplished’_ she thought but she couldn’t concentrate once he’d turned, he’d changed and he was wearing short black swimming trunks that hung low on his waist and left nothing to the imagination. His white open cotton shirt fluttered slightly in the breeze revealing his toned and muscular chest, rising and falling with each breath. His long lean but muscular legs ran into his thicker well formed thighs just below his trunks – ravenous images ran through her mind as she took in the view. She blushed when her eyes moved further upwards where the material covered a more than average bulge. Her eyes quickly lowered to the deck and she looked around for a towel to throw at him. “Lucifer!” she said a little too high pitched. “You changed...I..here put a towel round you". She made a grab for a towel that lay on a nearby table.

“Detective?” although he enquired of her, his eyes definitely twinkled knowing full well the stirrings his appearance was invoking within her. Revelling in her current response. “Is there a problem?” raising his arms and puffing himself out a little more enjoying making her feel just a little more uncomfortable.

“Your trunks, they...they're a bit short aren’t they" she looked again quickly before lowering her eyes and turning her head away.

“No. I think they're just fine“ he looked down at them and wiggled while he adjusted. “They can pinch in the rear on occasion but they are comfortable.”

Chloe shook her head and closed her eyes.

“Oh come on Detective, it’s not as though you haven’t seen me naked before" he countered moving slowly towards her.

“Yes, several times actually " she muttered still looking down but remembering each episode acutely.

Lucifer reached for her chin with his fingers, lifting it to meet her eyes. Those blue eyes showed a nervousness he’d only seen on a few occasions and as he moved to cup her face he felt her lean into his palm. “Detective...You look beautiful”, he said quietly, his eyes holding nothing but warmth and love for her.

Chloe forgot all about the short shorts, and jumped into those eyes that looked so lovingly at her. “Just don’t go flaunting yourself in front of others" she spoke shyly as she kissed him gently on the lips.

“I promise" he said lovingly as Chloe brushed a strand of curls away from his face. “shall we get this show on the road, so to say?" He drew his hand back from her face as Chloe smiled and nodded. “Why don’t you take a seat Detective and enjoy your drink. It won’t take long". He directed her to one of the loungers and returned to complete the log and radio into port authorities. A quick wave of his hand had several harbour workers releasing the mooring ropes, and with Morningstar’s engine now purring at his touch, Lucifer manoeuvred _her_ out of the harbour and into open water, heading round the mainland travelling North.

*

Chloe sat and watched him efficiently steer out into open water, the harbour vanishing in the distance. Lucifer was studiously looking at the various dials and radar blips, his mind clearly on his current task. She had rarely seen him so focused before. Chloe put her drink down on the table next to her, stood and approached him. Sliding her arms around his waist she stood on tiptoe to try and look over his shoulder. “What you doing" she asked curiously.

He jumped slightly at her touch, so focused on navigating Morningstar out of port but relaxed back into the embrace and move his arm and hand to cover hers. “Just getting us on the right track.” He smiled.

“mmmmm" she murmured, snuggling tighter into him causing his body to respond in a way he wished it wouldn’t, well not at this exact moment. “Can I have a go...at steering her...please”. She glanced quickly round him to meet his eyes. At least he was smiling which meant he wasn’t annoyed with the request. “Of course Detective" turning and stepping aside he gestured to her to take the wheel.

Chloe took control, manoeuvring rotating the wheel slightly making no sudden movements. Morningstar reacted instantly to Chloe’s instructions and continued to glide effortless through the water at 10 Notts. “She handles well, very responsive" Chloe responded, looking at the various readouts on the screen.

Lucifer was slightly taken aback, “You have experience?" he responded, raising his eyebrows.

“Back in the _‘good old day’s’_ of hot tub I wasn’t much into the party boat scene, preferred chatting to the captain. He showed me”, as she adjusted the heading slightly as she read the planned route.

“Did he now! Well Detective, you are full of surprises, especially a land lover like yourself". He moved closer to her now, his exposed skin touching hers. She could feel his warmth flowing into her, so good she wished for more. She felt the quicken of his heart beat as he placed his hands on the wheel next to hers only a hair’s breadth away. Chloe felt her own heat rising, catching sight of a captain’s cap barely visible behind the mountain of log books. Moving her right hand, brushing his as she did, she reached over to uncovered it. She took a deep breath, knowing that she was literally playing with hellfire and placed it slowly on her head. Spinning around she faced Lucifer, every part of her body squashed against him. She leaned back into the wheel slightly. “What do you think “ she teased, running her fingers across the cap and looking at him with hungry eyes.

Lucifer caught his breath. He felt every movement of her turn as she rubbed against him. “Ah.. but you’re not qualified to wear that” he grinned, mischief written in his eyes.

Chloe took on a thoughtful expression, “You may be right". As she looked up at him they locked eyes, he mirrored her own desire. Moving slowly, she removed the cap from her head and slowly fitted it to his, her eyes never leaving his.

“Much better" Lucifer growled low.

“Yes much" she half smiled, as Lucifer made a move towards her lips she sidestepped passed him as she made her way back to the lounger. Lucifer could but only watch her well formed posterior move deliciously as his bikini clad detective moved away. His eyes roaming further up her body to her neck, beautiful and long. Oh how he wanted to kiss and caress her soft delicate skin.

Reigning in his desire, “Detective...are you teasing me“ he growled after her.

She turned just slightly over her shoulder, lifting her shades just slightly. A small seductive grin on her face. “Nothing that the Devil wouldn’t do". Putting the shades back on she returned to the lounger draping herself over it with a sigh.

Lucifer was only briefly lost for words. Was this really his Detective, it looked like her. “Game on Detective, Game on" his eyes darkened and a wide grin appeared.

Chloe knew exactly which buttons she needed to press and it was working. He was still watching her as she picked up a bottle of sun tan location and began to seductively rub the cream into her skin. Finishing she looked over the top of her shades “Are you going to watch me all day or are you meant to driving“, pursing her lips slightly together.

“Correct…well about the driving Detective. I could watch you do that all day..perhaps you need an extra pair of hands?", He played along. Smiling he turned back to take the wheel as his trunks were becoming uncomfortable. If it was just him he’d be naked already; nothing like a good stiff breeze to make your parts feel free and relaxed.

Chloe responded with a small chuckle as she settled back on the lounger thinking of his hands massaging over her body. She imagined what Dan would say. _‘Well who cares’_ , she thought to herself. It had been years since she’d let herself have a good time, and whom better to share it with than the Devil himself.


	3. How high can you jump Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to find out where Lucifer is taking her and meets some new friends. Will she get to rest up and recover as Lucifer plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed to go on forever - so sorry. Apologies for my mistakes as no beta to review.

Chapter 3: How high can you jump Detective?

Chloe didn’t know how long she had actually slept. The last thing she remembered was lounging back after putting on the sun cream, listening to Lucifer humming as he steered, feeling the rocking motion of the yacht and the warm rays flowing into her body. It was the stillness that woke her first, her eyes not wanting to open but her sub conscious mind registering the cut of the engines. Her legs were the first to stretch out toes pointing, followed by her arms. She still had her shades on which was surprising as she tended to toss and turn when sleeping so anything attached to her face normally went flying.

She opened her eyes looking straight up, expecting blue sky but found a canopy above her. She hadn’t moved but suspected that Lucifer must have extended it out from the deck to cover her. How long had she been asleep? A loud thud followed by a clunking noise and low rattle of chains let it be known that the anchor was being released. Well wherever he was taking her she suspected that they were here.

“Detective, you’re awake! How was the nap? Still snoring like an Albanian field wench I see” he smirked, as he stood by the wheel observing her.

“I most certainly do not” her reaction indignant as she sat up swinging her legs to the side of the lounger.

“I took it upon myself to roll out the canopy, didn’t want you to burn. I suspected you might want a drink when you woke so there’s a pitcher of iced water on the side table. How do you feel?”. 

Chloe stared at him. First he insults her, well at least she thinks he does. She’s never met an Albanian field wench let alone heard one snore. Then he goes and protects her from being burnt to crisp and ensures that she hydrates when she wakes up. He was a conundrum which she will most likely spend her lifetime trying to unravel. 

“How long was I out for?” Chloe reached to pour a glass of the water. Beads of moisture hung from the rim of the pitcher, running down the side inviting her taste. She poured a large glass and taking the first sip she hadn’t realised how thirsty she actually was until she found herself reaching to pour a second.

“Let me see…” he thought for a second “About 3 hours give or take”. He picked up the whisky bottle and glass that Chloe felt sure wasn’t there before and joined her on the lounger, placing them both on the table.

“That long?” surprise evident in her reply. She slowly removed her shades.

Lucifer nodded “You’ve been working long hours Detective and I’m partly to blame for that. If the Maree incident hadn’t happened you wouldn’t be so exhausted. You need to recharge your batteries so to speak” a small sincere smile appeared as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

“Well I think it’s done the trick, I actually do feel refreshed. The sun and sea have definitely made a difference” Chloe let herself moan with pleasure as she stood arching her back, stretching again. She didn’t realise what a provocative body action it was until Lucifer inhaled deeply.

Lucifer had watched her fall asleep. It hadn’t taken long which wasn’t surprising as she’d been working solidly for well over a month without respite. Her creamed body glistened in the sunlight and he’d seen small pearls of perspiration gather around the top of her breasts. The gentle breeze, increased by the motion of Morningstar, kept the rest of her body cool. Even though her hair was up he could see the golden strands play with the wind, moving from one direction to the other. Although he teased her when she woke, she was utterly beautiful and she was his. He wasn’t prepared when she started making shapes with her body, providing his ears with the most delicious moaning sound. He needed a distraction.

Lucifer more or less jumped to standing, picking up his tumbler as he went, walking back to the wheel “Detective. As you’ve quite rightly guessed we are here.” He ushered her over to view from a side railing.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide as she took in the view. As beautiful golden expanse of sparkling sand lay before her. Cresting waves at one end had brought surfers. large yachts, bigger than Morningstar littered the coast further out. That section of the beach itself was teeming with visitors and a small beach bar occupied space along with the standard hire recreational crafts. The other end was more or less empty. A series of buoys surrounded the beach some distance away, roping it off. Chloe could just make out a few loungers and a few people. The whole beach itself was surrounded by forest and it was beautiful.

“Oh Lucifer it’s beautiful”, she gasped and sighed, turning to look at the angel beside her.

He smiled, moving his hand over hers, looking directly into her eyes

“I’m glad you approve”. He grinned

So what’s with the roped off section? Chloe looked back and asked.

“It’s preserved, jet skis and boats can't go any closer. Something to do with the sand. We can however go on foot from there. Ben will have to be left this side of the buoys.”

“Are you up for a spot of lunch?” He queried.

Chloe tilted her head slightly. “Are we going to shore then?”

“Precisely Detective...a picnic on the beach. Looks like we will have that side of the beach to ourselves”. His eyes twinkling with delight.

“James appears to have done a good job in preparing our picnic basket, along with some bubbly, it should be fun.”

It suddenly occurred to Chloe that she didn’t actually know who Ben was and decided it was now the time to ask. “Who’s Ben?”

“Ah. Again my poor manners. You haven’t been introduced yet. Ben is one of the kids I told you about. Come on I’ll introduce you. “ Lucifer grabbed her hand and pulled her along chuckling.

Chloe suspected, given Morningstar was the other women that Ben was one of the jet skis from earlier. “Lucifer, did you give your jet skis pet names.?”

Chloe couldn’t contain herself, and she laughed as he pulled her down the stairs to the lower deck.

“They’re more than just jet skis to me detective. “ His voice and face dead pan as he looked at her.

It was enough to stop her in mid chuckle, gulping out an apology . “Sorry, I didn’t mean offend.” She smiled softly.

“I just wonder what the other one is called.” Knowing how much he knew about the English she piped up with the one thing she could think of. “ It’s not Bill is it"

“Father forbid I named them after flowerpots....oh no..” He looked hurt but the smiled, drawing her down towards the launch room which was next to his bedroom.

He opened the door and drew her beside him. “Here’s Ben” he pointed to a double seater “and there’s Jerry.” Pointing to the single seater.

Chloe’s eyebrows rose with a small smirk on her face, “You named them after ice cream". She turned to look at him and she could see the pride, his worst sin, in his eyes and he continued with details.

“there is absolutely nothing wrong with ice cream detective. “ a look of horror on his face. “ it has many uses, from eating, play and drowning your sorrows" his looked turned serious now.

“They are more than just ice cream fun. They’re..” He couldn’t find the right words to say. How could he tell her, these ‘objects' helped him find peace, solace when at his lowest, when he loathed his whole being. They were there, never judging, silent but listening. 

He stayed silent as he looked at her, not a word spoken.

Chloe moved forward, laying her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry...it isn’t for me to criticise....on your choice of names". She looked softly at him .

“Well, I agree detective.” A small but sad smile breaking through “ You gave your child a hookers name"

Pursing her lips together “Touché ...” and reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“You can tell me all about it later.” She smiled gently, her eyes warm.

“So ...which one of your son’s is giving us a lift then.”

“Oh.. Detective.” His eyes lit up as she played along with him.

“It’s going to have to Ben I’m afraid. He’s a double seater and has a carrier space. He’s not as fast or stubborn as Jerry but he’ll get us to where we need to go.”

Chloe went to investigate the room a bit more, noting that there were several wetsuits in different sizes, scuba gear and surf shoes.

Chloe had never dived before and from the looks of it James had done a good job with sizing the wetsuits and shoes.

“You have a choice detective. As lunch time is upon us, we can take our temporary leave of Morningstar and make our way, with bens help, to the beach or picnic aboard and play with them later. I can confirm that beach cafe serves alcohol and soft drinks, including ice cream. There are several nice spots to picnic which also have loungers and brollies so you can continue your physical and mental recovery. If you wish we can participate in the activities at the other end, in which case I can bring the wetsuits as well?”

Chloe was surprised, Lucifer had everything planned, including various choices which she knew was likely to have involved the interrogation and extraction of key information from Dan. She felt a little overwhelmed with all the personal attention and detailed planning that Lucifer had put into this weekend.

She felt her eyes welling with tears. It had been an emotional couple of months, pressure of closing cases globally had taken it’s toll on her, emotional she was a mess. She tried to fight them back but it was a fruitless exercise and they began to escape, running down her cheeks.

“Detective, are you alright. Have I upset you?” Lucifer stepped towards her, his face and words full of concern. Had he messed up again, he couldn’t think exactly what he might of done.

“No Lucifer quite the opposite. Everything is great.” Crying but chuckling at the same time. She sniffed quickly “it’s just....you’ve taken the time to plan and discover things about me just....being so kind, organising all of this, making me comfortable” she smiled and sniffed looking down. “look at me I must be an absolute mess". Wiping her eyes.

“Only a beautiful mess" he said tenderly. Approaching her and wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her head.

She rested against his torso and she could hear the slow rhythmic beats of his heart. It soothed her and she relaxed into the embrace.

“Any better..I know I’m not used to giving hugs but for some reason you are the exception”. He said softly.

“Yes, thanks. Sorry I don’t normally break down like that.”

“Dr Martin says it’s important not to bottle things up as it increases stress and the possibility of anxiety attacks" he said matter of factly.

“Does she now. That’s what mine said when my Dad died" she smiled but her eyes held a sadness within.

“Apparently I bottle them up and then ‘misbehave’. Story of my life I think."

Chloe pushed back away from him laughing. He joined in as he released her, glad that she felt better though feeling the absence of her embrace.

“I reckon I’m a size 6 shoe" shaking off her melancholy mood.

“Right, yes I’m sure there’s a pair in here. I was quite specific with measurements but James always takes appropriate measures to ensure the right sizes are available, wetsuits can be a bit tricky.”

“Oh" was all she managed to say as Lucifer selected a pair from the shelf.

“Have you decided if you want activities that might warrant a wetsuit?” He asked as he turned holding out the pair of shoes.

“I think, for the time being I’ll just go for the loungers" she smiled taking the shoes and slipping them on.

“As you wish Detective" he smiled turning and taking a very larger pair for himself.

“Everything is shut down upstairs so I can pop up back up and get the picnic .. I’ll be back in a jiffy. “

Lucifer vanished up the stairs again leaving Chloe alone with the kids.

“So...” She spoke in a motherly tone “I hope you both behave yourselves with Lucifer. I’m here now so I won’t put up with any nonsense from either of you. No engine failures or false starts ok" she smiled to herself as she moved over to Ben, running her hand along the double seat, pressing it to test it’s firmness.

“Detective, what are you doing to Ben" he said in fake shock. “I can assure you that his firmness is adequate when you ride him and... I’ll be right in front of you when you do" how he kept a straight face when saying it was beyond her, Chloe shook her head as Lucifer appeared carrying the basket and a cool bag with the wine and glasses.

Lucifer couldn’t resist it, he had to say it when he caught her touching up Ben. He moved to secure the food and drink behind Ben’s seating before turning to her with a wide grin.

“You just had too didn’t you" she accused.

“Couldn’t help myself" he started to snigger which then broke out into full blown laugh.

It was infectious and Chloe found herself joining in. The last time she laughed like this was on the balcony when they were discussing flying.

“you silly arse" she laughed out trying to control herself.

“Aw, you know you love me" he countered.

“and I wouldn’t have you any other way" she smiled.

“Are you ready, everything’s on board, we can leave now if you want", he pressed the door release opening and dropping a platform at the stern, revealing the open water. A small push of the jet ski and Ben was happily floating. Lucifer climbed into the front seat and held his hand out. “Ready".

Chloe took it as she climbed aboard, his hand holding her firm and strong.

“why not" as she slipped in behind him wrapping her arms tightly around.

Lucifer turned the ignition and Ben started first time. “Well I’ll be buggered.” His shocked voice rang out “ He never starts first time".

Chloe bit her bottom lip so as not to giggle. ‘So’ she thought to herself ‘it works on jet skis and children. I wonder if it would work on the Devil’ She gently rested her head on his back and smiled.

“Hang on Detective”, Chloe gripped tighter as Lucifer sped off towards the left side of beach where the buoys bounced merrily.

*

It wasn’t a mad dash with Ben being two up and pulling a trailer behind him but it was fun. Chloe released her grip slightly to look ahead. The spray was wonderful as they bounced along the waves. Sprinkling a fine mist into the air, the water leaping up and over their feet and calves. A very welcomed feeling, cooling both of them down.

LUCIFER throttled down, coming to rest by the side of the red buoys.

“Detective” Lucifer spoke as he turned slightly on the jet ski, “This is as far as we go with ben I'm afraid. " he spoke softly seeming a little sad. “we’re going to have to walk from here". He stood, lifting one of his legs over and dropped into the water, sinking under and resurfacing quickly. Shaking his head as head as he reappeared, then running his hand through his sodden hair. He grinned as he stood more than waist deep “piggy back?” He queried as mischief lay beyond those dark brown eyes.

She eyed him suspiciously, “You promise you won’t drop me". She looked at him closely when he didn’t immediately respond.

“Detective" a look of fake horror appeared on his face “I would never dream of dropping you into the water”.

“You’d better not" she said meeting his eyes directly. Placing his hand on his heart “Detective you wound me", his face distorted as though he had been stabbed.

“Ok" she was still suspicious but it did mean she wouldn’t be neck deep or higher in water.

Lucifer walked to the back of Ben and unhooked the carrier where it floated, unravelling a long lead that they could use to pull it along.

Lucifer handed it to her “Take this, I’ll have my hands full of you” he smiled as he turned with his back to her, arms out wide and hands groping the air. Holding the cable tightly in her hand she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved her legs around his back, high up under his arm pits. As each leg wound around him, Lucifer’s hands moved to capture them, firmly holding her thighs. It was the first time he’d touched her there, he warm bare skin in his hands. He heard her gasp at each touch and he could feel her pressed against his back. He was the Devil for goodness sake and told himself to ‘get a grip’. He chuckled at the pun, he was literally gripping her and he loved it.

“All set?” He asked

“Yep" she whispered against his ear, her breath blowing slowly against him.

Chloe had decided that the piggy back wasn’t a good idea as he gripped the last thigh but it was too late to change her mind, it was happening. Her body was now a tingling mess. Each time he touched her, she’d hoped he hadn’t heard the gasps she made. Her heart was racing as he drew her closer to him, it would have been literally flesh on flesh had it not been for his wet shirt.

A thought flashed quickly to her mind. She imagined herself in an alternative position, arms around his neck, legs around him staring into those eyes, those hypnotic brown eyes. She suddenly felt light headed, floating but it didn’t last long as his question filtered through and she'd whispered the reply.

Lucifer set off towards the beach, it wasn’t far and the water was slowly, dropping. All of a sudden his foot caught on probably the only rock for miles around, he surmised. He winced and stumbled forward and then stopped as pain throbbed in his big toe.

“Lucifer are you ok” Chloe squeaked as she gripped him tighter with her thighs.

“Just being my vulnerable self I’m afraid” he muttered.

“how bad" concern in her voice

“Just a stub, nothing to worry about, although it bloody well hurt when it happened.”

Now knowing it wasn’t too bad, Chloe started to tease him. “Oh your poor toe, it must hurt like the Devil", he could sense she was smiling. “I hope you’re not teasing me Detective, you never know what might happen". But it didn’t stop her “Such Devilishly bad luck" she tried with an English accent.

That was it, he had said nothing about dunking her arse, as long as he didn’t drop her. With that Lucifer dropped to his knees and the cold water enveloped Chloe’s legs and backside. A sudden high pitched scream hit his ears are the coldness hit her warm skin. As quickly as had dunked he was up and walking again.

“You..you" was all she could splutter as the coldness hit her nervous system. She had nowhere to go so took it as best she could.

“What’s wrong Detective, I didn’t drop you" he chuckled as a smug look appeared across his face.

“ooooooow just you wait" she threated quietly in his ear.

“is that a promise, lovely" he retorted still chuckling nearing the very shallows where he could put her down. Unwrapping her legs from him she slowly slid down his back, still remaining close. She could feel him tense under the proximity.

With a small step back she launched a full scale smack across his trunk covered backside that resonated in a crisp crack.

“Detective..” He jump forward in shock grabbing his arse and turning to face her.

“Don’t you dare do that again" she chastised, with a small smirk on her face she walked off towards the loungers leaving Lucifer holding the cable and a shocked expression.

Lucifer finally grinned. He was expecting a reaction from her when they got to land but having his arse smacked wasn’t one of them. The pain was quite delightful, as the remaining stinging, tingling sensation left him. He watched her for a few seconds as she walked towards the loungers, her body strong but not overly muscular, lean with curves in all the right places. Grinning at the darker coloured, totally soaked bikini bottoms, he picking up the carrier and followed.

*

The picnic was everything she expected. Lucifer had actually reserved double loungers with a low picnic table and canopy, shielding them, if needed from the sun.

As he opened the basket, an array of aromas joined the sea breeze and filtered their way to her nostrils. Breathing in she could feel her mouth start to salivate at the though of tasting those flavours on her palette.

“Smells good..” raising her head, closing her eyes and breathing In deeply again.

“James is never one to shirk his responsibilities. In fact I think he’s outdone him self today".

Lucifer took out a neatly folded table cloth, flapping it quickly in the air, letting it gently fall onto the table.

He pulled out various sealed containers, each marked with its contents. Lucifer couldn’t wait, the odours were too enticing so he opened all of them placing them randomly onto the table. Cutlery, napkins and plates all placed neatly on the table cloth.

Grabbing the cool bag he extracted two wine glasses, plastic, and a bottle of champagne. He looked around checking the coast was clear.

“Hey, you OK" as Chloe spotted him Looking around.

“Just checking that the coast is clear, this baby might well go stratosphere”

Chloe returned to viewing the selection of foods before her, “All that shaking” she nodded “won’t need much to pop the cork then". Chloe closed her eyes and grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth. Lucifer never missed a innuendo and , as she stopped what she was doing and opened one eye, she met his. He was just looking at her with a silly grin, that made her smile and shake her head.

“Detective, what ever has come over you, there’s children on the beach” His fake alarm and quick up take of breath didn’t actually reach his eyes as they danced with delight.

“I didn’t mean it like that..” she returned but it was too late the damage had been done and there would be no end of lurid comments from now on. But to her surprise he actually didn’t retort, just a light chuckle as he pointed the bottle to a desolate spot and slowly unwound the wire. True to his word it seemed to launch a mile into the sky, only his father knew where it would land.

“So much for saving the planet”, Chloe muttered as she lost sight of the cork.

“You worry too much Detective, I’m pleased to say that James takes his duties quite seriously. That cork was no ordinary cork. Apparently it’s eco friendly and will degrade quite quickly” He said in a ‘mater of fact’ tone, as he poured her a glass, then one for himself. 

“Well you learn something new everyday”. Chloe looked at the various choices, selecting a rice salad with chicken, a few pickle dips and potato salad. A couple of sandwiches made it onto her plate as well. It all looked so delicious. “Deviled Eggs?” Lucifer offered smirking at the name “normally I call them hard boiled eggs with mayonnaise” Looking closely at the actual content of the egg yolk. “Yes, definitely egg mayonnaise here”.

Chloe smiled and nodded as she munched on one her sandwiches. “You seem to have quite a lot of food named after your devilish self”

“To true, it’s what happens when you’ve been around since day one. Most are extremely delicious, and full of calories as well – though don’t say the devil ‘made me eat it’, I’ve nothing to do with peoples diets. I do believe we have some Devil’s food cake around here someone where” Lucifer chuckled and beamed as he looked at the deserts, lifting and sniffing it. He signed and would definitely be trying that a little later – if he had room.

A few minutes of silence passed as the picnic and wine were consumed, desert was now upon them and watermelon, strawberries and Devil’s Food cake was on offer. Chloe opted for the watermelon and strawberries to refresh her palette with Lucifer giving into the cake. “definitely a cake after my own heart” he cooed. The Detective watched as he dived into the cake with gusto. “and Trixie’s” she piped up watching him continue to devour it. Lucifer nodded in agreement, getting jam and filling over his chin. Chloe delicately bit into a strawberry, savouring the sweetness as it hit her tongue, she hummed with satisfaction as she chewed, eyes closed to relish every ounce of deliciousness it could offer. Lucifer watched as she repeated the same sounds and body movements each time she bit into and ate the strawberries. He found it highly erotic the way she used her mouth and teeth to gently bite into the lower, more juicy part of the berry, its sweet liquid not completely captured in her mouth as it spilled onto her lips, tongue darting out in a sweeping motion to capture every drop that lingered. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply, attempting to remove the image of her doing that to certain parts of his body. He stared intently at her, every action recorded to memory.

It was only when she opened her eyes that she could see he was staring, something in his eyes made her lean towards him. Desire, that was it, pure desire was written all over his face and she knew she’d caused it. A tingling sensation ran through her body. She was meant to be relaxing, not getting all worked up with lust for the being in front of her. All she could do was change the subject, take their minds of each other for just a moment. 

“So, how did you meet James, our cook for today”, she smiled awkwardly.

“I.. um, yes” Lucifer came back to the world of the living, though still watching her intently. “James was a captain in the US Navy. After a few near misses and some harrowing experiences, which I will not go into as we are eating, he left and we met on a party cruse liner.“

“Is that all? Nothing more, no ‘what is it you desire’ thing?” Another piece of the enigma to decipher, she thought as she switched to interrogation mode.

Lucifer sensed her mood change. He was happy to talk about James and they hadn’t done a regular ‘dinner night’ for ages as work always got in the way. Stretching out on the lounger, his long body taking the entire length, he licked the remnants of the cake off his fingers and folded his arms behind his head. “I suppose there might have been an element of that somewhere but in reality he told me everything before I had the chance. I probably need to explain” he shifted to lie on his side so he was facing the detective. “I met James just as I bought Lux… during the initial renovations. I rented a party cruiser to get things started, bring in the clientele so to speak. Things hadn’t been going too well for him and his family ever since he left the Navy. The charters weren’t really bringing in the money for him so, on one of the Saturday night specials we chatted over a cigarette. He needed the money to start his own business and I happily obliged. It was a win win for both of us really. It was a month or so when I called in the favour. “

“You asked him to help you find your own yacht?” Chloe took a few sips of her champagne as she lounged back as well, cataloguing the information.

“Indeed he did. He found Morningstar, though she wasn’t called that in the beginning. It was something like ‘rigid tide’ “ Lucifer scoffed, rolling a little further to take a sip of his own champagne. Lucifer was feeling relaxed and it felt natural to continue.

“James rescued her from a multi millionaire whom cared very little for her, neglected her to such an extent that all that was left was a shell.” He tensed slightly, frowning, at the thought that someone could leave such a magnificent yacht in such a derelict state - cast out like an unloved piece of furniture. “Once Lux was up and running I needed a ‘get away’ and Morningstar provided me with exactly what I needed. I was the first customer for James's refurbishment and maintenance company. He supplies everything to keep the yachts in tip top condition and prepares them ready for use. He uses Morningstar as a ‘show boat’ and looks after her free of charge. I do however feel I got the best bit of the deal so I tend give an ‘appreciation bonus’ so to say when I … feel the need to get away." . He smiled remembering back to the days when they were putting her back together, the plans and choices he made to get her just the way she was. James had been a gift from father and managed it all – he hadn’t needed to worry about any of it, James had taken care of everything leaving him to concentrate on Lux.

“So it was party, party, party then when James finished her?” Chloe responded, rolling to face him. The size of Morningstar gave rise to suspect Lucifer holding multiple orgy parties just like the penthouse. The size of just the bedrooms warranted a definite horde of wiggling bodies. She was startled when a very abrupt “No” vibrated low from Lucifer’s lips, his face unreadable.

“No?” Chloe looked at him curiously “why not?” she continued.

Lucifer thought for a minute, biting his lip trying to find the words to describe the yachts importance. He tried to remember what Dr Martin had said about working through things, sometimes you just need to be alone with your own thoughts. He hadn’t really discussed _her_ with Linda when they talked about personifying inanimate objects. He tried to think of the word Linda used to describe the social connection issues that seemed to plague him.

“Morningstar, as I’ve said before , is my sanctuary. She's quiet, peace, a place where I can think about things and put them into perspective. To use her for ‘orgies’ would be to defile her original intent" it was so flatly spoken that Chloe knew she’d hit a raw spot. “You Detective, are the first person, other than James, that has had the pure pleasure of her company. When I visit Morningstar I am always alone, except today”.

Chloe was quiet for a moment. This was a huge step for Lucifer, to bring her here to share something so personal, so private. She hoped that she could be worthy of his gift. “I’m honoured that you’d let me share Morningstar with you.”.

Lucifer’s hard line soften and he smiled as he reached over to find her hand. Chloe offered it willing as they touched. As their fingers intertwined he squeezed gently. “You are....very special to me Detective, I want to share this with you. What better way to have a break away from everything. Morningstar has heard many of my secrets, curses and decisions in her lifetime. She is a very good listener so please feel free to utilise her...anthropomorphize if you feel the need”.

Chloe returned the smile, “Thank you. I might take _her_ up on the offer”. The beginning of their partnership made sense to her now. An immortal, an Angel, the Devil, cast aside by his family and unable to communicate his depth of feeling, his self-loathing, anger and confusion. Unable to understand emotions, trying to gain reference from their cases. Morningstar was his saviour, his conscience, helping him pick apart the dilemmas of his existence as best _she_ could. Dr Martin was more likely taking that aspect from _her_ now but it didn’t lessen _her_ importance. What better way than to share in the Devil’s sanctuary than to work through her own thoughts and doubts. She made a mental note to try it later, if she got the chance.

*

They rested in quiet company for half an hour or so, as both were full from the succulent spread that James had provided. They were effectively stuffed.

“I think James missed something" Lucifer laid back fully stretched out, legs dangling to the side. Smiling he let out a long sigh. He’d missed this full relaxation, away from all the persistent problems that reality brought.

“I don’t think he did. I couldn’t eat another thing" she said as she held her stomach. “I think he’s done a perfect job. What do you think he’s missed".

“ice cream”. A enormous grin spread across his face.

“Let me guess, he forgot the Ben and Jerry’s”. If she wasn’t wearing her sunglasses, he would have seen her roll her eyes. The Devil had a craving for ice-cream. At least it wasn’t ranch puffs this time.

“You can’t go to the seaside without having ice cream Detective” he chuckled.

“Well, I’m stuffed so count me out, but if you want to go get one by all means” She chortled and couldn’t help but shake her head at how fast he moved from laying to standing.

“You’ll be OK here on your own? I won’t be long” concern about leaving her clear in his voice.

Chloe heart twisted at his protectiveness. He was always there – her devil on her shoulder keeping her grounded. “I will be fine. Now got get your ice-cream” she shooed him away with her hand. She watched him go towards the other end of the beach and suddenly wondered how on earth was he going to pay for it. No doubt he had some sort of relationship with the bar owner so he could get one free. That or a bar tab she pondered. Chloe didn’t know the exact time but it must have been mid to late afternoon that she let herself close her eyes under the canopy, even with the water proof sun cream she didn’t want to take the chance of getting sun burnt. She wasn’t sure how long she’d closed her eyes for but a small cough brought them flickering open. 

Lucifer stood in front of the lounger sunshades on his head. He was wearing the widest grin she had ever seen, his left arm was wrapped around a bikini clad brunette and the right wrapped around a one-piece red head. It was a good thing that she was wearing her shades as her look may have turned them all to stone. ‘ _OK, there must be a reasonable excuse for the additional…company. Decker, breath, let him talk first before you interrogate’_ She told herself. A foursome was most definitely not on the cards. They weren’t even a twosome yet so what was this about. Chloe lowered her sunglasses to give Lucifer the most intense look, burning a hole into him. She waited.

“Detective”, Lucifer gulped suddenly feeling her eyes drilling into him. “This is ‘sugar’ and ‘spice’ and they’re from Australia”

“G’day” they said in tandem.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as her eyes flashed between them, nodding her head to each of them in turn before returning back to stare at Lucifer…waiting.

“Umm.. they are from the Australian Beach Volley Ball team. They’re over here on practice and they were just down by the bar when I thought it might be nice to … well you didn’t want to do water sports so perhaps have a game of volley ball – two aside?” Lucifer had started out confidently but as the sentence finished and her eyes were still drilling into him, he’d now decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea, so he sighed.

Chloe listened intently as he spoke, watching every little twitch and move he made. That little green jealousy monster stood on her shoulder, opposite the devil who sat on the other. Was this a moment of jealously again, she didn’t want to share him with anyone, especially two Australian beauties. She considered; they weren’t for him they were a gift for her. Volley Ball had been one of her strong points back in school and college and it would be a good way to work off a little energy, especially after that fabulous lunch….and you never know it might be a chance to get her own back for the arse dipping if they won.

Slipping her sunglasses back up, “You know what, I think that’s a great idea. I was a fair player in my college years” she grinned

“Lovely” Lucifer let go of the ladies and clapped his hands. “The court’s just in front of the bar, it’s quite soft sand so we should get a good game”. The girls were obviously taken with him and although they giggled they remained a professional distance once he had let them go.

As Chloe made to get up from the lounger, Lucifer quickly moved forward to assist, taking her hand and helping her up. He took the moment to whisper gently “You aren’t angry with me are you. It was a spur of the moment thing. I know I usually bugger things up but I hope I haven’t upset you?”. Chloe placed her sunshades on her hair letting her eyes gaze directly into his bright brown eyes.

“Well to say it didn’t come as a surprise would be an understatement but no, I’m not angry with you. In fact, I think it’s sweet you thought I might like a game” her head moved slightly to the side as she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Returning to look at him, “Lets go play shall we” she said with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye. That was all that the King of Hell needed to hear, grinning from ear to ear he began to escort the ladies to court.

Chloe, as was her nature, chatted to sugar and spice on their way down the beach finding out relevant information about her game rivals and gathering hints and tips on play. The girls were in fact part of the Olympic team on holiday before the next few competitions started. Chloe was impressed with their portfolio of competitions and numerous medals which the girls were proudly providing details about. Lucy Demerara aka ‘Sugar’ was 6ft tall, only just shorter than Lucifer. Her brunette hair was held in a tight pony-tail. Chloe could appreciate her muscular body and the time and dedication it took to build the physique. Saffron Duke aka ‘Spice’ was 5ft 6 with short cropped red hair, again with a muscular body but more petite than Lucy.

Lucifer followed behind them, like a shepherd, making sure they were safe a keeping them together as a group. Chloe appeared to pick up on his strange behaviour, dropping back slightly on the walk to talk to him. “Hey, what’s up with the herding we aren’t goats”.

The comment seemed to throw Lucifer, he hadn’t released he was corralling them as they walked over to the court. “I’m sorry Detective, I didn’t release I was doing it? It would be sheep not goats, I hate goats, especially their cheese” he spoke quietly. 

“Lucifer we are fine, I am fine you don’t need to protect us. Nothing is going to happen on the beach OK”. Chloe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s just I don’t want anything to go….wrong this weekend” he offered sincerely.

“Hey It won’t, and if it does we’ll deal with it OK” she gave him a brilliant smile as she returned to join the girls. 

*

They reached the court and decided that the best split would be to have an Australian on each team and to make it a fairly even match, if you could call playing against the Devil even.

As they were about to head down to the court to take their places a small crowd appeared, mainly from the bar. “Did you ever get your ice cream?” Chloe asked Lucifer as they approached the court

“Ah…about that..” Lucifer hesitated “I’ll tell you after the game… first to 25” Lucifer said coyly. “Hey, that would be good. Single game up to 25 points.” Saffron grinned and shouted out to their Australian coach ‘Wombat’, a short woman in her 50’s, that they were ready. “Luci, you go with Spice and I’ll pair with Chloe” a professional tone rolling easy off Lucy’s tongue. Lucy handed out sun visors, blue to Lucifer and Saffron, red to Chloe and herself. Lucifer took his and Chloe’s sunglasses, putting them to one side and then removed his shirt so that he was just in his trunks.

In true game style, Wombat introduced the pairs onto the court. “Please give a warm welcome to our competitors today”, she started. “On the blue team say g’day to Saffron ‘Spice’ Duke and Lucifer ‘The Devil’ Morningstar”, Chloe watched as Saffron and Lucifer walked onto court to howls from the crowd. She could almost taste desire in the air as Lucifer’s mojo kicked in. True to his nature, Lucifer played to the audience, raising his arms in the air and shouting loudly, twirling to cover all angles. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed with a smile, her 12 year old had made an appearance.

After the crowd had quietened down enough, Wombat announced the red team. Chloe and Lucy walked out to cheering and several wolf whistles which appeared to be directed at the Detective. Chloe waved to the crowd as she slipped her shoes off feeling the sand between her toes. Catching a glance at Lucifer she saw him frown, staring into the crowd desperately trying to seek out the male who dared wolf whistle at her. Her heart warmed but given the arse dipping earlier her resolve to ‘teach him a lesson’ was as strong as ever.

She’d already told Lucifer that he wasn’t allowed to use his ‘super’ strength, as it would be tantamount to cheating. He had to play by the rules and not try and bend them. That didn’t mean she couldn’t use a few feminine moves to distract him. As Lucy got ready to serve, Chloe bent over to adjust her ‘just a tad’ too small bikini top straps, giving Lucifer an eye full of cleavage. As she popped back up she met his gaze. Lucy served and while Chloe’s eye was on the ball, Lucifer’s wasn’t and the ball sailed over the net, hitting the sand much to Saffron's annoyance. “Lucifer, eye on the ball not breasts” she shouted at him. As Lucifer winced Chloe walked back to serve, a quick look over her shoulder and she saw him watching her intently, so she gave him a sassy wink, exaggerating the wobble of her rear as she approached the back of the court.

Lucifer took in the wink and wobble of her delicious cheeks that creeped just the right amount out of her bikini bottoms. He needed to keep his cool if the Detective was going to play dirty. Perhaps a few dirty tricks of his own might sway the Detective, nothing in the rules about playing sexy. He would bide his time and when the time was right he’d get his own back.

The game itself was quite even, the Aussies were evenly matched and there was no doubting that if they were both on the same side then they would truly be insurmountable opposition for any other players. Chloe was proving herself a valuable asset. As the game moved along in points, Chloe started getting back into the swing of things. Her serves getting harder and her jumps higher as she met Saffron at the net to block. Lucifer was taking it in his stride, his height a clear benefit at the net as well as serving. The only problem was when he had to dive, legs sprawling through the sand in a tangled mess. They battled through, point for point with the crowd cheering and making all the right noises when a difficult shot was made or saved.

Lucifer finally saw an opportunity to bring the scores even. It was 23 to 24. It was Chloe’s serve and he needed to time it just right. Chloe got ready to serve, looking across the court she could see Saffron ready at the net, Lucifer was staring at her but that didn’t put her off, she threw the ball into the air but in her peripheral vision she saw Lucifer seductively move his hand down over the front of his very short trunks and slowly rubbed himself up and down. That was enough to detract her from her serve as the ball came back down – she hit it. Chloe watched as the ball sailed through the air. She knew what was coming and she winced ahead of the disaster as it hit her side of the net and fell to the ground. The point was lost and they were drawn at twenty four. The next point would determine who would win. 

Lucy shook her head and smiled as she turned to talk to her team mate. “Hey, no worries. If he did that while I was serving it would have been out of bounds and halfway to the homeland by now”. “I suppose I had that coming from earlier” Chloe chuckled as they walked back. Sugar knew they were both playing the distraction game and she had a thought “I’ll be back in a minute, just need to talk to Spice for a mo” and walked to the side of the court waving to Spice to join her.

Lucifer was grinning as he talked to Saffron. A wave from Lucy caught Saffron’s attention and she jogged over to her colleague. Chloe and Lucifer watched in interest as the pair chatted on the side line for minute. A wave of Lucy’s hand brought both Chloe and Lucifer too them where they broke the news. “As the scores are tied at twenty four and we’ve only got a point to play for, we’re going to see how you get on playing against us”. Lucy smiled looking from one to the other of them. “Reckon you’ve got an even chance of taking us for a point. You’re pretty fair players. We’ll give you a mo to talk it over”.

Chloe turned to Lucifer who seemed to be quite happy with the arrangement. “Well, if we lose we lose together?” The warmth of his eyes shining through. It was never about winning but the fun of taking part. “If you’re happy I’m happy”. Chloe looked into those beautiful soft brown eyes and smiled. Turning to Sugar and Spice “You’re on”.

“So what’s the plan Detective”, Lucifer lowered his head as he walked beside Chloe. “I’ve been watching them. It’s our turn to serve, but I think I can take them on it. I don’t think we’d be able to take them if the point continued. It’s going to have to be on the serve”. Lucifer was good but he never took it seriously, it was a means to an end, so technically he was average. Chloe was a different matter, she’d battled in competitions both at high school and college. “How high can you jump Detective?” his voice a low whisper. “High enough” she responded as they took up their positions.

Wombat made the announcement of the change, much to the delight of the crowd who whooped and cheered loudly. As they settled, you could have heard a pin drop. Lucifer took up his forward position and Chloe got ready to serve. She breathed deeply as she surveyed the opposite side of the court. Sugar and Spice were watching, their fingers twitching. A quick glance and nod at Lucifer prepared him and he readied himself.

Throwing the ball into the air Chloe jumped high and hit the ball as hard as she could into the opposite court where she saw space in the hope it would hit the ground. Unfortunately Spice dived and managed to keep it from landing sending it high into the air for a tall Sugar to bash it over just to the side of Lucifer. Lucifer divided onto his knees, his hands together sending it high into the air. This was Chloe’s chance, taking a running jump she launched herself into the air, and as if in slow motion she went to hit the ball into the direction she was looking but changed her mind. Chloe had good peripheral vision which was a god send in policing. It had saved her life a few times. In volleyball it allowed her to look for advantages, gaps in the defence or team mates not being used effectively. Besides the groin distraction it had always worked for her benefit, so while looking elsewhere she hit the ball in a completely different direction. Lucifer was still on his knees as he watched Sugar and Spice get mentally thrown as the ball sailed past them and hit the sand. The point was won.

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps as Lucifer stood and whooped in victory as he faced them. Lucifer turned to Chloe as she ran over and launched herself at him smiling, arms going around his neck. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped round his middle. She hugged him tight as he whirled around. “You never cease to surprise me Detective” he whispered in her ear. “and I’ll never stop loving you” she whispered back. As he leaned back to look at her face to face she moved in for a deep kiss. Lucifer didn’t hold back as her lips met his. He squeezed her closer to him, a hand moving to behind her head the other under her bottom, bringing her even closer. The crowd went wild with an emphasise on wolf whistles. Lucifer broken off with a wide grin. “Thank you” Chloe said lovingly, “Thank you for all of this” and she went back to holding him tightly. Eventually Sugar and Spice came over to congratulate them and Lucifer reluctantly let her go and lowered her to the ground. “Thanks for the game”, Saffron said “That last move was fantastic. I didn’t know that you could jump so high, and to distract us from your true goal was a brilliant strategic move. I’ll remember that one for the future”. Lucy nodded in agreement “You take care, see you around”, a quick shake of hands and polite kisses from Lucifer saw them leave. The crowd started to scatter leaving them in the own company so visors were swapped for sunglasses, shoes put on and finally a cotton shirt found it’s way back onto its owner.

“That was a dirty move you pulled, touching yourself like that” Chloe scolded as they walked back to the loungers. “Huh.. kettle” Lucifer responded looking a little shocked. “You started with those…” He made a move to imitate her giggling breasts “and the…” and he wiggled bum. Chloe laughed and Lucifer couldn’t help but join in. “Perhaps” Chloe said thoughtfully “ but we do make a good team don’t we, partner”. She reached for his hand. Lucifer took hold and they linked fingers. “Indeed we do Detective, indeed we do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I love comments so please feel free to comment. Warning - The next chapter is dark and emotional and deals with child neglect. It's nearly finished but work always seems to steal away my time.


	4. The Sun Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child in need? Chloe can't resist and Lucifer comes to the rescue and the Devil takes control. Their weekend away starts to take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - too much on at work!. So Chloe and Lucifer are about to have their relaxation broken but some serious child neglect. Look away if this disturbs you but it's a crucial piece in the long run.
> 
> (Sorry for mistakes.. my grammar is just as bad as my spelling) 
> 
> Always love any feedback you want to give.

Chapter 4 : Sun Trap

He was sat in the sand, his large bulk grinding into the ground forcing a large crater to appear; grains spooling over themselves in hopeful anticipation of not being squashed underneath him. While his frame matched that of Lucifer, his stomach grotesquely oozed over the top of his ill-fitting trousers, trying it’s up most to burst through the overly tight shirt as it stressed at the buttons. Black hair gripped his scalp through a mixture of sweat and grease as it glistened in the rays of the sun.

The click and hiss of another can could be heard as he brought up but yet another beer can to his lips, gulping it down as though it were the essence of life. Eyes of hazel had watched the crowd dissipate from over by the bar and volleyball area, searching and finding particular candidates that he was interested in, even if they weren’t reciprocating. A sly and arrogant half smile crept over his face as he took the last swig from the can, crushing it with his hands and reaching for another pack of four, brushing his greasy mop away from his eyes as he did so.

John Lettee was an arsehole of the highest magnitude. If evil had a physical form it would most definitely reside as him. A routine of maiming, murdering and mutilating made up his pitiful existence, but he loved every minute of it. It didn’t matter whether it was a family member on the receiving end of his blood lust or a complete stranger that he’d fixated on that night. Of course he was a master of disguise, putting on various emotion faces when the bodies were found, especially when they found his wife’s. He’d made it so difficult to determine for them to determine it was her but well, she had refused to have sex with him so what else could he do with such a whore but treat her body with contempt.

As foul odorous sweat dripped down his brow, it merged with the already large pool that gripped to his shirt around his neck. He smiled as he enjoyed the view of possible victims passing in front of him - well a bit of robbery and rape didn’t bother him in the slightest. The mass of available flesh on show made him achingly hard and with no-one was at home to relieve him of it – well not yet anyway, it was game on. Out of the six four-pack of beers that he’d bought with him only one remained. Starting on the last pack he continued to drink, grinning and absently rubbed himself as disgusting and depraved thoughts ran through his mind. 

Of course he took no notice of the small shadow that sat next to him, thin and pale in an old blue sun dress that was way to small for her. With long blonde hair and blue eyes, Rosie looked like her mother and, God be blessed, didn’t take after the true monster that was about to comatose from drink beside her. She tried to appreciate that her father had brought them .. her to the beach but her mind was distracted and she unconsciously fidgeted with the red cross birth mark under her ear. It had never really healed, the dull ache a constant reminder of it’s presence for the 10 years she'd been alive. She was so used to it now that every now and then she would forget the pain was ever there.

A snarl reached her small and delicate ears, then a low and thick voice came through. It was one she tried to drown out both during the day and in her dreams. “At least I haven’t got your fucking brother here to ruin it. Him and his fucking screaming" the laugh profoundly immoral.

Rosie felt physically sick as she tightened her grip on her knees, hunching them as close to her chest as possible. She looked behind her and then back to stare into his hate filled eyes. There was no way she’d be able to persuade her father to listen to her this time, she’d just get marked again, hopefully this time with no breaks.

“He’s only good for one thing, bringing in the extra money" he continued, swooning slightly as the heat, sun and drink started to take effect.

“You’re a fucking whore just like your mother. Both of you are fucking mistakes, you should have died at birth...along with that whore of your motherrrrrr". Slurring he made a grab for her wrist and spitting as he spoke “one day...” he snarled, eyes dark and menacing. A sense of foreboding overtook Rosie as she slowly opened his grip to let the blood flow back into her hand. Never once taking her eyes away from his; a lesson learnt from numerous times in the past. He looked confused, shaking his head but it just made the drink incapacitate him further. Rosie watched as he swayed and slumped back, now supine against the sand with his mouth gaping open.

Rosie didn’t really cry anymore. No more tears to weep for herself, brother and dead mother. She’d accepted the fact years ago that no-one would come to help her, not even God. Even the adults who should be protecting her didn’t believe her and felt sorry for her father; complaints falling on their deaf ears. Rosie had taken over the role of mum when her mother ‘disappeared’ over a year ago. The body , or what was left of it, being found buried, deep, some distance away from the house. 

At least Rosie was still alive, there for Michael, her bubbly infant brother with similar features to herself, who now approached his second birthday. She’d managed to protect him from her father’s wrath as best she could, taking the punishments that were initially aimed for him. That wouldn’t be the case in a few years though, once the monthly clinics stopped and they were again completely alone with ‘him’. This drunken episode was one amongst many that would have her hiding under inadequate bedding late at night, hoping and praying that she didn’t hear the door knob turn.

It was now three o’clock in the afternoon and they’d been here for an hour or so. Her father had parked in a small out of the way parking lot so as to avoid prying eyes, taking a shady space under a tree only for his comfort when they came to drive home. Rosie squinted as she turned to look behind her shoulder, worry written all over her face. Though she despised him, she needed to get her father to wake up. She needed those keys. Perhaps he’d give them to her now he was virtually out cold and not thinking straight, hopefully he wouldn’t remember what she’d done or ask when he woke. Moving slowly to her side she gently shook him – no joy. Again, using a little more force but it wasn’t working. He’d be out for hours now.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing. It was getting hot now, Michael wouldn’t last much longer in the car. She needed help now if she wasn’t going to loose the most precious thing she had in the world. Standing, she brushing down her dress, the grains of sand falling to join their siblings on the beach. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she looked down at the slumbering beast, it’s mouth open and dribbling. It would likely mean a beating but that didn’t matter..only her brother. It was clear what she had to do…her decision was made.

Looking around her most people had left, going back to their expensive boats moored just a small distance from the beach. Others had departed to the main car park further down the beach but there were a few people still on sun loungers at the other end, so taking a deep breath she set off at a run to the nearest occupied lounger.

She was tired when shed reached the first lounger. She hadn’t eaten anything yet that day and she was breathing heavy and the sand on her bare feet burnt. Bending to rest on her knees she let herself catch her breath before reaching over to gently touch a middle aged lady, wearing a wide brimmed hat, on her arm to wake her.

Angry eyes immediately flew open “What the Hell !” the red haired, woman screamed, waking her male companion next to her. “What do you want .. were you trying to steal...” the woman’s face distorted in fury.

Rosie was shaking her head vigorously and pointing towards the way she’d run. Reaching and holding the woman’s arm to try to get her to follow her.

The male companion was now up and moving aggressively towards her. “Get off her you little brat! Get away".

Rosie was determined, still gripping the woman’s arm, she managed to get her to a sitting position. The woman reached over and now gripped Rosie’s hand squeezing hard trying to get her to release her.

“Let go of me you little shit" she snarled, now bending back Rosie’s wrist so far that Rosie had to let go before it broke - she had no choice. As soon as she released the woman’s arm the man shoved her so hard that she flew several feet back landing on the compacted sand, grazing her hand quite badly on several stones. 

“Clear off will you" he shouted, waving his arms “bloody vermin, knew we shouldn’t have come here .. to many..” he waved at Rosie in disgust.

The only thing she was glad to inherit from her father was shear will power. She wasn’t giving up, it was a matter of life or death. She hauled herself from the carpet of sand and brushed herself down. ‘ _You will understand me’_ she thought to herself. Bringing her right hand into a fist with thumb on top she placed it solidly in her left palm bring both towards her chest. ‘ _Help me, help me’._

The couple just shook their heads, muttering obscenities as they gathered their belongs and started to walk off towards the shoreline. She had no choice but to watch them sadly as they walked away in the opposite direction she wanted them to go. Her heart sank.

~~~

Chloe’s eyes were shut under her shades, a small smile adorned her face. She was enjoying the warmth on her muscles, the soothing rays feeling good against her skin touching her everywhere, replenishing her strength; she was so relaxed. Lucifer was definitely giving her fun and relaxation today and she wondered what he had in store for later. It had been quite peaceful up until now.

Shouting and screaming started to intrude into her space and one of her eyes inched slowly open.

There, not too far in front of them was a full on commotion, voices raised, angry and venomous. It was obvious that the woman in front of her was upset as a young child had hold of her by the arm and didn’t appear to want to let go. Chloe didn’t think that could be her mother, proof no longer needed when the man next to the woman got up and shoved the girl so hard it sent her flying into a heap.

That was it, Chloe was now sitting bolt upright getting her surf shoes on quickly. “Lucifer" she said quietly but determined to wake him.

“Ummmm", a sleepy male voice responded.

“Somethings going on, I’m going to find out, wake up" Chloe was now standing. When she didn’t get a response, she took on her detective tone. “Lucifer”.

He opened one eye, just to check that she wasn’t going to let him sleep. The other opened quickly when he saw her stern face frowning at him.

“Over there" she pointed to a small waif of a girl whom was standing and watching a couple marching off. The rather expensive speedboat appeared to be their destination.

“Fine..Fine...” as he sat up and started to get his shoes on.

“I’ll go and check. You follow..yes?” she waited for an answer.

“Yes..yes" his tone clearly a bit put out about the whole, ‘you’ve woken me for this’ attitude.

The girl was still standing by the loungers looking forlorn. Chloe was angry as she made her way over to the girl. If anything those adults had just committed an assault on the minor irrelevant of what she was doing. No need to shove a child like that.

The girl turned as Chloe approached slowly.

“Are you ok“ Chloe spoke gently as she kneeled in front of the child.

The girl nodded, her blue eyes locked with Chloe’s. With all the experience she’d had in the Department, Chloe recognised distress when she saw it.

“Did they hurt you?” Chloe’s eyes roamed across the girl looking her up and down for any signs of injury. As she did so her eyes widened in disbelieve – it was obvious that this child was being neglected, why hadn’t the authorities picked this up?

Rosie shook her head.

“Can you tell me your name, perhaps I can help” and that’s when Chloe suddenly realised that something was definitely out of the ordinary. The girl put her fist and thumb up into her other palm, pulling back towards her several times.

Rosie’s eyes never left this new lady, The lady’s expression looked surprised and the high frown made Rosie have hope. This woman wasn’t screaming obscenities at her like the other one. She wasn’t violent but looked thoughtful so Rosie waited in anticipation, eager for any response.

Chloe wasn’t expecting someone to sign ‘Help me’. Chloe new some of the basics of sign language. It was part of her training in the force and one of Trixie’s friends was partially deaf and a few extra lessons to learn the general polite phrases was all that was needed to get by. Chloe held her hand up to the girl telling her, hopefully, to wait. Turning around she shouted to a somewhat sluggish Lucifer “Lucifer, I need you...like now", concern and worry carrying across the beach. She could see that Lucifer shot up at that tone and request, actually jogging over to where they were.

“What, Detective, is so pressing that it requires my immediate attention" a slight annoyance in his voice.

“She’s in trouble, she needs help and I don’t speak sign" Looking back and forth between the youngster in front of her and Lucifer who now stood beside her.

“Well...I haven’t spoken that in ages, I might be a little rusty as there’s a few different dialects and...”

He didn’t finish his sentence as the girl in front of him tugged at his arm. He looked down and frowned “You can hear then child?”

She nodded and then burst into furious movements of her hands and fingers as she kept looking back and forth from whence she came, becoming agitated.

“Slow down a little child I only got half of that.” Lucifer was slightly shocked as he started to sign as he spoke even though she could hear.

“First, what’s your name child” Lucifer had now kneeled down to get a better view of her small hands.

“Rosie. Detective this is Rosie” he carried on reciting both his and her responses.

“What matter requires the full attention of myself and the Detective”

_“I need help with my baby brother, he’s trapped and my dad is drunk and won’t wake up”_

“Don’t fret child, we can help. Whereabouts is your brother?”

_“He’s trapped in the car. Dad’s left him in there for a few hours now. I’m really worried. I can’t get the keys….”_

“Rosie, are you saying that your baby brother has been, for the last couple of hours, trapped in a car” Lucifer’s pitch had increased and an edge of anger slipped into his voice.

 _“Yes…I need help to get him out – please …. Help me”_ her face pleading with the man and woman in front of her.

Lucifer shot Chloe a look as it dawned on them the urgency of the request. “Lucifer, in this heat…” Chloe’s face drained of colour.

Lucifer stood up suddenly making Chloe and Rosie jump. He looked at Rosie and then into the distance as he tried to sense the boy’s soul. He turned to Chloe “Detective.. we have to go....now" as he scooped up Rosie in his arms and took off at full running pace down the beach. Chloe stood frozen for less than a second before she took off after him, glad of the surf shoes they’d decided to take with them.

~~~

Relief flooded through Rosie now that she’d found this huge mountain of a man. Though initially nervous as he towered above her, she managed to tell him about her father, the locked car and her brother trapped inside. He was nice, told her not to worry they would help her. They had taken her seriously, the first time in her short life that she hadn’t been dismissed by grown-ups. He was holding her in his arms now and she nestled into his chest feeling safe for the first time since her mother died. She could hear his racing heart beat as he ran and the warmth radiating from his body. She couldn’t see the nice Detective, but knew she was hot on his heals. She glanced down at her grazed hand as he carried her, it was hurting now but she wasn’t going to let that get to her, her brother was her priority.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what the girl had just told them. The sun was at its hottest and that meant trouble for anyone, let alone a child trapped in a car. Rosie was light, a lot lighter than she should have been for her height. She weighed nearly nothing in his arms. Lucifer looked over his shoulder a few times to ensure Chloe was following. Stopping, he lowered Rosie to the ground.

“Where..., where exactly child". Rosie pointed to a small break in trees, a hidden path that led to the unused car park.

Chloe had caught up to them and, looking at Lucifer straight in the eyes they jogged down the path. Rosie following them closely behind. It was a small car park not really used as grass and brush covered the ground.

Chloe was the first to spot the wagon, hidden between a couple of trees and she ran over shouting at Lucifer “Keep her there.. yes" concern clearly visible in her voice. Chloe knew that if Rosie’s brother was in fact dead, it wouldn’t be pleasant, Rosie definitely didn’t need to see that. Lucifer understood placing his hands on Rosie’s shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Best to stay here child" he said calmly. She nodded and her miniscule body slumped against his tall frame.

They watched.

Chloe approached the green 4x4 wagon, her heart pounding, adrenaline running high at the thought of what she might find. Pulling her shades up into her hair and shielding her eyes with her hand, she peered through the windscreen. While she could see the figure in a rear child seat she couldn’t get a clear view. She moved round to the closest tinted window, trying the doors as she went.

She tapped on the burning window trying to get any reaction from the occupant, but there wasn’t any movement.

She looked at Lucifer, worry written over her face.

“Stay here child, do not move from this spot unless I say, do you understand” Lucifer commanded and Rosie nodded.

Leaving the child’s side, Lucifer reached the detective in a few short steps watching as she picked up a large log and aimed it at the passenger side window. She swung with enough strength to break a standard car window, but the glass held.

“Shit.. what’s this made of..” as she turned to her partner. Chloe started to panic, swinging again with all the strength she could muster, determined. The glass held again.

“We have to get the child out. I...” their eyes met, message conveyed clearly to her partner. Chloe could see his rage building, the flick of a muscle in his jaw as he tensed. She could see him thinking and looking around him.

“Stand back Detective" his eyes now flickering with fire. His ire at the situation clear.

Chloe stepped back as Lucifer bent forward grasping two edges of the rear door, and with an almighty bellow ripped the door completely off, throwing it down on the ground behind him. He moved back making space and, with a concerned face turned to Chloe, who was already moving into the wagon at speed.

Chloe touched the inside on the car, flinching away at the burning heat of the plastic and boiling air which hit her near naked flesh. She looked at the infant, restrained in his car seat fully clothed, a deep flushed red if not purple colour to his skin. Chloe’s heart broke. She reached a finger to his face, gently brushing it down to his chin with just enough pressure that would wake a sleeping child. She held her breath, hoping that they weren't too late. A tiny murmur reached Chloe’s ears and a small finger moved slowly.

Relief flooded through Chloe’s body, and a tear left her, running slowly down her cheek. She turned to face Lucifer who was patiently waiting behind her. Seeing the tear Lucifer reached for her “Detective" he said gently his arms reaching for her.

“It’s ok Lucifer, he’s alive but barely. We need the police and ambulance right away" her training taking over.

“Yes, very well Detective" Lucifer looked up and around as by this time, a small group had gathered just behind Rosie watching the scene unfold. Luckily, they hadn’t arrived to see the Devil rip off a car door. Lucifer happily commandeered a mobile from one of the bystanders and made the appropriate calls while his eyes continued to watch the Detective closely in case the infant deteriorated.

Chloe unlocked the straps that restrained Michael’s body, still careful not to touch her bare skin on the ‘hot as hell’ metal frame of the car. She slowly managed to get hand around the child supporting his head, as he still wasn’t fully conscious and his body limp, she retrieved him from the stifling vehicle.

“Detective" Lucifer’s worried tone drifted across the car park.

“He’s alive but unconscious" she shouted, “I need a towel and water, lots of water quick.” As she laid the infant down, ready at any time to undertake emergency CPR.

Lucifer relayed the information to the emergency services on the mobile. “ETA 3 minutes" he directed to the detective who nodded in response. The bystanders were still watching but at least Chloe’s commanding tone had brought the thrusting of bottled water and towels at Lucifer. Lucifer could see that Rosie still hadn’t moved from the spot he’d told her to stay in earlier. She was just staring at the car, frozen with shock.

“Here, come with me" as he handed her the towels and beckoned her to follow him over to see her brother.

“Detective, is it OK to..” He didn’t manage to finish as he handed over the water and took in Michael’s appearance. Chloe felt the Devil’s eyes without looking at him. He was furious, luckily the sunglasses covered up the flames the licked at his irises. Chloe took the water and towels from them both. Covering his little head with a towel, she poured water over it in a continuous stream completely soaking the cloth. She stripped his little body of immediate clothing, repeating the towels and water over the rest of him. 

For the first time that day and for what had seemed an age, a small stream of tears ran down Rosie’s face, marking a track through the thin layer of grim, a reminder of her home life. She blamed herself as she looked at Michael, his little body limp and near lifeless laying on the floor virtually naked in front of strangers.

Chloe shock her head, he own anger rising as the immediate necessity for her to be calm ebbed away. She looked up as she heard the sirens, now able to pay attention to the man by her side, his fists clenched. He had remained silent, not a word passed his limps after passing her the water. As the paramedics arrived and surrounded her, Chloe handed over the small bundle to them. She caught her breath when two little eyes opened, revealing green emerald eyes staring at her, watching her and never leaving her face, examining her closely. She smiled warmly at him “you’re going to be OK Michael" gently caressing his head. Her broken heart shattered into pieces as a small smile and gurgle left his lips. Chloe motioned to Rosie to go with the paramedics but she clung to Lucifer’s arm looking panicked. For the first time in minutes his demeanour relaxed “It’s fine child they will take care of you, you have my word. We will speak again”. 

She hugged him and with a sigh and sign ‘ _thank you’_ , she released him and followed her brother into the back of the ambulance. She thought it probably best as the graze was starting to hurt and throb – and only now did the scar start hurting again as she moved away from Lucifer.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what had happened and in the last 15 minutes or so. The child was an innocent, parents were meant to protect their children were they not. They shouldn’t be torturing them? His ire was great as it stoked the furnace within. He was unable to contain it any longer and the father needed to be found and punished immediately.

Chloe was giving a statement to a young police officer who was eagerly taking notes, obviously nothing so exciting had happened in their area for ages. “The main priority was the child” Chloe continued, “we needed to get him out immediately. I tried to smash the windows but they are definitely non standard, they just wouldn’t break. Then my partner..”, she went to turn to point to Lucifer when she paused. It’s not as though she could say, ‘ he used his devil strength and ripped the door off it’s hinges’. “My partner noticed that the joints looked rusty so we prized the door open with the log both ends and it came straight off. You can’t even see the mark the log made.” Hoping that she would be believed. The young uniform was nodding vigorously as she made notes totally oblivious to the fact that it was virtually impossible. “I then released the child and administered first aid, the ambulance and yourselves arrived shortly after.”

“And the father, do we know where he is?” the officer looked up for the first time. Chloe looked around to ask Lucifer but he had disappeared from view. A worrying sinking feeling came over Chloe all of a sudden. It dawned on her exactly where Lucifer may be. “Um...I’ll get back to you.. yes I’ll be back. Sorry excuse me.” She took off at a run towards the beach leaving a frowning and very confused officer behind. Unfortunately, she didn’t quite reach him time.

~~~

Lucifer’s rage had overtaken him. He stalked towards a drunken figure of a man on the beach, close to the parking lot. The figure had just started to stand as Lucifer called out. “John Lettee?”

“Yeah, who wants to...” was as far as his slurred words got as a fist full of Devil rage hit him. Lucifer had drawn back his fist, his eyes aflame. There was no thought to the action, the Devil’s vengeance fuelled his strength as it flowed down his arm propelling his fist as it flew forward. It collided with a disgustingly sweaty nose, sliding onto a cheek and past into the air behind.

John didn’t know what hit him, but the pain was so intense as his whole body spun, falling face first into the sand with a loud thud.

Lucifer swore as the less than full strike didn’t fully knock him out. Any day with less humidity would have met his purpose. Snarling, Lucifer kneeled on the man’s back, and with his left hand grab a large chunk of greasy hair, pulling his head back. He leaned in close, feeling and smelling the disgusting breath that blew in his direction. Salt, sweat, alcohol and blood particles floated his way.

Controlling his gag reflex, Lucifer hissed. “Why John, why did you leave your child to roast in the car.” Lucifer shook the head when no answer was forthcoming. A moan ensued announcing the occupant in his grip was at least conscious.

“Come on John, you know you want to tell me. I can taste the evil within you John, its desire is strong. **TELL ME**!’ he shouted.

The voice was whispered but clear. “Hate them, want them to die. Biggest mistake of my life."

Lucifer gripped tighter, “You will no longer see those children again, you will sign custody over to me , my lawyer will draw up the papers which you **will** sign. You will no longer play a part in their lives". He growled. “Do you understand me" the Devil lifted the head and hit it again to the ground.

“Yes.” A faint response made.

Chloe wasn’t on time to stop the flying fist but was glad that the uniform, who was now following her, wasn’t in view. Just this once she didn’t interfere her own rage matching that of the Devil. Even if she had tried to intervene there was no way she would get him calm - best to let him vent.

Lucifer’s temper was still flaring as he spotted her watching. He lifted his knee off John and stood. He lent forward grabbing him by the throat and yanking him into a standing position, holding him tightly by the shirt in both hands - he shook him as John started to pass out.

“Oh , don’t leave us just yet John" he spat. With both the Detective and other officer in ear shot he continued his own unique version of questioning.

“I think there’s plenty more your hiding behind that grotesque face of yours. Come on John, what did you do John? You know you can’t keep it too yourself". Lucifer diving into full mojo mode.

John was still dizzy and foggy from drink and the punch, he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth as he looked directly into Lucifer’s eyes “Killed her, the whore".

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose “and" another shake. “What whore?”

“The wife. Whore, should have died with the first one but it didn’t work out. After the second well she had to die. Killed her and dumped the body". John bit his lip in an attempt to stop the flow of words but he couldn’t. He _wanted_ to tell this arsehole Brit everything about it, he wanted to gloat and feel pride in his actions.

Chloe knew this wasn’t the end and as she and the officer approached she held out her hand to prevent the other from getting any closer to him. Lucifer still had hold of John as only Chloe approached him. She’d heard it all but they needed more “How did you kill her John” she asked.

John tried desperately to look away but Lucifer the pull was to strong and the truth spilled from his lips. He mustn’t, he couldn’t give them the details it would be his downfall. The others, it would mean the he’d have to tell them about the others. His eyes took on a wild and frightened appearance as blood trickled from his mouth as he continued to bite his tongue to prevent himself from talking. It was to no avail. 

“Tyre iron" he stuttered “in the boot of the car wreck at the back of the house. Police didn’t search there .. fucking morons" he chuckled then groaned as he realised what he’d said.

Lucifer turned to the Detective “Do we need more" Lucifer snarled trying desperately not to rip an arm or leg off his current concern.

“I think...” Chloe turned to the officer “ it’s more than enough. Don’t you agree officer". The officer stood there unable to say a word, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She hurriedly nodded as she came to her senses, reaching for her cuffs and radioing for assistance.

John was in no fit state to run and with a final shake from Lucifer he was let loose. He dropped with a heavy thud to the ground. His pitiful mess took residence on the sand, blood now dripping from the broken nose just recently inflicted by the Devil, joining that in his mouth.

John sat and contemplated what had just happened. He was confused. He had just spilling the beans on his wife to some weird man who had just come up to him, punching him and then demanding that he sign over his kids. Then he’d confessed to the police .. fuck what had just happened! He would need to get this sorted and quickly. That arsehole Brit and those fucking kids will pay so help him. He remained silent as he was wretched upwards, arms dutifully put behind his back and quickly handcuffed.

Lucifer was fuming, he’s wrath great and it continued to bubble to the surface. Having dropped the vile human to the ground, he turned and approached the Detective. “I’ll meet you this side of the beach shortly" and without another word left her, not waiting for an answer.

Chloe only managed to get a few fingers brushed on his arm before it was whisked away with rest of him. She’d only ever seen him this angry when farther frank died, she felt it keenly. A pressing weight surrounded him drawing him into darkness. She didn’t stop him but watched as he went back to collect their things. At the speed he was walking it wouldn’t take him long.

Chloe watched as the man was taken away by the local law enforcement. He hadn’t said a word after Lucifer’s mojo finished which wasn’t unusual, but something didn’t sit right with her. There was something more to him than just killing his wife, something sinister lurking beneath. She turned to the officer, “I don’t know what it is but there’s something not quite right. I can’t put my finger on it but you might want to look into any other missing persons, particularly females. My gut is telling me there might be more bodies".

The officer looked shocked again with Chloe coming to the conclusion that she must be fairly new to the force and still green. Making notes the officer nodded to Chloe “Do you want us to keep you informed". “Thanks. Yes, I think that’s a good idea. I might be able to offer some insight into anything else that might turn up on the homicide front". The officer smiled and thanked Chloe for her assistance, but Chloe’s mind was now on the man currently waiting on a jet ski in front of her. “I’ll be off now..my transport awaits" she smiled weakly at the officer.

While Lucifer helped her board and she wrapped her arms around his waist, he was tense, rigid, no give at all. He was silent as he threw Ben into full throttle, speeding their way back to Morningstar. Even though the heat of the day was receding, the fire pits of Hell that flowed through the Angel in front of her had not. She loosened her grip slightly in fear that she would burn from its intensity. Today was not going as she had planned and soothing the Devil now seemed to be her next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's going to have her hands full next chapter. As you might have guessed there might be more to John and Rosie than meets the eye and why would Lucifer want to suddenly take Rosie and Michael under his wing - is it something to do with a hidden birth mark - has someone been playing in the darkness?


	5. Wrath of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest makes and appearance, which brings it's own questions as to how it happened. The realisation that he's done something rather rash finally sinks in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flew out of the keyboard, a little shorter than the others but the split is important, as my muse worked overtime. Strangely it's taken on a totally different route to the original plan...or perhaps it's her ineffable plan for me. The next chapter is nearly complete so should be up in the next couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy and feedback always gratefully received.
> 
> I don't own any main characters and those I've made up have no resemblance to anyone and if they do it's purely accidental. My mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5: Wrath of an Angel

Lucifer didn’t remember walking back along the beach or putting away the picnic things. Everything was shadowed in a red mist, nothing seemed real. He’d seen himself being carried gently in the arms of the Devil, walking back and forth in and out of the water, packing items into Ben. He remembered making a phone call, but the conversation was a blur. The mist was leaving him now and his mind was becoming clearer - he was heading back to Morningstar with the Detective curled in behind him.

While his heat started to recede, his anger began to rise again, humanity’s failings starting to reveal themselves as he took them within, submerging himself in the grotesqueness. He felt her arms around his waist but also how she moved; backing away from him, her fingertips loosening their grip. He managed to control landing Ben into the open bay, though a little too fast for comfort but his thoughts were drifting again as he helped the Detective rise from behind him.

The small urchin that he had held in his arms, her hair and eyes reminding him so much of the Detective, yet her dishevelled appearance hurt him within – why did it hurt? To attempt to murder an infant so barely involved in the world, to cut off the time they would spend growing up, discovering the wonders and luxurious sins of the world would have been denied him. Punishment, he should have punished that human filth – made him suffer as he did the child, bring his blood to boiling and watch every second as he writhed in agony – reliving all his sins as it sliced, time and time again into his flesh. Oh the fun the demons would have on his feeble soul when he perished – perhaps Mazikeen would like to play first. 

Chloe remained silent as she dismounted the jet ski; there would be nothing gained talking to him for the moment. He needed more time to relax and process as she could see that recent events were hitting him hard. She watched him carefully as he finally rose from him seat, pulling Ben up out of the water. Concentrating on Ben’s carrier, she set to work emptying the remaining contents of the basket. She couldn’t help but throw several glances Lucifer’s way just to be sure that he wouldn’t do anything ‘stupid’.

Lucifer’s thoughts continued to plague him as he walked to the door closure button, slamming his hand against it, he brought the rest of his arms against the wall bracing himself, his head dropped. He tried desperately to control his breathing but the rage surged again. “Why!” he muttered just loud enough for the Detective to hear. Chloe stopped the unpacking and stood to look at him not speaking, waiting for him to continue. “Why!” he snarled deeply, turning with red Devil rage in his eyes. Chloe felt his rage but also his despair, the despair that only humanity could bring him.

“Sometimes there is no _why_ Lucifer. It just is”, She left the picnic basket and other items by Ben and slowly moved towards him. 

“You have those people that make mostly right choices in life and you have those that don’t”. She was about 5 foot away from him when he suddenly cried out, an agonising scream that saw him double over in pain, grasping his chest. “Lucifer!“, she screamed as she watched him stumble and grab a nearby rail to steady himself.

A searing heat had hit him hard, wrenching at his soul, stretching it, twisting it. He’d known nothing like it since the fall. He could do nothing other than scream, doubling over to try and easy this surging, pulsing pain. It squeezed tighter as he hissed and tried to pant it out.

Chloe was at his side in an instant. “Lucifer" she gently laid her hands on his shoulders kneeling in front of him. “What’s happening. Is it your Devil form? It’s never hurt you like this before" searching his body for any visible injury that might indicate the source of his pain. 

The pain ebbed slightly as he regained his breathing. He felt her warm gentle touch running his back and was surprised as she stopped when he looked up at her blinking. She’d frozen. He watched as the colour drained from her – she was now white as a sheet. He titled his head slightly, “What the matter Detective?”.

She spoke slowly “Lucifer.. your eyes".

“Are they still flaming love? Sorry" he spoke through a sad half smile, even with the pain still bubbling and swirling through his chest.

“No...no they were… white … just for a second they were white". She carried on staring at him.

It was a couple of seconds before the realisation hit him. “Bollocks", he averted his eyes, gazing down to the floor in case it happened again. ‘ _Why now’,_ he asked himself, it had been millennia since the last episode - when he fell. This shouldn’t be happening, he buried this.. they buried this so this wouldn’t happen. This was bad, so very, very bad. He looked at his Detective as thought of losing her reared it’s ugly head. No, she was still his and he would do everything to protect her – they both would. He needed to get somewhere else, further out to sea away from the shore.

“Detective, we have to get out of here now". His tone serious as his worried eyes met hers. He continued to fidget with the pain and the heavy rising feeling within - grasping and releasing the rail.

“Right I can help you to the top deck" Chloe saw the pain, his frantic attempt to stop whatever was happening to him. She grabbed him round the waist to help him stand but he pushed her away.

“No you don’t understand.” Shaking his head, “You have to get Morningstar out of here … you’re going to need to go full throttle. Do you understand Detective. Can you do it". Clutching his chest as he bit out the last words.

Chloe nodded confused, “but...”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll make my way up. Now hurry… GO!" He shouted waving her off.

Chloe ran as fast as she could. Down the corridor, up the stairs until she reached the top deck and the controls. Panic was so close to engulfed her as she looked at all the dials and buttons. She hit the anchor up button first and it whirled into operation. At least that would give her time to figure what needed to be done next. Surveying the dash, “ignition...ignition" her hands moving swiftly, touching the dials and buttons. Finally spotting it, she turned the key and Morningstar purred into life. “OK girl Lucifer needs us" she whispered. She checked the various instruments and radar, glad there were no boats in the immediate vicinity. The final clunk of the anchor reaching its highest point prompted her to start to throttle Morningstar up and they started to move. It wasn’t the most graceful of starts as the engines kicked in quickly, rattling and jostling everything on board as her speed picked up.

Lucifer had made it to the bottom of the stairs when the next wave of agony hit him, swaying he fell to the ground. He heard himself scream, echoes of his pain carrying up the stairs. As he felt the anchor complete, a small smirk crossed his face and his breathing slowed slightly. “Well done, Detective”.

They could do this, they could get to the top deck. “You listening … we’ve got to do this, we have to succeed. The Detective’s life depends on it”. He was sweating now, perspiration dripping down his face. Wiping his brow with his hand he tried to continue.

Without notice, he fell up the first couple of steps as he felt Morningstar kick into life. Unfortunately, the acceleration had him tumbling back down, his sweaty palms failing to get a grip on anything he reached for. He now found himself laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. “When I said full throttle Detective… I meant not all in one go!” rolling his eyes and sighing, he righted himself and re-started the climb. He guessed he probably had five minutes maximum before their guest made an unwelcomed appearance.

Chloe could hear Lucifer’s screams as he slowly made it up the stairs. Appearing he collapsed, exhausted in the middle of the deck. Chloe wiped her head round to quickly look at him before returning and adjusting Morningstar’s heading; out into clear open water.

“Well that was an interesting accent" he rasped, now kneeling but still bent double on the deck .

Chloe hit auto pilot and dived to his side, hugging him “What’s happening to you" she whispered gently.

“I have an idea...and it’s not going to be pleasant. Talk about internal conflict. Linda’s going to have a field day with this”. He snorted, but for the very first time she actually saw fear in his eyes, pure fear. He screamed again, so loud she covered her ears as she watched his devil form appear, his skin aflame, red raw scarred flesh slowly taking over his outer façade. 

Lucifer let out an unnerving chuckle that made her shiver to the core. “Oh, the gang’s nearly all here", he growled low but then followed it with a short-lived manic laugh. 

“Chloe" an agonising whisper left his lips “if...if I start to....my body...if it starts to glow white take cover inside the boat" he continued to pant out.

“I’m not leaving Lucifer. I’m staying right here”. Her words echoing her determination and resolve to stay exactly where she was, beside the man she loved.

She gasped as a low chuckle reverberated from within him, dark and full of menace. Lucifer raised his head slowly, red eyes meeting hers, boring into her. “Detective..”, the Devil spoke. “Always so stubborn yet beautiful… that’s why I love you. Don’t forget that no matter you hear or see”.

“There must be something I can do” looking around her. It was futile, she knew she couldn’t really help and that made her feel terrible.

“Cut the engines” Lucifer spoke, his eyes now reverting back to his normal brown. Chloe quickly got to her feet and did as she was instructed.

The Devil started to chuckle, his volume increased as it made Morningstar shake, his head now raised to the sky as he screamed “Welcome back brother…Sam.a.el” and that’s when she saw his face change. His body shook as he lowered his head with his pure white wings bursting forth. She gasped as ice white eyes starred back at her intently.

His face was stolid as he spoke thunderously “This day will the Lord deliver thee into mine hand; and I will smite thee, and take thine head from thee; and I will give the carcase of the host unto the fowls of the air, and to the wild beasts of the earth, that all the earth may know that there is a God”.

Chloe covered her ears as the words boomed across Morningstar making her sway and rattle with the sheer volume. Chloe ended up crouched in front of Lucifer. All was quiet for several seconds and Chloe went for a quick peek. She knew she was being watched.

“Lucifer…” she spoke quietly, she couldn’t see his face at that moment as he was now looking down at his hands that still held his devil form. At her voice, he jolted his head upwards and she was relieved to see soft brown eyes looking at her in confusion.

“Was I just quoting from the bible…bugger”. He grimaced, flexing his devil hands - they felt drained. “He tended to do that, sorry. I don’t think _we_ have the strength to contain him at the moment – caught off-guard. In fact, I think he might grace us with his presence again”. Lucifer was kneeling, still in shock at the sudden appearance of his pre-fall self. The wrath of the light-bringer was powerful, so powerful it had taken both Lucifer and the Devil to banish him previously, lock him deep within.

Chloe approached cautiously, while she was unafraid of Lucifer and his devil side, the appearance of the light-bringer put her on guard. From the way Lucifer had just spoken, she had good cause.

She slipped her hands around his waist as they knelt opposite each other. “It’s OK Lucifer, I’m here”. His Devil hands matched hers as he held her and brought her into a hug. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you" he whispered in her ear. She drew back slightly to see his eyes a mixture of brown and hell fire. She was addressing them both now, Lucifer and the Devil.

“I love you Lucifer, all of you. You know that. My feelings for you are not going to change.” Burying any fear that remained she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Gentle and precious, everything that a kiss should mean between lovers.. she would never leave him.. them.

Lucifer let the kiss take him, drawing strength from her love, determination and pure stubbornness. The Devils strength was returning but he could feel that throbbing deep within and the Detective was, at this moment in time, a distraction that he could not afford.

“My miracle” a weak smile managed to cross his lips as he released her waist and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes to the touch, a gentle curl of her lips in response as she took in his warmth.

His hand suddenly dropped away from the caress as it braced against the floor. His head dropped so their temples joined. His breathing had increased again.

“I need to get off the boat detective. As much as I want you here.. near me, I can’t risk your life. He’s trying to resurface and...” he looked at her now, a pleading in his eyes.

He didn’t need to say the words, she knew “I’m a distraction” she finished for him. She didn’t take it personally but she could she that look in his eyes, the ‘please don’t hate me" look.

Her hands had now moved to cup his face “I’ll be here when you get back now.. Go.. “ she spoke softly followed by a chaste kiss to his lips.

With a last look deep into her eyes, Lucifer stood and ran to the edge of Morningstar, launching himself from the top deck into the water.

Chloe gasped, she had though he would fly not jump into the ocean. She ran to the edge to see if he’d surfaced. Fear took her now. He was mortal around her, he could drown. How long could he hold his breath for? She watched for any signs of life but he hadn’t emerged from the depths. Chloe couldn’t help but collapse and side down the rail, letting her emotions overtake her.

She was alone now somewhere in the ocean with the possibility that her love may be dead because she makes him vulnerable. She placed her face in her hands and she cried.

*

Lucifer didn’t really have a choice. He could fly but that would aid the return of divinity – it would be a cold day in Hell before he’d let that happen. His wings were still out but no, he had no alternative as he stood and ran to the edge. He dived headfirst into the water wrapping his wings into a streamline position. He had to protect Chloe, he couldn’t stay and that tore at him, ripping even more into his soul.

The cold cut of the water hit his senses, it slapped hard into his skin as it flowed over his Devil form. The Detective was close. He felt the intensity of the impact, shock exploding across him as the drive took him deeper than he’d expected.

His wings had furled as he’d hit the water, good, that was good; their natural reaction to keep dry. He pushed himself to swim deeper and further away from Morningstar; the further away the safer the Detective would be. Though he could hold his breath for some considerable time, the battle within had taken a lot of his resilience. He found his lungs starting to burn, his need to breath urgent. He floated to the surface finally emerging to take a deep long breath. Turning, he could see Morningstar as a dot on the horizon. Good. Good, things were going to plan.

He lay there now floating face up in the water looking at the heavens. “How the Hell did you manage to get out, those bonds were solid, the door was shut". He muttered to himself. He closed his eyes as the throbbing took hold again.

Summoning the strength of the Devil and combining it with his own, they latched onto the throbbing. Wrapping and binding it so its light would diminish. Slight pockets of light still gently ebbed through him though. Small rays finding those microscopic holes allowing it to bleed into his body. These he was used too. He'd tapped into them before especially when banishing mum into the void.

He let his mind wonder, his memories of the day occupy him while his body relaxed and his Devil form slowly diminished. Images of the Detective came to him clearly, her face happy, laughing; finally resting on the image he left behind. She said she was a distraction as she let him go – he just needed to protect her from himself. He found himself mentally crying out... _’I am a monster which should never be loved.’_

It was then that he became aware of his surroundings; a gentle nudge at him arm. His eyes flew open as he righted himself to tread water “What the..”. To his surprise and actual happiness there they were, the LA dolphin pod.

There was no need to verbally talk but Lucifer did anyway, conveying his message clearly through his own mental vibrations as well. “Well Hello there! Haven’t seen you lot for a while”.

They circled him, rising to the surface to observe his face, chattering to themselves.

“Yes I know it’s been a long time, and yes I have looked better". He snorted as a few of them nudged affectionately along side him, concerned.

“Nothing to be worried about, it’s sorted.. Well I hope it is.” He frowned.

A smaller dolphin, most likely a calf from last year, scooted up at a rapid rate, turning at the last minute covering him splash.

“Why you...” and couldn’t help but splash back with his hands and smile. “If it were any other time..” he grinned.

A few minutes of rough and tumble; mainly involving Lucifer being either dragged under or waves of water being sent hurling across his head, he gave up the battle. He was a being of air not water but who said you couldn’t have fun in it.

His mind drifted to the Detective, alone on the boat. A nuzzle from the matriarch, brought him back to the present.

“Yes, she’s alone on the boat. I had to leave I didn’t have a choice" he hummed as he stroked her. “Yes, I’ve drifted a bit haven’t I. It’s going to be dark by the time I get back...I had so much more planned for her” he sighed sadly.

Lucifer noticed another large female drift to the opposite side of him.

“Are you sure. I.. thank you" he said sincerely.

Talking hold of their dorsal fins, the dolphins set off with their passenger, heading back to Morningstar. The pod followed.

*

Chloe didn’t know how long Lucifer had been gone. It must have been 20 minutes or more.

She went over the events she’d recently witnessed. She’d told him to go, he was vulnerable around her. He was scared, whatever was happening to him it scared him. She tried to think back in an attempt to explain it. It was then that she remembered. It had something to do with an angel flying around saving people.. he was terrified it was him. Mind you he hadn’t slept in days, kept himself awake. He’d vented then, tried to show her his true self and she’d rejected him.

She had to have faith in him that he’d deal with whatever this was and find his way back.. he was the Devil after all.

She pulled herself up, adjusting her costume and hair. Her eyes were still red and puffy where she’d been crying, but she was determined to be presentable when he got back. She needed a drink, her mouth tasting tacky. Wandering inside to the small deck mini fridge she went for a still water. Not needing a glass, she drank slowly, grateful for cool crispness as it flowed across her lips and into her mouth. It calmed her, bringing her senses back on par.

As she continued to sip, eyes closed, she heard and felt movement. Waves hitting Morningstar? She opened her eyes to look out, but the water was calm.

Then a very quiet voice uttered “Detective". She turned and looked around but couldn’t place where it had come from. Her heart jumped and she dropped the bottle and raced over to the side where she’d last seen him.

“Detective are you there?” Lucifer’s voice was clear.

Tears wouldn’t stay put as they streamed down her face. She flew down the stairs to the mid deck. ”Lucifer... where are you" she screamed “Are you OK.?“ nearly flinging herself over the side of the boat as she crashed into it, holding on tight to the railing.

She could see him now, treading water just off from where she stood.

“I'm OK.. you.." he said concerned

“I am now" she sighed.

“Are you coming aboard or do you need more time" knowing him, he needed more time but wouldn’t dream of asking. She quickly followed with “I don’t mind if you spend a little longer" .

“May be just a tad longer. It’s helping to clean my marbles so to speak". He grinned.

She smiled and sighed with relief. There he was with all his splendid Luciferness.

“Why not come join me, take a dip it’s not too cold.” He invited.

She frowned, looking at the water gently swirling around Morningstar. It was quite still, no massive waves that she could see. Perhaps 5 minutes would be ok in her current getup.

“5 minutes, I’m not in a wetsuit" she said opening the railing at the edge and moving to the external ladder steps, she slowly climbed down holding the side rails as she went. Lucifer had swum over to them so that she could take his hand the last few steps. As her feet touched the water the coldness tingled up her legs, shivering slightly as she lowered herself in. Holding her breath she let herself fall under the water. The coldness stunned her as she tried to catch her breath, gasping as she came up for air.

“I’ve got you" he whispered, circling his arms around her as he drew her in. Her arms automatically went around his neck, her legs around his waist.

“Are you ok" not bothering to worry about herself as she shivered. She felt the heat emanate from his body, his own hot spring surrounding him, so she moved closer to him.

“Yes.. he's back where he should be. I just hope he stays put".

“Sam..a..el? Your given name?” She whispered, she needed to know but she wasn’t going to push.

She felt him stiffen, “The light bringer...yes Samael. A prideful being full of power with a vengeful side. He is no longer me, that person died long ago but the power within remains".

“So he’s part of you, just like the Devil?” she quizzed gently.

“You could say that, I suppose I tap into the power every now and then, but I haven’t been this bad in...well.. since the fall.”

“So you are still you then" she looked closely into his eyes, searching for anything out of the ordinary, well whatever ordinary was for Lucifer.

“All put away...I just don’t understand why or how he got free" he frowned, a puzzle he would need to continue to work on.

“We can work on it lat...” she suddenly jumped. “Something just touched my foot" Chloe’s eyebrows rose as well as her voice. She knew that sharks had been seen in these waters and tried to scramble away, back to the ladder.

As she struggled Lucifer held her tightly and chuckled. “You are probably, at this very moment, in the safest place if you’re worried about sharks".

“What?” She looked closely around him watching bubbles break to the surface. A smooth, glossy nose of a dolphin pop up next to her and she watched in awe as the rest of the pod emerged.

“Lucifer...dolphins" as she slowly reached out to, but not touching, the largest one which surfaced next to Lucifer. “They're beautiful".

“They sort of checked on me as I’d somewhat drifted a bit. They gave me a lift back" he smiled gently, making the pod aware of his gratitude.

“You can talk to them?” She was looking at him with such awe.

“In a manner of speaking. Angels have always been able to talk to animals. How do you think my father got them in the ark, it definitely wasn’t Noah’s herding skills that’s for sure... oh that reminds me to tell you the one about the Donkey later."

She was getting used to the temperature of the water now so started to move away from him. He let he go reluctantly as he always enjoying her close to him.

“Can I touch her. I don’t want to frighten her?” Chloe needed to ask, unsure how the animal would react to her touch.

Lucifer closed his eyes as he transferred the request. “She would be honoured. You can hold her dorsal fin if you like and she can give ride round Morningstar”

He watched as Chloe gave one the biggest and brightest smiles he had ever seen. “Thank her for me".

“Done" he smiled “Off you go then".

Chloe reached out and gently took hold of the fin “Hold tight" he said. With squeals of excitement from both the dolphin and Chloe they were off. Chloe felt weird holding onto the dolphin as they gently swum around. They cut through the water with pure ease, the animal’s shape perfectly sculpted for speed. It was magical.

It ended too soon as they returned to Lucifer who was sprawled out face up and floating again. He was at peace, and it had been a while since he’d felt this peaceful. Chloe thanked her ride and swam over to join him, assuming the same position but stretching out her hand to find his.

“Good" she said.

“Good” he replied.

The remaining fog had started to lift from his memory when he homed in on a single memory. He suddenly righted himself and sat up. “Oh.. bugger"

Chloe followed suit and joined him treading water “What, it’s not starting...” she stared at him intently, checking his eyes.

“No...no.” he shook his head and looked at her directly, his voice a little alarmed “I think I’ve done something rather rash."

“What.. what have you done" her eyebrows raised.

“I think I’ve just gone and taken custody of those two strays.. Michael and Rosie", he voiced in disbelief.

“When did that happen" Chloe couldn’t believe it, but the look of shock on his face said it all…and he never lied.

“I believe l might have made a phone call when I went back to collect our things. Papers should have been signed by now”. Lucifer’s eyes glazed over as the revelation started to sink in. “I do believe I’ve just become a Dad" he voiced at her in pure panic.

“OK...” she said slowly. “I think were done with the swim don’t you", trying to remain calm.

He nodded automatically, still processing what he’d done earlier as they both moved towards the ladder.

A small nudge brought him round slightly and he looked down. Yes, it would be rude to leave and manners cost nothing.

“Thank you for your help today. I do hope to see you again sometime, take care” he said sincerely, patting the matriarch. She splashed a little, wishing him well, before disappearing with the others back into the depths from whence they came.

They climbed in silence, both trying, in their own unique way, to work out what had just happened but also what would happen when they got back to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder when things start to settle down something bad is stirring elsewhere? Well you'd be right and it isn't the light-bringer this time. The plot thickens...


	6. A Bad Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When does a human truly become bad...is it when they ignore their conscious? A bad man knows bad people and those bad people move in even darker circles...all hail the ‘Dark One’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful emails, I so glad you are enjoying.

Chapter 6 : A Bad Man?

It was simple in its design, a standard interrogation room, grey and unassuming but for the two way mirror clearly evident on one of the walls. He’d been in here several times but they’d never managed to pin a thing on him...until now. He was sweating, his heart rate was racing and it had nothing to do with the drink. He’d sobered up quite quickly since the beach. John was scared, the first time in his life he felt the anxiety rise within him biting at him randomly. He tried to put the shakes down to the drink but knew he was just kidding himself.

 _‘That fucking Brit and that damn Cop, what have they done to me_.’ He held his head in his hands as his wrists rattled, driving his fingers through his matted hair.

John looked up as he heard voices outside. With the door opening slowly but just a crack. “Yes, yes. I’ll signal you when we’ve finished" a southern man’s voice responded to what must have been a police officer's question.

John waited, staring at the door. He jumped slightly when it was thrown open and a large, flustered man entered the room. Brian Chu, lawyer, was dressed in a suit that was slightly too small for him, accentuating the pockets of fat the rippled as he walked. His dishevelled appearance down to the call he’d gotten from John just half an hour ago.

Why John had decided to pick him to phone he didn’t know, all he had to work on was the currently incarcerated man bellowing down the phone about being framed, a forced confession, assault and needed his help. There was no request just the forceful command to come down to the station and be quick about it. So he responded, just like any good solider, and hurried down to the lock up.

He’d picked up the copy of the arrest papers as he entered the station but hadn’t read them yet. Making himself known to John was more important. Turning to look at his _friend_ sitting by the table he froze. “John....” he rasped out “What the fuck happened...you look like …. shit" looking him up and down as John sat slouched in a chair as he could take in his full appearance.

“A fucking Brit happened that’s what and some slut of a cop". He spat out.

Brian raised his eyebrows taken aback by the venomous reply. He plonked his briefcase down on the table and took the only other seat, opposite John. “Right, give me a minute I haven’t had a chance to look over the charges”. Brian did indeed read over the charges and as he progressed through his face changed, a horrified expression took residence.

“Fuck John, you promised”. Brian looked up, his green eyes locking with the other man’s, his anger clear.

A small smirk came across John’s face, disgusting and wicked in its nature. “I promised you shit Brian.”

“You left him in the car to boil. You.. you promised to take care of him" Brian clearly agitated at his reply.

“and I tried to _take care of him_ and I _still_ _do_ " a hideous chuckle leaving his lips. “What cat caught your tongue Bee.” he grinned, relaxing as anxiety oozed from the man opposite him.

“You know full well what we all did, it was wrong” Brian looked a little wary as he spoke. He hadn’t thought about it for a while now, regret now creeping out of its hiding place within in. He’d forgot how John can be when provoked.

“Oh get a grip, you spineless sap. What’s a little pussy between friends” John laughed. “You never know, she probably loved it.. didn’t get a chance to ask her though” John spat on the table as he launched himself across the table, blood smearing across as he went. “I want them all dead” he seethed slamming his hands down on the table.

Brian jumped and slid a little further away from John’s approaching face and spittle “but..”

“Oh don’t give me that ‘I care’ nonsense. I’ve seen the way you look at girl, don’t deny it. We’re filth Bee, both of us. At least I embrace it” John cut through the pause.

Brian shook his head. John was right but not in that way. Rosie was beautiful, just like her mother, golden hair eyes of blue. He dreamt of a time it could have been so different if she’d only chosen him and not the pig in front of him. He lowered his gaze to the floor, no longer able to look at John. He was weak and cowardly.

“She’s going to need payment” Brian muttered quietly.

“Don’t give me that shit! “ John screamed, jumping to his feet. “She owes me.. twice. She failed both times so she can bloody well do it for free. I had to do one of them myself – I should be getting a refund”

“You know she doesn’t have control over it, it’s not her decision. She only asks” Brian was trying to get though to John that she never bartered, there must be payment every time, no exceptions.

“That’s not my problem is it. Get it sorted” John was getting anxious. He needed them all dead and sooner rather than later. He clenched his jaw, biting his tongue again so that he tasted blood again.

“It’s still going to need payment .. if you want the adults taken care of.” Brian spoke this softly now trying to calm the monster in front of him.

“What do you want me to do about it. I’m in here. You’re going to have to do it”. Exasperated John flung his in the air.

Brian was stunned, his face paling at the thought, “I can’t , you know I can’t. It wasn’t what I signed up for”. The thought of having to gather payment threw him into a panic.

“Tough shit! Do you really want to face the consequences Bee, do you - _Darling_?” John ended sweetly. 

Every ounce of Brian’s skin crawled with dread as he could no longer look at the man in front of him. He felt helpless as John continued “Get it done and be quick about it. I’ve got another lawyer on the way with custody papers. It has to be done before they’re filed. Do you understand” eyes bored into Brian but when he didn’t receive an immediate response John thumped his hands down on the table again. “Do you understand!” he screamed. Brian’s head shot up from his daze and nodded.

“Good – now fuck off you useless cunt!” John screeched the chair legs away from the table and slunk down as far as he could in the chair. He knew he was fucked from a charges point of view, but at least he intended to ‘go down fighting’. Taking out those responsible for his downfall was his priority.

Brian quietly gathered the papers on his desk, rose and turned to leave. The voice he heard was deadly serious “Don’t forget you belong to me Brian, do what I tell you or you will regret it – one way or another”. He only paused for a moment before exiting the room. He hadn’t noticed he was breathing heavily until he reached the front desk. “I’ve finished with him. He’s all yours”.

*

He didn’t know how he got to the car, or how he came to be sitting in the driver’s seat. He rested his head against the wheel letting the first tears fall as he sobbed. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” he repeated as thoughts of Michael, Rosie and their mother came clear in his mind. He didn’t want this, he wanted out but he’d sworn an oath and that would have consequences if he broke it. Taking a deep breath, he resigned himself to the tasks before him. He doubted whether Mardea would see it John’s way so, throwing his briefcase in the back of car, he prepared himself for an impossible task. 

The half hour drive to Mardea's residence seemed an eternity as he processed the police charges, John comments and his own stupid feelings. He’d loved Florence so much back then in high school. Her golden waves of hair that would flow over her shoulder and those sparkling eyes where you could just dive in and swim forever. John had it wrong. He’d never looked at Rosie that way it’s just she looked so much like her mother..the same blonde hair and those eyes that could melt your heart. Was it a surprise that he loved her perhaps in a slightly different way than he should? He shouldn’t be thinking like that she was ten for God’s sake.

He bit his lip, he needed to forget both mother and daughter. It wasn’t good for him to linger on things he could never have.

His hands were shaking now, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. His rapid breathing preceded his angry holler, slamming his hands up and down on the wheel rapidly. Mike wasn’t meant to be part of this. There wasn’t a plan for him, he was never meant to be born, it was only ever meant to be her and Rosie. If he hadn’t introduced her to John back then she’d still be alive and they should have been together, happy. 

“Fuck you John" he screamed as a slow stream of tears rolled down angry reddened cheeks. He couldn’t help it he was a weak and pathetic excuse of man, a man without a backbone to stand up to him.

*

He noticed the signage to the single storey house as he pulled himself out of his self pity. Manoeuvring the car down a tight dirt track, he pulled up outside Mardea's door.

A small knock bought an older woman to the door, her hair curled and black, eyes to match those of his own. A long flowing brown dress covered her from head to toe. Long ring earrings fell down to brush against her shoulders and a strip of black beads hung loosely from her neck. She looked quizzically at her visitor waiting for him to speak.

“Mardea, John’s sent me". Brian said slowly.

“Am I surprised" she reached over and grabbed him under the chin. “Always the loyal soldier I see" she smirked. Tossing his chin to one side as she withdrew her hand staring at him intently.

“So...” she continued and waved him to follow her inside. “What has that bastard done now.. oh please tell me he’s dying". Her face light up in hope and a small chuckle left her lips. Brian followed her into the house as she moved quickly into a small but cosy kitchen area. Pots and pans hung from the walls with a range cooker filled most of the room; heat emanating from the open oven door. Steam was still rising from the kettle that sat on top.

“Tea?” she asked politely.

“I think so. After what’s happened today I’d try anything to take this his foul taste away.” Brian mumbled low.

While Mardea was old, she wasn’t deaf. “You know I can’t do that. That’s what you signed up to and agreed with Brian. His beck and call I do believe.", her derisive smirk making it quite evident of his bad decision.

“You don’t need to tell me" he snarled at her, making her involuntarily flinch and move away slightly.

She ushered him to sit one of the stools that sat in front of the kitchen counter, taking one herself she sat back and stretched out, grabbing a few cups from the rack in front of her.

“So what has that pig tasked you with this time" eying him keenly. She started pouring tea from the nearby steaming tea pot that seemed to have been brewing before he arrived.

Taking a seat next to her he continued “He wants the kids dead.. finally...over and done with". He ended up muttering into his cup as his hands continued to turn it round repeatedly.

“He’s an idiot!” she screamed “I warned him last time that they could not be touched, it was _her_ will!" agitated, she rose with her tea.

“He doesn’t care.“ Brian was starting into his tea hoping he could just drown in it. He carried on without looking up “Looks like someone’s taken custody of them. He.. he tried to boil Mike to death in the car today.“

“What! .. Who’s taking them...shit shit, shit" , Brian watched as she raged and cursed to the reaction to the custody statement rather than the boiling of Mike.

“He..He..! I warned him. He was to be responsible for them. She was adamant.” She slammed her hands and teacup down on the table, so hard that the cup broken sending tea and shards of pottery flying. “He’s going to be the end of us all. Stupid, stupid man..” shaking her head.

Brian sat stunned at the outburst. “From what I read of the charges it looks like a British man...Lucifer...something”

He’d never seen her go so white at the mention of someone’s name. Her mouth slowly dropped open, eyes growing wide. A slow, wisp of air escaped carrying forth just one word, so low you could hardly hear.

“Morningstar". She stared at Brian making him feel uncomfortable; not that he was ever comfortable near her.

“Yes...Morningstar” he repeated in confirmation, confused.

“The Devil has them...we are lost". She sank back to sit on her seat, her head lowered and now resting on the table.

He tutted at her and shook his head. “He’s a Brit.. nothing more".

Her head snapped up quickly and her hand flew out and slapped him cleanly across the face as she stood facing him. “You stupid, naïve boy. Just like your uncle.”

Brian looked at her in disbelief, holding his hand to his now throbbing cheek.

“She warned us” biting her lip as her voice stuttered “There is no option now. She will need to summoned and she will not be happy at being called back in such a short time. Two years is not enough. We were warned last time."

“That was down to John", he replied, still rubbing his cheek; she’d never hit him before and it was still stinging.

“It was all of you..you all decided didn’t you, getting her drunk, drugging her and doing...that" she bit back and gestured in a wide circles towards her nether regions.

He couldn’t look her in the eye, gazing at the floor as if it would change the past. The tendrils of guilt creeping into his soul, twisting.

“You could have taken him, after the birth but you didn’t did you.” She hissed back, mocking him.

“It wasn’t up to me though was it.” He screamed back, as thoughts of that night returned like a nightmare.

She remained quiet watching him closely. She bit her lip she thought.

“He....he killed her as well" his emotions getting the best of him as his eyes filled with tears.

“What who?” she demanded

“Flo..” his voice wobbled as he spoke.

Mardea swooned and made a grab for the table. “No...no...that’s not possible. He swore that she would not be touched“ shock now ebbed it’s way into every part of her body.

“He’s admitted it to the police. The British guy made him confess“

She leaned into the table arms outstretched, head bowed between them. “Have mercy on my soul" she prayed.

“She will not be forgiving”. She mumbled into the table. There was nothing else that could be done. Her mistress was in danger. “She threatens her very essence each time she crosses the vale. If she is discovered...” Mardea raised her head to let her own emerald eyes meet Brian’s “She must be told of these events.” Making fists now to disguise their shaking, she stood, straightening her skirt. “We must prepare but it’s not going to be tonight, perhaps the morning”. There were things to get and they were not easily come by especially as this wasn’t meant to be happening until another eight years had lapsed. There was more to consider than just the summoning as the Devil was now involved. “Has he implicated any of us, has he revealed...”

“No.. he’s kept his mouth shut on that front.” Brian was trying his best to stay put. He wanted to run, get out and away from it all.

“The ritual will be prepared but this will not be for John’s sake. Is the payment ready.” She started to pickup the pieces of broken cup that littered the floor.

Brian watched her bending and stretching. He was amazed at how nimble she was for her age, not that he knew it, but from the stories told to him by his father she had been around well before his birth. “I told him but he wouldn’t listen. He says she owes him as she didn’t kill them last time”.

Mardea’s eyes turned near black as her pupils dilated. “He is a fool. She does not negotiate and most definitely owes him nothing. The children are no longer our concern, they will be dealt with by our Mistress as she sees fit. Only she can address the Devil“. She stood quietly for a moment. “John no longer has our protection and I now cast him out.”

“We don’t have to do the ritual then” John sighed in relief.

“You misunderstand, to summon her still requires that payment Bee and you will need to collect it”. She watched him as the panic took hold of him.

“No!, I’m not doing it. Get one of your other lackeys” he screamed at her, pushing back on the stool he’d taken. “I won’t do it…I….I’ve never done it” now wringing his hands together as he fought to keep from throwing up.

Mardea moved closer to him, her face only inches in front. “You are part of this and always have been since you raped Flo, along with others. You never apologised to her did you, well not when she was alive.” She hissed out. “Don’t ever forget you were implicit in the murders of all those other women and children that our beloved mistress needed”.

Brian stayed still, just staring into those black eyes. She was right he was as bad as John. He was a rapist, murderer and kidnapper. He couldn’t undo his past even if he tried to run away from it.

“I’ll go. How many do you need”. He muttered quietly.

“I am not fulfilling John’s request, though you can tell him it’s been done as he requires. We will only need one. She must be at least 8 months pregnant. Do you understand.” The command clear and unmoving.

Brian nodded and followed Mardea back towards the front door. “Bring them here at 6am. Do you understand?”

“Yes.“ his submission to her will evident. “I’ll be back at 6am”.

“Do not tell John what we are actually doing. The Mistress will determine how she wants to deal with his insolence herself.” She knew that John’s days were numbered as soon as her Mistress found out that he’d betrayed her. He would be cast aside like a bloody rag, nothing would be left. She’d seen it so many times from those who felt they were above her – no one was. 

Brian left Mardea on her porch as he made his way out of the house. “Do not be late” she added. “There must be no delay once the ritual has started”. He slowly walked towards the car, climbed in and started the engine. This would take some time but a few phone calls to the nearest maternity hospitals should aid him identifying the required victim. His task was before him, so burying his conscious to the very back of his mind, he put the car into gear and accelerated way.

Mardea shook her head. Never in all her years had this happened before. John’s stupidity had put everything at risk. Her Mistress had told stories of the past filled with her own torture and demise when summoned out of turn or by those meaning her harm. She turned back to go inside after watching the weak minded Brian driving away; preparing to commit further sins against God. Crossing over the threshold a cold shiver went through her body, travelling down her spine setting her whole body a twitch. This was going to require all her strength if she intended to come out of this live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Mistress is not who you think it might be... but always happy for people to guess. My ask is...what should I do with Brian? He's clearly not a good man but is it possible for him to redeem himself - or should he meet a horrible demise. I'm not sure yet but the muse could be persuaded.


	7. Just Call Me Lucifer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up on some very strange goings on in the ambulance that took Rosie and Michael to hospital.   
> Lucifer and the detective discuss why thinking before leaping is always a good idea as a somewhat worried Lucifer discusses with Chloe how custody came about...they have a small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this sequel. We're going to have a few more chapters of fluff as I've got till at least 5am before it starts getting dark again as we will return to Mardea who needs time to prepare.
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing the sequel as it's only the second work I've ever written in my life, Devil has a soul being the first, and all your supportive comments help keep me going. Many thanks to all you lovely people and Lucifer (TV) for pulling me out of a very dark place in my personal life last year and helping me to understand myself better and find a way forward.

Chapter 7: Just call me ~~Dad~~ Lucifer!

It was way too bright when she opened her eyes so she shut them again. The last things she remembered was getting into the ambulance and sitting opposite her brother. The young paramedic had cleaned her hand and put a dressing on it. The other, older one, was unwrapping her brother from the wet towels that the nice lady had used to make sure Michael was thoroughly soaked in cold water.

She’d sat quietly on one of the pull down seats and watched as both the paramedic men worked on her brother. Tubes and drips were being handed around and she reached over to him quickly as he screamed when the needles went into his little arm. She’d squeezed his fingers tightly and he’d managed to look her way, still sobbing and weak.

He was the priority so she hadn’t interfered. She'd let them work without interruption, making herself invisible. She’d slunk back on the seat attempting to be as non-intrusive as possible.

She remembered looking at her hand, graze now covered. The surrounding bruise had turned a delightful purple but she was able to flex her fingers. Well at least she could still move them – this time.

The older of the two men left and she felt the wobble of the ambulance as he got in the front. A loud bang meant he’d shut the door, the engine revved and then they were moving. They had hardly moved when the pain in her neck started to increase, throbbing, searing at her scar. She tried to cry out to the man sitting next to her, pointing.

“What’s the matter? Is it you hand?” he’d said with concern as he grabbed it to check it again. She’d shook her head and pointed to her neck and the scar. The man didn’t understand and had questioned her again “Did you bang your neck...back?".

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know sign. She’d nodded and shook her head.

The pain had surged, swarming over her body like a rash. It had ruptured every single nerve she had in her body, she was in utter agony. She was screaming, screaming so loud now but it fruitless. The only person that could hear her was herself. She had been trapped in her own body, only her breath escaped her. Why couldn’t he have seen where she was pointing.

He was talking with the other man who was driving. Something about her head and a neck brace. She’d been shaking her head at him but he wasn’t looking. He’d pulled a neck brace out of box and was trying to put it on her.

She remembered it touching the scar, the pressure, the throbbing as it pummelled through her small body. So much pain that the dried paths on her face started to run wet again...then she was shaking, shaking everywhere she couldn’t stop herself. Then all of a sudden it was all gone and she was staring at the man in front of her, looking into his eyes. She saw his joy, his confusion, his worries. That’s when it went dark.

Now adjusted, she opened her eyes. She could hear bleeping around her and there was that smell, that unpleasant antiseptic smell. She turned her head slightly to the right and was thankful to see her brother. He was wide awake and playing with a stuffed teddy, turning it happily in his hands and smiling.

Relief that he was ok washed over her and she released a deep breath very slowly. He was still connected to a few machines which she had expected given the state he was in when they had found him. At least he was alive.

She concentrated on herself now, attempting to look down. The neck brace was still on and someone had changed her as she now wore a hospital gown.

Rosie tried to sit up just a little, a better view of her surroundings was what was needed. Light-headedness made her feel a little wobbly at which point one of her monitors started bleeping erratically and a nurse came running.

“Goodness! You’re awake, how do you feel my dear. Don’t move just yet. You’ve got a few things attached to you.. here". Rosie looked at her as the nurse started to peel a few cables from her and fiddled with a few buttons.

“You’re in hospital dear, do you remember coming here.”

A shrug of Rosie’s shoulders was all that was warranted, but the nurse seemed happy at any communication.

“Not too worry. You haven’t got anything serious, nothing broken. You have a very nasty graze on your hand though.” She smiled, patting her gently on the arm. “ You fancy something to eat, drink perhaps?"

Rosie was feeling hungry, she hadn’t eaten anything that day so nodded vigorously at the invitation.

“I’ll go pop and get you some sandwiches" the nurse turned to leave but Rosie stopped her, gently reaching for her arm and pointed over to her brother.

“Your brother?...oh yes. It was a bit touch and go but he’s over the worst and he should be fine” a smiled grew across the nurse’s face. Patting Rosie’s arm the nurse departed the room.

Rosie sighed, he was safe, she was safe – they were safe.

She took a few more moments to look around the room. It was massive but functional and it only held the two of them. Her father didn’t have insurance so she knew he hadn’t paid for this. Bones normally got to mend on their own, no hospital visits.

The linen smelt so clean, everything was so clean and bright. The TV was on now and it seemed the nurse had put the Disney channel on for Mike. He was watching and smiling, waving his little legs about.

She snuggled further under the covers, savouring the touch of the linen and the most comfortable pillow shed ever known. She closed her eyes and breathed gently. There was only a faint pain around her scar now but she started to drift into a much needed sleep with the hope that everything would work out fine for them both.

It was the whispers from just outside the room that interrupted it.

“Are you sure?” the voice of the nurse from earlier said quietly.

“Yes, he admitted killing her to the police" a man replied

“God have mercy the poor things" Rosie could detect the pity emitted from the sentence.

“Seems he deliberately locked the boy in the car" the man continued

“Oh my.. that man is pure evil. How could he do that to that poor mite" anger now, the nurse was very angry.

“That’s not all. He’s had to sign papers handing the kids over” Rosie’s ears pricked up. _Papers what papers_ she thought.

“Thank the lord they aren’t going to child services, they’d be bounced around and likely be split up and you can see how much she cares for the little one" sympathy rather than pity had now edged into her voice.

“They are going to be wards of the man on the beach that rescued them. Apparently he’s meant to be super wealthy, owns a massive yacht. Lucifer something or other."

“No! Was it Morningstar by any chance?” The nurse asked surprised.

“You know, I think it was. Why?" the man asked.

“Well he is super rich and he owns an exclusive nightclub .. all very sinful if you ask me. I’ve been reading an article in an LA rag". The nurse said in an unapproving voice.

Rosie’s eyes were open in a flash. Lucifer, the tall strong man on the beach.. they were going to live with him! No it couldn’t be true, fate wouldn’t be so kind – it hadn’t in the past. What she did believe was that her father had killed her mother. While she’d cried silently since the death, the feeling of loss still enveloped her on occasion. Now was one of those times and as she burying her head further under the covers, her sobs finally drifted away as sleep took her; making way for her unspoken dreams to become a reality.

*

Steve sat in the dim light of the staff room, huddled around the hot coffee that he now held in both hands. He retrieved a hand from its grateful heat and watched as the small tremors returned to it. He placed it back quickly, his face was still clammy and beads a sweat lingered on his brow. He was cold, so very cold even with all the layers he had on.

He tried to remember again as the memory of what he'd seen was slowly drifting away again like a dream.

The girl was fine, he’d cleaned her hand, just a graze and nasty bruise but nothing serious. They both worked on the boy, his colour was looking better, thanks to that cop but he was so dehydrated that they’d had to put a drip in. Christ did that kid scream when the needles when in.

It was the girl though, she grabbed him and kept pointing to her neck in pain. There wasn’t anything obvious not cuts, bruising... nothing. She looked dreadful with her mouth opened wide, her face was creased in pain, such agony from someone so young.

Yes.. he remembered asking Joe and he’d reached for the neck brace and had started to put it on her, she fought but he managed to secure it. She’d started to fit shortly after and he’d shouted to Joe to put his foot down. He felt her stop shaking so when he’d turned back and looked at her face .... her eyes.

Steve looked at his hands again and he could see he they weren’t just trembling, they were truly shaking again.

Those eyes, only for second, pure white eyes were staring at him. He remembered falling back and hitting the trolley nearly knocking the boy off. She was staring at him. It was as though she was right in front of him peering into his eyes, extracting, pulling his thoughts and emotions from him.

He remembered closing his eyes and shaking his head in fear. He heard Joe shouting at him for an update, so he opened his eyes slowly and ... nothing. The girl was still sitting .. no she was slumped on the chair out cold.

He'd hesitated, the first time in his life he'd hesitated to help someone. He felt fear creep over him , covering him from head to toe. He’d sat there observing her – she wasn’t moving. It had taken all his courage to reach over and feel for pulse.

Now they were here in the hospital. He didn’t remember exactly what Joe said but he'd walked him in here and made him a drink. He’d told Joe but he didn’t believe him. Joe had said it must have been a trick of the light, a reflection of something metal in the ambulance. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks after all. His body didn’t think so though .. it felt so real.

He took another long sip of the coffee, letting the warmth and caffeine run through him. He was tired. Perhaps a quick nap would help his body sort itself out. He stretched out his arms, still holding the cup, laying his head in between them. He drifted off gently, eyes too heavy to keep open. His last thought before sleep took him was, ‘I’m sure she said something...a name .. Samael?’ A small huff past his lips, now he was definite dreaming. The girl couldn’t speak...

*

Chloe stepped back onto Morningstar, wrapping her arms around her as she started to shiver. It was still warm out but as the water on her wet skin evaporated it turned her cold. Her wet footprints trailing over the deck. Her mind was still racing around dolphins, Samael and now a penthouse full of kids!

“Detective you’re shivering!” Lucifer had now joined her onboard, immediately reaching towards a large box by the steps. Lifting the top quickly he pulled out a huge white fluffy dressing gown, handing it to her to put on.

Chloe took it gratefully, wrapping it around her tightly, breathing in the fresh floral odour of the material.

Lucifer continued to rummage in the box pulling out another identical gown along with two towels. He still had his shirt on, so he relieved himself quickly of the sodden item, leaving in a pile on the floor before he, himself wrapped up tightly in the second gown.

Chloe watched him as he removed his shirt. The wet material stuck to his torso, emphasising his well-defined body. She watched his muscles twitch as he peeled it away. She was so tempted to just move over to him and run her hands across that smooth chest. She sighed and shivered again.

“Detective..” he’d moved over to her now, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing up and down over her arms in an attempt to warm her. “Let’s get you warm..” He picked up one of the towels and gently wrapped it around her still dripping hair.

“Thanks. That’s a bit better” As she took over rubbing her hair, their fingers brushing together as she attempted to wrap it up into a bundle. They both felt the feather light touch and it was Lucifer who quickly removed his hands, nodded and used the other towel to rub his black curls back to a near damp look. He picked up his wet shirt and wrapped it up in the now damp hair towel.

“Shall we go in. I definitely need a drink". He was fretting, she could see it in his movements as he started to head into the lounge area, making a beeline for the well stocked bar.

Chloe followed him and made herself comfortable on the large settee. She leaned to one side with her legs tucked up. She was starting to warm up now and the material of her bikini had now turned warm damp and felt uncomfortable. She longed for a shower but ignored it as she watched Lucifer. He urgently needed some counsel so she wasn’t going anywhere just yet.

Lucifer moved behind the bar now, disappearing beneath “There’s a good bourbon around here somewhere..” she heard him say through the tinkling of glass “Ah..here it is" as he popped back up brandishing a bottle. “Would you like to join me detective" he grinned, tempting her.

“Why not. I could use it after the day I've had" she smiled weakly.

Lucifer felt awful and it wiped the grin off his face instantly, even if it was originally just for show. He wasn’t feeling particularly cheerful thinking about his current situation and hearing those words from the detective made his heart sink. Was she having second thoughts about them? He turned and picked up two glasses from the shelf and joined her in the living area. Placing the glasses on a small table that sat between the settee and a large chair, he poured a single for her and a double for himself. Putting the bottle closer to him, he picked up the glass and slumped with a resigned sigh into the chair. Hands now wrapped around the glass.

Chloe stayed quiet and waited, eyes watching him intently.

I’ve messed up again haven’t I. I’ve let my impulsive side get the better of me again". A long drawn out sigh left him. “I’ll get onto my lawyer first thing and see what can be done about changing ownership..” he thoughts now going to legal loopholes, anything to get back to normal.

“Lucifer! they aren’t possessions, their children”. Chloe scolded.

“I don’t know what do” he bit back loudly, slamming his glass onto the table with force. He now stood, angry with himself. “Linda always told me think before you leap...she definitely wouldn’t have seen this coming". He turned away from her trying not to directly look at her, pacing about clearly het up.

Chloe watched him, she needed to calm him so he could focus on the problem at hand. “Well you can do it, you did it earlier didn’t you..into the water" she smiled.

He stopped and stared at her, just like the detective. “Linda would say you were deflecting..” he smiled.

Chloe patted the seat beside her, beckoning him to sit. His shoulders slumped slightly as he anger diminished and he silently sat next to her.

“Before we go off on a ‘the devil made me do it rant..” Chloe began.

Lucifer huffed “I can’t really say that can I, I am the devil." he smiled half-heartedly.

Chloe captured his rebellious response, good his focus was back so she continued “Let’s ask why. Why did you want him to sign the children over. There must be a reason so start at the beginning. Let’s treat it like one of our cases but without the dead body to begin with"

He chuckled a little at that. Oh how he wished there was a dead body, there was such a suitable candidate in the form of John Lettee. He threw his head back onto the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. “Start at the beginning.” He said quietly.

“So, we were talking to Rosie. It wasn’t what you call a long conversation. Did anything unusual happen?”

“No I don’t think so Detective”

“What about when you picked her up.”

Lucifer’s head was still hitting the back of the settee as he continued to look up. He thought for moment, perhaps there was something then, it was only a passing thought or more a feeling. It was difficult to describe in words. He sat up a little straighter and Chloe could see he was trying to fathom something, determining whether it was relevant.

“Lucifer, if we work it as a case then anything can be relevant” she prompted.

“A bond. “ he winced and spoke again “No not a bond. Oh this is stupid, I’ve never even met the child before.“ he flustered and reached for his drink.

“Describe it to me” Chloe encouraged gently, her hand moving to rest gently on his knee.

He huffed slightly, resigned to the fact that he will never understand what happened but he’d humour her anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to return to the moment he held the child close; when he was running. It was after he sensed the infant’s condition. Chloe observed his face scrunched in concentration as he gave it his all to recall.

“I picked her up and started running, she was so light..” a little flare of red flickered in his eyes. “I felt my heart beat and hers too..” his eyes became glazed as he continued. “then…there was just one as though it was just me.” He stared into his drink as he swirled it in the glass.

“I felt at peace. It was comforting” He looked up at Chloe. “When we reached the end of the beach there were two of us again.”

“So you felt what she was feeling?”

“Yes..but no. It was more than that it was as though there was just one of us. I don’t know how to explain it.” Lucifer was confused, remembering it frightened him. He had never experienced anything like this before and why hadn’t he remembered, he never forgot.

“When I saw Michael..I felt… love?” It was unsettling he hadn’t recalled this before. “but, then as you treated him and the ambulance took over I was so angry. So angry with _him_ I needed to get them away from him. The urge to protect them.” He felt the emotions run through him again, playing havoc with what remained of his senses. The fire started to ignite in his eyes again and he started to shake.

“Lucifer…Lucifer” Chloe attempted to get through to him, he was losing himself in the memory again and she had to stop it now. She had to bring him back to reality, the present. She rubbed his knee hard, repeating his name again.

His face flicked around to her, the fires of Hell still burning within those eyes. It took a few seconds for him to gain his self-control. “I…I felt her..Rosie.” he spoke quietly “How could I feel her. I reveal desires, tap into their inner most secrets. How can …” his voice tapered off. His mouth had suddenly gone dry and he swallowed what was left in his glass and reached for the bottle to pour himself another.

Chloe took a gulp from her glass giving her a moment to think things through.

“I don’t know how you _felt_ Rosie’s emotions but I think we need to discuss it with Linda. At least we know why you asked for custody. It was your need to protect them Lucifer.” She soothed.

He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do now. He’d never forgotten anything, so why had he repressed these particular ones. Those feelings were now overwhelming him and the need to ensure their safety was paramount. It was the thought _Only I can protect them_ that threw him into disarray. “I need to protect them Detective”. He’d put his glass down on the table heavily and jumped up. It was unnerving as Chloe watched him.

“They need to be safe. I can house them in the penthouse, temporarily.“ He made it to the kitchen area and paced back and forth as mutterings spewed from his mouth. “They will need a full medical, their health is important isn’t it. Perhaps they need to see Linda, or at least Rosie she’s been through a lot. Then there’s education. What about Trixie’s school, that’s not too bad. The spawn seems to do quite well there. They have teachers that know sign don’t they. Calling me dad is out of the question”. He was mumbling like a mad man now.

Chloe was up and by his side in a flash. “Lucifer”.

He stopped and looked at her, eyes wide in terror. He’d taken on a responsibility, given his word in contract. He wasn’t going to back out now – adrenaline pumping through his veins, he tried to think of everything that needed to be done.

Chloe’s arms wrapped around, closing the distance between them. What he needed was a distraction and she had just the thing. She leaned in and planted her lips on his pressing gently, then a little harder waiting for a response. It was a few moments before he reacted, taken aback by her unprovoked advance. She felt his body relax and his lips and arms respond in kind. He pressed the delicate softness of her lips with his tongue and she willingly let him enter. He investigated the warm of her slowly and she gently joined him as a small moan left her.

He needed her close, pulling her tightly against him, one hand relocating to slide in between her robe so that he could feel the skin of her waist against his fingers. He dived deeper into the kiss, taking her with him.

She felt his arousal keenly pressed against her even with the dressing gowns between them. He growled as he removed his lips from her, slanting his head to now slowly kiss and nibble at her neck. Chloe melted into his hold, her head thrown back as she bathed in his ministrations. She throbbed between her thighs and no amount of clenching would satiate the desire that ran through her in heated waves. “Lucifer…” she moaned.

“Chloe…” he growled against her throat. “I….” he moved to face her directly, his arousal so hard that the pain shook him to the core. He saw the need in her eyes, her pupils so dilated they were almost black. He’d made her a promise. He wouldn’t take things further unless she was ready. Her breath was heavy as she laid her head against his shoulder.

“I…I think I need a minute…that was…intense” she huskily replied, trying to bring herself back from the brink of losing control. She hadn’t meant for the kiss to go so far but this was the Lord of Hell, master of desire.

He lay his own head on her shoulder. Oh how he ached for her. His constant desire for so long, an unending thirst that needed to be quenched but repeatedly denied.

She moved back gently, placing her hands on his chest as he released her from his embrace, his arms dropping to his sides. They stood quietly for a few moments. Patting and looking directly into his chest she spoke “I think we need to get out of these wet clothes, have some food and discuss over dinner? It’ll give us both time to think about everything. No rushing into anything”.

He nodded, the detective was right. He was rushing into things again just as he’d let all those emotions overtake him. His thoughts ran to a hot shower, water and steam cleansing him. “Shower and change, sounds like a plan” he grinned. “I’ve got something delicious planned for dinner. I hope you’re hungry”.

“Famished” Chloe smiled softly, glad that she had stopped herself before she became lost in the moment. When the time came there would be nothing else in their thoughts other than each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something definitely strange going on between Rosie and Lucifer but they have never met as she is human after all - isn't she? Coming up - We finally find out what exactly is in Uriel's letter,


	8. Uriel's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe tries to work out her feelings for Lucifer as doubt creeps in, Lucifer tries to understand why his angelic side tried to appear? Following dinner, Lucifer finally finds out what Uriel wrote and it shocks him to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I've fully done justice to this chapter but hope you enjoy it. Mistakes my own. Lucifer characters are not mine.

Chapter 8 : Uriel's Letter

Lucifer watched as Chloe disappeared down the stairs heading for her room and a shower. Twenty minutes should be enough time before he started to prepare dinner. Opening the fridge he pulled out a sealed tub of fish. He opened it and grabbed the salt from the spice rack and vigorously rubbed it into each piece before replacing the lid and putting it onto the worktop to rest ready for cooking. A small smile broke out as he thought about James fretting about how fresh he wanted the fish, but he didn’t have to worry as it was just as he requested. A quick peek into the wine cooler confirmed that a few bottles of Sancerre were happily chilling. Clapping his hands together “right shower and change” he exclaimed and then headed downstairs to his room.

Chloe had quickly exited down the stairs, her feet gently padding on the steps and the floor as she reach her room. She opened the door and quickly slid through, closing it gently behind her. Resting her head and hands on it she breathed slowly, still trying to take in the intensity of the kiss she’d just been party too. She couldn’t think, she needed to lay down for a few minutes. Chloe turned and walked over to the bed, throwing herself face down onto the sheets. For some reason she felt numb and a general frustration started to rise. A long, loud, low growl launched itself into the mattress as her arms and legs flailed around her, hands fisted. With one big thud her body finally rested. She turned over, looking directly up at the ceiling. “You’re up to something again, aren’t you?” she directed to the Almighty. “Can’t you leave us alone, even for a weekend, I’m exhausted. Is that what you’re trying to do…I won’t run no matter what you throw at me!”. She shouted the last bit a little too loudly for her liking and bit her lip, hoping that Lucifer hadn’t heard. She closed her eyes and took a few long breaths before getting up and peeling off the damp and clingy bikini. Feeling better for its removal she relocated into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

The water was hot as she leaned on the wall letting it run over her head, through her hair and over her skin. Her eyes were closed, her mind meandered through the swirl of memories making themselves known as each wave of heat ventured into her body. So much had happened since Lucifer had basically forced his way into her life all those years ago. Not that she regretted it, though there had been times when she felt overwhelmed with guilt and rejection, only to be lifted again by his confessions of love. She knew he loved her but her mind was constantly doubting, testing her resolve.

Of course she loved him but she couldn’t be ruled by her heart. There were so many things to consider. He was basically the Devil, she’d come to terms with that during the last year but today she’d seen all of him. The pure power that he held within him had emerged. How was she meant to deal with that? What would have happened to her if he hadn’t got himself under control. He would never forgive himself if it had destroyed her. Then there was Trixie to consider. If she’d died today what would have devastated her daughter. If she continued with this relationship would it put everyone in more danger? Knowing Lucifer proved that celestial tampering had nearly killed them all a few months ago and trying to understand the events of today, was it ever going to end? Could she afford to put Trixie in constant danger because of her feelings. Was it fair?

She sighed. Why did it have to be so difficult, why couldn’t he be just a man. A small smile turned her lips. Lucifer wasn’t just a man and that’s what she’d fallen in love with. Beneath all that bravado and tough Devil skin there was a being who had been broken through eons of emotional neglect and self-depreciation. A being so old yet so young and naïve, ever so curious about humans.

Would her life be a continual interference from above? A constant battle to keep them both safe? She’d thought she’d made her mind up months ago but Samael had caused a dent of doubt to creep into that decision. She needed more time to think.

She reached from the shower gel and started to clean all the sun and sea from her person. Her thoughts returned to Trixie, her little monkey. So bright and intelligent, full of love and forgiveness and with such an infectious smile that it had even warmed the heart of the Devil himself, though he wouldn’t care to admit it. Chloe smiled. Beatrice had grown fond of Lucifer, probably to do with the fact that lucifer just loved fun, a twelve year old hidden behind those sparkling mischievous brown eyes. Maze had already fallen under her spell years ago.

Chloe’s smile diminished at the thought of Trixie being without her and Dan. It did seem that the group always seem to bear the brunt of angelic interference, in fact they’d almost lost Dan. Lucifer felt responsible for Maree getting that close to Dan and saw the despair in his eyes when he’d thought Dan’s life had ended. Yet through it all Lucifer had been there, ready to put himself in harms way for all of them, especially her and Trixie and that meant something.

Finally finishing the shower, she stepped out and wrapped towels around her body and dripping hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

 _What do you see in me Lucifer? I’m just a scarred nobody?_ She most definitely felt she was, not just physically through the police work but more fundamentally. The death of her father, work - both as an actress and police officer, divorce, Cain and years of emotional turmoil that Lucifer had unintentionally inflicted on her.

“Is that why you put me here, in his path.. am I meant to fix him? You’re the one who broke him and I just wish I knew what you wanted me to do?“ She begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. As normal there was no reply from the one she asked.

She banged her palms on the basin, refusing to cry. Taking in a deep breath, she made her mind up and that would mean their relationship, or whatever it was, was about to change.

*

Lucifer sat on his bed looking at the photos on the dresser. Each one a happy smiling face. He leaned over to them picking up the latest addition, Dan. He ran a finger slowly over the shining photo remembering the time when he’d nearly lost him. That initial failed reaction to his voice, the pain it caused him, the panic when Dan hadn’t responded. The close friendship they’d formed over the last couple of months was so important to him, the bond had grown deep. He placed the frame back with the others and sat back down holding his head in his hands .. and breathed.

His angelic side had never tried to reappear before, no matter how hard he tried to forget it as he’d walked down the stairs he couldn’t. The reappearance was not a good thing, especially since ‘Samael’ was responsible for his and his followers’ downfall. His brothers and sisters were robbed of their own light when they fell, all of them except him. His father’s last parting gift so they would resent him for the rest of eternity. He hadn’t been Samael since that time and he wasn’t intending to start now, he’d changed.

The detective shouldn’t be exposed to _that_ form, his angry angelic past life, it was dangerous and could have spelt the end of the world had he been inclined. That raised the question as to why he stopped and stared at Chloe. He’d felt the overwhelming feeling as the power surged through him; pure wrath. So why didn’t he lash out. Why did he stop? Lucifer tried to think like Linda. What would she say? ‘ _You need to embrace your past and feelings, you need to feel them fully. You can’t move on until you deal with them.’_ She was right, as always. Samael was bottled up within him, bound and imprisoned deep within a forgotten and tainted part of his soul.

“This was you again wasn’t it…. interfering, leading me to make more crappy decisions.” He hit out at his father. “You know those kids deserve better, you know how much I dislike children. Their sticky fingers and all that noise. I’m not a good role model you know that.” He grumbled to his father.

Perhaps that was the reason he did it, they were hurting, the girl was angry and she was powerless to do anything. He, on the other hand could. He’d only covered a small portion of his fall with Linda and he’d blamed everyone, finally he included himself as well.

Linda had shown him that there were likely faults on both sides but because he’d expected an apology, which was never going to come, he felt powerless to move on and that was what continued to gnaw away at him. He’d held onto it for so long, the hurt. He had relived that pain, the anger, over and over again. Even now there were times when the nightmares came. He was stuck in this never ending loop of hurt and blame. He needed to let it go, this self sabotaging spiral he, himself had manufactured. Perhaps this was what he needed to free himself, allow that broken part of his soul to heal – to truly forgive not just father but himself as well?

He took a deep determined breath as he rose. Undressing quickly he headed into the shower.

The water flowed over his dark curls, matting them down over his face. He let the water run over him, it’s pulsing stream reaching those muscles most in need of the massage. Finally tilting his head up the water washed his hair away and he felt the water pelt down around his eyes, nose and cheeks. It felt good to just let the water strike him, just to concentrate on each hit so as not to think. It felt more intense with the Detective so close, just a room away from him.

The thought of the kiss snuck into his conscious mind and a smile crept onto his face. He reached for the shower gel to start cleansing, rubbing it gently over his body, imaging how it would feel if it were the detective’s hands. He’d dreamed this so many times in the shower but this time it felt different. It must be the closeness of her that increased the sensitivity. He stopped abruptly, “shit” he hissed, how long had he been in the shower. He quickly finished washing and with any desire now firmly deflated, he dried and dressed quickly.

His bag was still sitting in the middle of the floor where he’d left it earlier. He liked a tidy room, everything having it’s own place, so he moved it out of the way. It was then he remembered the letter, Uriel’s letter tucked inside the outer pocket. His hand reached for it but hovered over it at the last second. He was going to read it later, once the Detective was asleep. His fingers briefly grazed over the envelope taking in the imperfections on it’s surface.

He rose, his demeanour subdued as it once again weighed heavily on his mind. A single word would play on his mind again.. _Murderer._

*

The Detective was already waiting for him, sitting on one of the kitchen stools. She’d already got herself a drink and was happily sipping it.

“Detective”, as he patted up the stairs “So sorry for keeping you. Got a bit carried away in the shower” he grinned as he worked his way into the kitchen.

A small blush started to bloom on her face as she looked down into her drink. “I haven’t been here that long, so no need to apologise”. She knew what he meant but she wasn’t going to bite, well not at the moment. She looked up at him then and smiled.

The look caught him by surprise and he froze for just a second, taking in the intense look in her eyes. “Sea Bass?” was all he managed to say.

“Sorry?” Chloe giving a confused look.

“Sea Bass. Mediterranean Sea Bass… for dinner?” He expanded.

Chloe smiled, glad she managed to catch him off guard, if only for a second. “Sounds wonderful” as she leaned over the countertop. “Anything I can help with”.

She was wearing a button up shirt and ¾ length leggings that clung tightly to the curves of her legs. Her hair hung loosely, flowing over her shoulders but a few stray hairs hung just in front of her face.

Lucifer couldn’t help but spot them, leaning over from the other side he brushed them behind her ear as their eyes met. A soft smile came to him “Nothing really. Perhaps lay the table?”

Chloe nodded, happy to see he was still him. There was something about the way he was acting, he was pre-occupied. With what she couldn’t say. They were going to talk about the children again, she’d said that earlier but this felt like something else. She was sure he’d talk to her when he was ready. She wasn’t going to pry.

Lucifer loved to cook, especially on Morningstar. The ingredients were always fresh, flavours so intense. It allowed him to know exactly what was going into his body. He put on an apron and grabbed bowl then reached for various spices, adding and mixing them together putting them to the side.

Chloe watched him work, cutting various peppers, shallots and olives. “Drink?” she asked

“You read my mind” He grinned as he quickly looked up. Chloe went to prepare him a scotch and to get another vodka and lemonade for herself.

“Perhaps you could pour a glass of the Sancerre, it’s in the cooler”.

“That’s a white wine isn’t it?” she queried not to up on what went with what.

“Yes. This particular wine goes well with the Sea Bass” he smiled, glad that she was interested in the subject. “There are few others but this particular one brings out the flavour of the fish”.

Chloe returned with two glasses and the bottle, one she handed over to Lucifer who sipped appreciatively. “Excellent” he said happily.

Chloe now busied herself setting the table for two, James flowers adding a splash of colour to the placings on the table. Lucifer had put on some rice, ensuring it would be timed ready for serving, then set about frying the garlic, peppers, shallots and other spices with a little oil. He left it on a low heat to cook in the small skillet.

“Ummm, smells delicious” she said as she returned from setting the table to continue to watch him. He was so at home, happy in doing an everyday human task.

“Wait until I do the fish. It will smell divine”. Taking a large skillet he used the last of the spices to coat the fish and then placed them in the pan. “Sea Bass is delicate and needs to be cooked just right. Too little seasoning makes it bland and too long in the pan will make it dry” He turned them after six minutes and the most exquisite odours wafted through the yacht.

“There’s salad in the fridge if you could get it. There’s a bowl in the cupboard”. Lucifer pointed behind him. Chloe did as he asked, venturing round to grab it from the fridge and placing in the bowl for the table. Lucifer had tested the rice, ensuring it was cooked to perfection, adding it to the plates he had kept warm before serving the fish next to it. Quickly drizzling lemon juice over fillets and placing the vegetables over the fish and to the side.

Chloe could see how pleased Lucifer looked, it looked incredibly appetising.

“Smells and looks fantastic, thank you” as Chloe took the plates to the table.

Lucifer grabbed his wine and removed his apron to join her at the table “My pleasure Detective. Bon Appetite”

They sat and at a small clink of glasses, they began to eat what Chloe could only describe as one of the best dishes she’d ever tasted. Everything was cooked to perfection and the wine, as Lucifer had confirmed, was excellently paired.

Lucifer was being somewhat less than talkative and Chloe had said they would discuss the children again over dinner. It was going to be difficult to broach the subject given the beautiful meal she was now eating, not wanting to spoil it, so she decided to start easy.

“So, have you had any more thoughts about what you want to do when you get back” her eyes watching him closely.

Lucifer knew the discussion would be coming at some stage during the meal but he still bristled at her question. “Not fully. I think I need to talk to my lawyer first, just to ensure everything has been appropriately approved.”

Chloe nodded, “and have you thought where they will live?”

“I’m not sure the penthouse would be an appropriate place for children of their age. I haven’t even got a lock on the elevator yet from the last mass invasion. Who knows what or who will make their way up.” Chloe shivered and smiled at the same time. It had been months since everyone turned up unexpectedly, catching him with his wings out. Not to mention several rather drunk ladies and a gentlemen who turned up unexpectedly while he was reviewing the club’s books.

“I do have other properties in the area more suitable for them, perhaps I should hire a nanny or housekeeper?” He looked at her seeking guidance.

“Sounds sensible. It would give you time to adjust to them being in your life. Michael would definitely need one on one care given his age” she considered, seeing the lost look on his face.

“Do you think I’ve done the right thing Detective?” He bit his lip as he lowered his fork, the edge of doubt seeping in.

Chloe placed her fork down as well and considered for a moment “While it might have been a drastic and uncharacteristic move on your part but, yes I think you did the right thing. They would never be returned to their father, the system would have likely split them given their background. Keeping them together is the best thing for them, they need each other.“ She looked at him directly now “but” she paused, trying to work out the best way of phrasing it without causing hurt.

“but” Lucifer replied, waiting for the chastised statement

“You’ve never raised children before and I know, from experience, that it can be.. well.. challenging at times” Chloe remembered Trixie in her early years being quite the rascal, getting into all sorts of trouble. There were rules that needed to be introduced to keep her on the right path and this worried her now. “They will need boundaries to work in and “ she hesitated not wanted to say it.

“You think I wouldn’t be able to set them and keep to them?” he in replied in a flat tone.

“I didn’t say that exactly” Chloe panicked a little but as she watched he relaxed slightly.

“I am the Lord of Hell Detective. The need for rules and keeping to them is a necessity. They ensure that the appropriate souls are punished and demons are kept in check. Should it be necessary that I must lay down certain rules and punishment for their wellbeing then it will be done” he smiled.

She nodded and picked up her fork to continue the meal “You need to make time for them Lucifer. You can’t spend your life at Lux. You know how difficult it is with Dan and I finding time to spend with Trixie” taking a quick look at him across the table.

Lucifer had resumed eating as well but he was listening. “I made a contract Detective, I will not go back on my word. I..” he paused trying to ensure he picked the right words. “I will do my upmost to protect them Detective and I will do my best to ensure they are raised well. I will, no doubt, need assistance from time to time” he looked down slightly.

Chloe had to bite back the small chuckle that threatened to appear. She knew he’d need more that just time to time, especially with Michael.

“and I hope to be able to call on friends to help” As he looked up their eyes met and her heart melted. She read the ‘I’m not sure what I’ve got myself into’ look in his eyes. Chloe reached over to squeeze his hand.

“What you are doing is admirable and you know I’m here for you always. You have my support when ever you need it Lucifer” She smiled lovely at him and he placed his hand over hers. “Thank you Detective”.

A moment passed as Lucifer cleared his throat and moved his hand away from hers, “How was the sea bass?”

“The best I’ve ever had”, she grinned returning her hand to her side.

“Excellent” he smiled back.

*

With dinner finishing and a choice of desert, Chloe found herself comfortably full. Lucifer still seemed a bit subdued, preoccupied as it were. There was something on his mind and she could see turmoil. He wanted to tell her something but was having difficulty.

Lucifer’s mind had wondered again to Uriel’s letter. It was still there, in his bag. How could he **_be_** with Chloe, how could he tell her he was a murderer. She already knew about Cain, Hell she was there but his own brother, that was something else. The image of him holding the letter in the penthouse came to mind, slowly morphing into the blade. He frowned.

“Right, what is it. Somethings up and you’re not telling me" Chloe gave a commanding but concerned look as she crossed her arms.

“I..I have something to tell you but I’m having difficulty" Lucifer met her gaze but looked away and sighed. “Not here, outside. It’s too....stuffy, I need air" he stood and offered his hand to her. “Come with me".

Chloe looked surprised, normally it didn’t matter where he was he would tell her. This must be big and she suspected he needed her.. but for what? Well whatever it was she was about to find out.

She placed her hand in his and rose, following him outside.

It was early evening now and the sun was just starting to set, the twinkle of stars beginning to make themselves visible. It was beautiful against the water, small clouds making their shapes for imaginations to interpret.

Lucifer leaned on the rail looking out. Not really focusing on anything specific. He needed courage, courage to broach the subject but to take her reaction, to accept her response that he was a monster. He could only hope she wouldn’t turn away. Then there was the letter he’d put off reading for weeks, tormenting him at every spare moment of thought. It was though he could feel and hear it whispering to him. He thought about opening while with Dr Linda but he couldn’t. He needed Chloe even if it risked his one true security blanket otherwise it would drive him mad. Where should he begin?

Chloe stood next to him looking out but glanced quickly at the Devil next to her. He was holding onto the rail in front of him for dear life, knuckles turning white. He was stiff in stance, rigid as a tree.

They stayed like this for several minutes, the only sound was the murmuring of the ocean, it’s soothing ripples against the boat.

“Do you remember your car accident, the one where you were T boned."

Chloe’s hand instinctively going to the cut she received on her forehead. “When I was going to put the deposit on the house".

“The very one Detective". He looked at her quickly before continuing his gaze out to sea.

“It wasn’t an accident" Lucifer said flatly.

Chloe was confused and she frowned. “I don’t understand" she turned to look at his profile.

“It was orchestrated by my brother. Uriel” he continued. She watched him closely as the muscle in his tightly clenched jaw twitched.

“How is that possible. It was just one of those things. A dog had run out into the road, the other car swerved".

“Uriel has...had" he corrected himself “the ability to see patterns in behaviour. To see a multitude of scenarios around a single action. He could manipulate the future so that events he wished to happen did. He could change a single action that would have dire consequences later on. It wasn’t hundred per cent effective” he scoffed then “but close to".

“Are you saying that he manipulated an event that led up to my accident. He hurt me on purpose" She paled with eyes wide. “Why?” confusion still shining in her eyes.

“Mum...”

“Your mother, Charlotte before she woke up on the beach” Chloe clarified.

“The very same".

“Explain" Chloe was looking a little annoyed now. Clearly his family had meddled in her affairs well before Maree .. and continued to do so.

“Do you remember when Malcolm shot me, and I died"

“Yes” her annoyance receding slightly

“That was went Dad showed me that Mum had escaped from Hell and brought me back...but only after I asked him a favour in return".

Now we were getting somewhere, Chloe thought to herself. He’d never talked about this before and what ever was going to be said in the next few minutes he clearly felt was a make or break situation. Chloe tensed for the bomb shell.

“Lucifer...what was the favour you asked". Butterflies in her stomach as she was unsure what the answer would be.

“it was to keep you safe". he turned his head to look at her quickly scanning her face to gleam any indication of her feelings. “I’d said I’d do anything to keep you safe". His hand brushing a strand of hair away from her cheek. Chloe sighed.

“I don’t know what to say at that...thank you" she was still confused.

Lucifer continued. “When mum found me, I found I couldn’t send her back to Hell. I though I'd found...a Loophole. Or so I thought.” He shifted his stance a little becoming increasingly uncomfortable. “I decided to make her live the life of Charlotte Richards.. and she hated it" a small half chuckle leaving his mouth.

“Isn’t that a good thing.. she was being punished” Chloe trying to smooth out some of the tension.

“Uriel didn’t think so" if he could have hung his head any lower it would have reached the water.

“Lucifer?” Chloe felt his pain, he was in terrible pain. Her hand searched for his on the railing attempting to comfort him.

He sighed and looked up to heaven, unfallen tears in his eyes. He thought he’d gotten over the rawness when he discussed it with Linda but how spectacularly wrong he was.

“I tried to convince him to leave her here and not return her to Hell but he wouldn't listen" He was breathing heavily now trying to keep his voice under control. “He wanted her dead detective. He wasn’t just going to kill her but smite her out of existence with Azrael’s blade.” Lucifer’s voice was on the verge of breaking “Not only that but he was going to take back the favour... the one I’d made with dad. He was going to kill you as well by starting off one of his patterns then and there. Just a finger on a key.” Lucifer shook his head trying to shake away the memories forever but it didn’t work “we fought.” A few seconds passed before he continued quietly “ I..I.. killed him detective". Tears now streamed from his swollen eyes, running down his face. he turned to her, regret, guilt adorned his face. “I killed my brother”. His voice rising as he looked down at his hands still seeing the blood covering them, turning them over repeatedly, reliving his torment again. “I should be back in that Hell loop for what I’ve done” he whispered.

Chloe instinctively moved her hand from Lucifer, bringing it to cover her mouth as she gasped at his revelation. Lucifer felt the abandonment of her hand from his, watching it move to her paling face. He was a monster. He knew he deserved punishment.

“I’m evil, detective. I don’t deserve to have happiness. I can’t keep secrets from you...it’s like lying and you know I don’t do that" tear tracks now dry as he composed himself. “I can’t be a father to those children. I’m no role model Detective, I’m the Devil”

Chloe just watched him, listening.

“I’ll take you back to land now, you don’t have to see me or be around me ever again...I’ll leave".

Chloe couldn’t stand his pain, guilt and self-torment anymore. This was not the man she’d known for years and loved for as many, he wasn’t evil and she had to put it right. She reached over to turn him towards her, he didn’t resist but he couldn’t meet her eyes.

Chloe knew that his actions were self-defence, it was as though Uriel had held the blade against her throat even though she wasn’t there. Lucifer had done what he had to do. She was furious at God just then, he must have known what both his sons would do. How could he not intervene and stop it.

She lifted his head and looked directly into his eyes with warmth and love, his tormented soul clearly visible...and then she kissed him.

Gentle at first but deepening until he responded. His arms wrapping round her waste drawing her closer. She felt his warmth against her and if she could have, she would have absorbed all the pain, all the regret and misunderstandings from his body and soul.

A moan escaped his mouth, as he teased her lips apart and their tongues united, both intensely searching to find comfort in the joining.

Lucifer was initially caught by surprise, he wasn’t expecting a kiss and definitely not one like this. He couldn’t refuse her as his longing for her rose within him. He was conflicted, he was a monster and she was kissing him with such passion. He had to draw away, get some distance between them for both their sakes.

Chloe was drowning as she was enveloped in the heat of his embrace and kiss, she was lost in her desire and love for this Devil. She was driven now, the need to take away his torment, to free him of this gnawing guilt.

He broke their union, breathing heavily still not being able to meet her gaze. She was confused, why had he stopped, they both wanted this. He lay his forehead against hers.

“Chloe, I.. I’m a monster, how can you” he closed his eyes and sighed “...love me when I’ve killed” turning away from her again, staring at the horizon.

“You need to understand.” Chloe said softly grasped his hand. “You did this to protect not just me but your mother. Uriel had decided to commit both of us to a death sentence. No judge or jury. He was virtually holding a knife to my throat. He had no right to threaten my life. The deal was with your father and only he can collect on the debt.”

He turned to face her, shocked and confused that she could see his actions in a different light.

Chloe could see his confused expression and rephrased to make sure the message got through “It was self-defence, as though he was attacking me as if I was standing next to you that day. I don’t blame you so you shouldn’t blame yourself either. No sane person _wants_ something like that to happen. You have to stop blaming yourself for other people’s actions.” Chloe’s fingers traced along the side of jaw, caressing him.

“I...I..” Lucifer didn’t have the words. The Detective’s voice was calm and soothing, the voice of reason as always. His thoughts moved to the letter, the final words from Uriel sitting in his travel bag on the floor of his bedroom inside the boat. Perhaps it was time, time to discover its contents and finally put his anxiety and curiosity to rest.

Lucifer hand gestured several times to Chloe to stop and stay. Then he was gone, bolting inside the boat as fast as he could. Chloe was just about to go after him when he reappeared with something tightly gripped in his fist. Returning to his place beside her he opened his fist to reveal a crumpled envelope. His eyes lingered on hers, a small glint of hope shinning through the reddened rims. He didn’t say anything but placed it in her hand slowly.

Chloe broke their eye lock and looked down closely viewing the contents in her hand. Slowly unfolding envelope to reveal Lucifer’s true name, _‘Samael’_ written in faded ink.

“What is it, who’s it from?” She looked at the Devil puzzled.

“I think it’s from Uriel” he replied a little shakily but not directly looking at her.

“You haven’t opened it? When did he give it to you?” She wasn’t expecting him to answer but her detective side needed to ask the questions. She turned the letter over in her hands examining it. She answered the second part of her question as she concluded he’d had it for at least several weeks by its overall appearance. But why hadn’t he opened it she asked herself.

“I found it the day we took down Maree. I don’t know where it came from but it was in my suit jacket pocket. I reckon one of those angelic cowardly bastards put it there.” Clearly angered by it, he took a breath and his voice quietened “I can’t open it. I’m not strong enough.. I ..” tears welling in his eyes again. “I’m afraid of what it will say.” He couldn’t look at her. He was torn, he wanted to know what it said but then again he didn’t.

Chloe hated him looking so forlorn. Determination and purpose overtook her. “Right, if you can’t I will.” Chloe started to tear away the seal. Lucifer now turned to watch her, heart in mouth his mind full of wonderings. He licked his dry lips in anticipation of the contents.

With the letter finally opened it revealed a single handwritten sheet, Chloe read it silently to herself as she could see an agitated Lucifer watching her closely.

_Dear Brother or more likely Detective Decker,_

_If you are reading this then I know that I am dead and Azrael has delivered this letter as I predicted, no doubt sneaked into a jacket pocket. Typical of our baby sister, never the agitator._

_This letter is one of three I have written to those that will be most effected by my absence. Azrael, Father and then you Sam._

_I know I haven’t always been the best of brothers, not just to you but the others as well. I know I have been a pain in your side during the early years and you should know stubbornness runs in the family but finding out that mum had escaped Hell tore me in half. The longing to see her but the need to keep us all safe, including your dear Detective, left me in conflict._

_I know you took my life with Azrael’s blade and that I no longer exist on any plane of existence that we know of. Do not blame yourself my brother, for I ensured that my death was by your hand. It was the only visible path left to me to keep the family safe. For this I am deeply sorry and ask your forgiveness._

_I know truth is so important to you Samael. When we met in the church I will have lied to you when I said I didn’t see it coming. I knew full well the ultimate outcome and therefore gladly accept my fate. By now you would have used my parting message to help mother move forward with her life and you to try and find what you’ve been searching for the whole of your life. Believe me when I say you have found her._

_Chloe, I now directly speak to you. Father blessed your existence and who would I be to disobey my Father and remove you from the world. Samuel will hate me as my manipulation of events have caused him immense pain and anguish._

_Please know that you were never in true danger but the path had to be walked. If I am correct my letter will have the desired effect, a parting gift from myself to you and my beloved brother. Take care of him and love him, he will need your strength in the difficult and dark times that are to come._

_Please give the enclosed necklace to Samael, a reminder of happier times and in the hope that he will remember the light he gave to the darkness._

_I take my leave now to meet you, my brother, for the final time._

There were words at the bottom of the letter which she couldn’t read, a language unfamiliar to her.

_Perpetua dilexi te frater_

Warm tears ran down Chloe’s cheeks, each pearl dripping slowly onto the deck. Lucifer could all but stare agog. As she finished Chloe held the open letter close to her chest, a single hand reaching and cupping the Devils face. Sadness hung within her eyes but there was more, relief but also uncertainty. Uncertainty of what may lay ahead given Uriel’s warnings.

“What...What does it say" the urgency in Lucifer's voice evident.

Chloe smiled, “That it wasn’t your fault Lucifer. You aren’t to blame for Uriel’s death. He was, he planned it all."

The revelation stunned the Devil into silence, staring now at the letter held tightly against Chloe’s chest.

“I... No.. it wasn’t, I killed him" confusion flowed through him. “I plunged the blade into him...I killed him" He turned, shaking his head he started to step away. Chloe grabbed his arm. She was not going to let him run away from this. He needed to know the truth and here it was in black and white, Uriel’s own words.

He stopped dead and looked her in the eyes, demanding to be released.

“No.. you are _not_ running away from this. You need to read the letter Lucifer. You need to read it".

He was scared, she could see it in his eyes. She thrust the letter at him. ”Read it" she commanded with such determination that Lucifer raised his hand and took if from her turning it over to display the writing.

He looked at Chloe again, eyes begging to be let off, wanting to remain in the torment he felt he deserved.

“Read" a gentler voice now coaxed.

Lucifer read, and with each passing minute his body started to sag until finally he collapsed onto the deck, tears running down his face. “Why...Why did he do it. There must have been another way" he looked at Chloe searching for answers but she couldn’t help him, not in the way he wanted.

She lowered herself down and embraced him. Small sobs pooled into her shoulder, he held her tight, he needed her strength.

Knowing that Uriel had sacrificed himself twisted his gut, he felt sick. Why couldn’t they have just talked. Lucifer knew, deep down, that Uriel would have chosen the only path available. His emotional rollercoaster commenced, where there was guilt there was now regret. Regret that he couldn’t have been more unpredictable. His brother would still be alive and he would have returned mum to Hell.. but would he? Anger now adorned his face, his eyes slowly glowing red. “Bastard.. how could he do this to me. Make me suffer.. I” He bit his lip, confusion washed over him, what now? He couldn’t think. He breathed in the aroma of Chloe’s hair, hoping to find solace in her continued embrace. He felt torn, a chapter of his life which he believed to be true turning out a lie. Eventually the anger faded, replaced again by remorse. His tears began to flow freely as he truly grieved.

They stayed like this for some time, wrapped in each other’s arms. He didn’t want to let her go. She was his link to everything real.

As the tears eventually dried, Lucifer composed himself. It wasn’t like him to break into sobbing fits, the Devil didn’t do that. “I’m sorry detective, I don’t know what happened to me just then”. He muttered as he moved to release himself from their embrace.

Chloe cupped his face with both hands as they split. “Never be sorry Lucifer, this has been hanging over you like a storm cloud, the letter just let it rain” She spoke softly.

“I can’t believe he did that” Lucifer croaked, sadness overwhelming him.

“Uriel did what he felt was right in the circumstances. Don’t blame him or yourself. Things happen and we don’t always understand why, especially with your family” she smiled.

The devil chuckled, “You can never tell what my lot will do next”. He frowned then, “I need to talk to Azrael when we get back.” he muttered.

“And Linda” Chloe interjected sternly “You promise to go see Linda”

“Yes, yes” Lucifer responded. Chloe would have to remind him though, he’d rather not go through it all again but his word was his bond.

Chloe now shook the envelope a little and a small necklace fell into her hands. The silver chain held a pendant. A small dove lay at the centre of a circle, its wings in flight. “Lucifer..” She held it out to him.

He paused before reaching for it slowly, a small but gentle smile appearing. He took it delicately from her palm and gripping it tightly in his fist. Mother had given them all identical necklaces when they were young. A symbol of life, love and of family. Uriel was right, those were happier carefree times full of laughter. His own necklace was left behind when he fell. He would cherish this for the rest of life, for however long remained. “Thank you, detective”.

Chloe didn’t ask the significance; it was obvious that it meant a great deal to him just by watching his reactions. “I have a question.” she said quietly. “What do the last words mean?”

“Words? Oh.” Lucifer closed his eyes trying desperately to keep himself together though his voice wavered “Its Latin for _My brother you are forever loved_ ”.

He was shaking now so Chloe reached over again and pulled him near, holding ever so gently as they rested their heads on each other’s shoulders. She stroked through his dark curls, soothing the inner turmoil she still sensed. “Detective, I’m sorry to have dragged you into “ a small snort left him but he continued “ all of this.”

“Lucifer, I’ve said it before and I’m saying it again, so it sinks in. We’re partners and we stick together. Have you got that”, she moved back now to look at him.

“Yes ma’am ” the smile he gave her was tight but at least it was a smile. Chloe eased back away from him giving him some space.

“Right. I think I need to clear my head a bit but..” Lucifer got to his feet and hesitated “I was planning a surprise for you but given the circumstances I’m not sure it’s a good idea now” he looked a little dejected as he said it.

“If you tell me the surprise, I’ll tell you whether it’s appropriate” Chloe smiled, gently rising to stand as well. The devil was still fragile so anything to bolster his spirits would be good.

“I was going to take you flying” He grinned, hopeful that she would agree. The best way he’d found to clear his head was flying but at this precise moment he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted, no he needed her to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mediterranean Sea Bass is a dish and cooked in the same way - very yummy. Comments gratefully received. 
> 
> If Perpetua dilexi te frater doesn't mean 'Brother you are truly loved', please blame google translate for Latin.


	9. The Heavens Await

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes flying with Lucifer eventually. Peace and Quiet is Lucifer's Sanctuary at it's best. He does however feel the need, the need for speed!

Chapter 9: The Heavens Await

“Flying...” Chloe said a little shakily, her hands dropping to her side. She tipped her head upwards “Up there.. with you”, her tone now more in awe than fright.

Lucifer chuckled, “Yes, up there with me". He took her hand “you will be safe, I promise". Chloe looked down at his hand holding hers, then looked back up and into his eyes. Yes, she trusted him, trusted him with her life.

A slow nod of her head confirmed his request. A wide grin appeared on the Devil's face “Lovely....you’ll have to change though" He looked her up and down scrutinizing her clothing. “You brought the warm clothing didn’t you?" he queried.

A small sigh escaped Chloe, “Yes...I think you’ve asked me the same question a dozen times today" an exasperated look appeared on her face “at least I now know why. I’ll go change".

Chloe left him then, returning inside the boat to change into her cold weather gear. Lucifer knew she was going to need the extra insulation. While his body could radiate heat when needed she wasn’t going to be skin to skin with him, as much as he wanted her to be. She was human and he needed to take extra precautions; that included the woolly hat and a small oxygen tank that he’d acquired so she didn’t pass out if he went to high above the clouds.

He followed her into the cabin and while she changed, he went to rummage in his bag retrieving a bundle of straps, oxygen cylinder and the woolly hat. Smiling, he returned to wait for her outside.

If there was one thing Lucifer liked to be most in the world it was naked. While the weather affected humans considerably, flying fully clothed during the night was something he wanted to avoid. He would always strip off when he took Morningstar out, it was part of feeling free, time when he could escape all burdensome bonds that tied him celestially and mortally. Having the detective with him was new. She was anything but a burden, she was part of him now, no escaping the fact.

As he started to strip he hesitated. Perhaps he should leave his trousers on he mused. He was still contemplating this when the detective returned. Chloe was wrapped in woollen trousers, a padded jacket, gloves and scarf. Hair neatly tied up in a bun.

“This any good to w...” She didn’t finish her word as she took in Lucifer’s scantily clad body. Her eyebrows raising as his hands still hovered over his button and zipper.

Lucifer looked from her face to his hands and back again. Quickly he moved his hands to his side as though caught in the act.

“I...” He started

Chloe raised her hand to stop him. “I don’t want to know" she muttered.

“Right. Right, anyway.” Lucifer changed the subject not wanting Chloe to feel uncomfortable.

“That looks suitable. How do you feel?” he asked her as he turned her around looking at the clothing.

“Hot. Are you sure I’m going to need all this", a glow already starting to show on her cheeks.

“yep.” He said nodding as he went to retrieve the other articles that sat beside his discarded clothes.

“We need to put this on" he grinned.

With half a grin Chloe eyed the contraption. “Leather straps...this will not be a first" , sparks flickering in her eye as she looked from the harness to him.

The Devil definitely heard the words and saw the look. He now stood taller, eyes growing darker. “Well Detective you never cease to surprise me" He drawled slowly walking towards her carrying the harness.

Chloe lifted her head so that her eyes could meet his fevered gaze and smiled.

He was so close she could feel the warm breeze of his breath caress her face. “You know you are playing with the Devil don’t you Detective" the words were low, growling and seductive in their release.

“Yes" she whispered and then kissed him gently and slowly, a hand reaching to feel his smooth and muscled chest. He answered as his lips met hers, gentle and pure. He didn't press the moment but released her. Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking hold of himself “I don’t want you to miss the sunset. Let’s get you harnessed up shall we".

Chloe held back from continuing the kiss, nodding as she took his lead. Chloe turned to face away from him as he placed himself in the harness reaching for her hand to assist her. Lucifer struggled to keep control as his hands caressed her body as she gently slipped into the double harness. His hands moved round her torso and her groin ensuring every buckle and fastening were secure. His body so close to her that he was glad that he’d left his trousers on, his arousal straining against the fabric.

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, resting his chin on one as he tried to recover his breathing, moving his pelvis slightly away from the detective.

“Lucifer? Are you OK" Chloe spoke softly.

He couldn’t see her full face but the concern was clearly there.

“I...Yes. just need a moment love". Kissing the side of her neck.

He felt her next question so answered before she spoke.

“Burning hellfire is nothing compared to what you do to me" He chuckled.

“Oh...” the realisation hit Chloe. She had felt something poking her in the back but thought it was part of the harness.

“Try thinking of paperwork...lots and lots of paperwork. That always turns you off". She laughed but she wasn’t wrong. The Devil focused on his pet hate, police paperwork and within a minute his raging heat subsided.

With a quick kiss to the side of her neck again, he leaned back to pick up the remaining items. She shifted with him. It was quite unnerving not to have control over where she went, but she trusted him.

“OK. One woolly hat to keep your ears from dropping off and your hair in.” He placed it on her head gently.

“Check" she said smiling. Lucifer grinned knowing she was going to love this. She was a free spirit just as he was.

“One personal oxygen cylinder. We will be going high but it’s just in case. Don’t want you passing out. The tube is attached. Here attach this round your neck. When we’re up there just let me know and I’ll turn it on.” He slipped the cylinder into a small pocket on the harness and handed her the tubing.

“Check...won’t you need it as well?” Chloe questioned, he was after all in charge of the flight. ”Captain Morningstar”. That’s twice she’d called him that today.

Lucifer released a low rumbling chuckle and encircled her with his arms and nuzzled into her neck. “Darling, my love, I’m a celestial. I made the stars remember. I don’t need oxygen all the time, food and sleep I can do with out, though I like to do both. “ Chloe was about to say something but Lucifer interrupted her “and yes I will be warm enough. The Devils hellfire will keep the both of us warm as it gets colder. You’ll be so close to me" his breathing turned up a notch. “You will feel my heat through your clothes" his grip was tightening round her and he started to nibble her neck.

Chloe was trust up like a chicken and while this started out as a flight, was now heading into a bondage session if he carried on doing that to her neck. Her breathing went with his.

“paperwork" she moaned, trying to focus on her case files. He reluctantly stopped and she managed to catch her breath.

“My apologies Detective, I don’t know what came over me". Releasing her and moving away from her delectable neck.

“Nearly me" she said very quietly but in the hope that it might be heard.

“Right...are we ready" Lucifer breathed out. He finally stood full height and Chloe was lifted off the deck, now suspended in the air. Her full weight taken easily by the Angel behind her.

“I think so..” with nervousness in her voice Chloe nodded. She felt Lucifer shuffle and a whoosh of feathers appeared as she looked from side to side. Still white, still pure and brilliant just like their owner.

Lucifer started to flap his vast angelic wings, gaining the lift needed to rise them both into the air.

A squeal of delight left the Detective as she tried to grip something, needing that comfort of attachment. A strong arm came around her waist to cross to her shoulder. Her extra Devil strap was now holding her to him. Gladly, her hands latched onto him squeezing tight.

Lucifer was flying straight up, with the sun now setting it was invigorating. He felt the falling sun’s rays still warm on his face. The breeze ruffling his dark curls. Closing his eyes he cried “Can you feel it Detective, the peace, the quiet". His wings now moved rapidly, hovered not too far from breaking through the wispy clouds.

Chloe had never experienced anything like this in her life. Yes she’d bungee jumped, she’d been on multiple zip wires but this, this was out of this world.

Adrenaline rushed through her body setting her nerve endings tingling with excitement as they flew higher and higher. True to his word, she felt Lucifer’s heat. It radiated through her clothes warming her very soul as it battled against the cold tendrils of the air around her.

It was beautiful, magical. The sun casting golden red streams across the sky intermixed with the white thin strands of cloud. She was mesmerised by the iridescence of his feathers; a multitude of shimmering colours as the fading sun hit them.

Chloe could see for miles around. The tall buildings of Los Angeles forming a forest of grey and black. firefly lights twinkling on and off in those homes. He heard her words. “It’s so beautiful" as she gazed into the distance with forest spanning the coastline in front of her.

When she looked up she could just see the stars appearing as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Chloe did indeed feel at peace, a sense of tranquillity deep in her body and soul. She tilted her head back to view her companion. Lucifer was looking directly at her, a calmness about him.

When he smiled it was full of love, love for her. “Sanctuary" he whispered as he moved to kiss her gently. This was her angel, a pure free spirit who just needed to be loved.

She returned his kiss, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek. As they parted he spoke from his heart “I love you Chloe, I will always love you till every star has burned away, and then forever until I am no more.”

“I know. I love you more than you will ever understand” she stroked his cheek and smiled. “I understand now...all this. To throw away the burdens on your soul and free your spirit”.

Lucifer's eyebrows raised. “Exactly. You understand me" his eyes dancing with tears. “The others..” He looked up at the sky “They didn’t understand but....you do". He hugged her tighter now for a minute or so. Chloe closed her eyes and snuggled into him wrapping her arms around his as they hovered.

“Shall we go for a quick jaunt down the coast and back again. No one is ever out at this time. “ He whispered.

“mmm... sounds great" . She didn’t really care as long as she was with him...always.

“Right then.. don’t forget bugs taste horrible and hold tight, I feel the need, the need for speed". He quoted with Devil’s mischief playing in his voice.

Chloe didn’t have time to respond as Lucifer stopped flapping. She was dropping and tipping forward. Lucifer tucked his wings into streamline as much as possible picking up speed as he put them into a dive.

“Woohoo” he screamed, shortly followed by a frantic but exuberant yell from the Detective. Faster and faster they went, her grip tightening on his arm. He sensed the feeling of fear creep into her so he pulled up into a glide. They slowly descended till they were flying over the water close to land. Stars now beneath them as well as up, reflected in the stillness of the water.

The detective burst into laughter. “Wow!” was all she managed to say, trying to recover and put her heart, currently sitting in her mouth, back into place.

Lucifer chuckled and she slapped him gently on the arm that held her. ”Don’t mock me." she said laughingly.

“Let go of me Detective. Fly!" he encouraged.

This was so outside her comfort zone and he felt her tense.

“Trust me" he spoke gently into her ear.

Gulping, she let go and put her arms out to the side pretending to be an airplane as she did when she was younger. It felt so exhilarating to feel the flow of air over her body. She felt Lucifer’s hands intertwine with her gloved ones. “time for the co-pilot to take over..you steer" he instructed.

He was her own personal set of wings now so she decided to have some fun.

This was truly sanctuary and Lucifer felt all the pain, all the hurt and disgust for himself dissolving ...even if it was just temporary. Peace flowed over and through him, sweeping away the thoughts that constantly plagued him. But there was one thought that lingered by a thread, and that was Uriel.

Uriel had always been the smallest but not the youngest of his brothers. His constant pestering to hang around with the larger group was so annoying but still, Lucifer loved him. Yes there were sibling losses when he fell, but that was so long ago. The pain and guilt of taking Uriel’s life would still sit heavy on his heart for some time to come. He was, after all, his brother.

Azrael, he thought, would definitely be answering some questions when he got back, especially as to why she’d left it so long to give him that damn letter. He didn’t hate her for it, she was after all his younger sister and they’d been through quite a lot recently. Lucifer wondered if the delay was deliberate, again manufactured by Uriel. He wouldn’t have put it past his brother to do something like that - Lucifer simply hated to be played.

He felt all of Chloe’s body shifts, making miniscule changes in his wings to meet her requests. He hadn’t realised how much she was part of him until now.

Uriel’s warning didn’t come as a surprise, heaven would never leave him .. them alone now. He couldn’t and wouldn’t lose her. He would never let her go unless she wanted it. If he did, now, hold her a little tighter than before, only he would know - he pulled her just a little bit closer.

After several twists and tight turns there was one thing Chloe really wanted to do and she hoped her movements would be enough of a message to Lucifer. Throwing her arms up and arching her back they climbed higher in the sky. She closed her eyes and threw her arms back bending over her head. Lucifer read her every move and started a loop the loop. She opened her eyes, laughing, as they came out of the second round before soaring down gently towards the yacht.

The stars were fully out now so they must have been flying for ages. They hadn’t really spoken that much as there wasn’t the need – both just feeling each other, reading each other’s movements. They were bound together as one, finally both felt whole.

“Captain, the landings all yours" she grinned looking up at him. She couldn’t quite read his face but something was wrong.. a veil of sadness seemed to envelope him.

Lucifer glided in to land expertly onto the deck of the boat, beating his wings as they hovered then stopping to let their feet touch down on the wooden surface.

“Lucifer, what can I say. That was fantastic, I didn’t even need the oxygen"

Lucifer was removing the restraints and buckles, allowing both of them to slip out of the harness. She turned around to face him.

A “thank you" left her as her arms flew around him and hugged him tightly, her cheek against his warm bare chest. His arms responded, circling slowly around her removing any space that remained between them. He rested his chin on her woolly hat.

“You’re welcome Detective.” He said softly. If she could have seen his eyes it would have told a slightly different story from his voice. For Lucifer it was all over too quickly, he wanted to let her discover the world with him and a few hours just wasn’t enough. He hoped this would be a frequent occurrence as he felt whole with her while they flew. She was that missing bit of the jigsaw in his life.

“I’ll go change. I’m starting to overheat" Chloe blew and fanned herself as the warm air started to infiltrate her clothing sending her temperature higher. She released him and scuttled off inside.

Lucifer watched her go. He closed his eyes and sighed, rolling his shoulders to put away his wings. When he opened his eyes again they were twinkling and a wide grin appeared on his face. Rubbing his hands together he though _‘Right, time to get cracking’_ and then he was marching off to the bow of the boat – his mission clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. Next up we see two chapters of tenderness and love. If you don't like smut please avoid chapter 11. To keep you guessing for chapter 12 - it isn't Lilith but someone so tormented and twisted since they fell that they are damaged beyond repair.


	10. Nothing matters when we’re together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes her decision, Lucifer sings and they relax as the stars come out. Lucifer remembers the good times and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy. Lyrics are mine in poem form like a lullaby - I might put it to music at some point so we can see how Lucifer sings it....piano and guitar here I come.

Chapter 10: Nothing matters when we’re together.

Chloe had undressed and made a move to find her hair brush. She was grateful that Lucifer had her hair in a hat. Windswept hair is dreadful to de-tangle no matter the amount of sprays or implements you use.

As she brushed, the thoughts of the flight took her to her father. The laughter and pure fun she’d had with him when she was young made her smile now. She let the memory wash over her, the soothing purity of those times always helped to deal with his passing. She missed him; his straight talking, no nonsense attitude always delivered with a knowing smile and heart full of love.

She wondered what on earth he would be thinking now? Dating the Devil of all things! She hoped he would understand. If he ever had the chance to meet Lucifer she was sure they would get on well.

With the last tangle gone, she moved to the wardrobe where she’d hung the couple of dresses she’d brought with her. It was still quite warm out but it was likely to get a bit chillier later on. She reached out and took the longer of the dark blue dresses that covered her legs nearly to her ankles and was easy to zip up. Its side splits to thigh high giving it just that extra sensual touch.

Uriel’s warning of darker times made her shiver. If Maree was just the beginning then they would all be in for a rough ride. One thing she was sure of was that they were better together, stronger together and no doubt this was going to be tested to the limit.

Placing the dress on the bed she moved to the drawers where she’d put the various lingerie she’d brought with her. Opening the drawer her hand hesitated over the simple underwear as a dark thought came to her. What if this was the last time that they would be together, truly together? If this weekend showed her anything it was that they were meant to be together; the way they could read each other, how each of them had a piece that fitted the other making them whole.

While her mind would cope with the absence, her heart wouldn’t survive it if she could never be with him. It would be a regret she would carry with her for ever. Uriel was right, she needed to love Lucifer, not just for him but for herself as well. They needed to feel complete.

Her hand changed direction and she moved over to a dark blue, strapless, front fastening, silk and lace bra with hi-cut panties to match. She applied just a small amount of make-up, nothing over the top just simple and natural. Slipping quickly into the garments she finally stepped into the off shoulder long dress, zipping it up so that it hung deliciously to her curves. With her hair flowing over one shoulder there was one last thing. She opened the small box that she’d brought with her. She reached for the simple chain with their bullet, running her fingers gently over the piece of metal. The memories it brought back were a mixture of both good and bad. Placing it around her neck and fastening, she adjusted it so that it hung prominently.

She now looked down at her feet. She didn’t feel like wearing shoes it just didn’t fit this weekend. She wanted to feel free so barefoot it was. Taking one last look in the mirror, running her hands down her sides to smooth the dress out a little, she was ready.

A ping caught her attention as she was just about to leave. Chloe raised her eyebrows remembering she hadn’t checked it since this morning. After all that had happened today she hadn’t had a chance.

Picking up she saw a text from Dan and she bit back the worry as she opened it fully. Her face went through various expressions, concern, relief and then a small smile.

Chloe climbed the stairs to mid deck to find that most of the lights were now off or had been dimmed to the lowest settings. “Lucifer..” she called. Looking around she couldn’t see him but there was music coming from the front of the boat.

Cautiously she crept outside, her bare feet limiting the noise on deck as she moved. She’d reached the corner but instead of steeling a quick look round she stopped as she heard a guitar begin to play and soft tones began to sing. So she waited and just listened.

_“Fly my little butterfly, fly into the light_

_Seek what you are looking for, if not I will provide_

_Fly my little butterfly, Fly high into the sky_

_Your beauty and my love for you will never ever die._

_Though your life is only moments, when compared to thine,_

_Your wings and eyes of grace and beauty, will last for all of time._

_So, fly high my little butterfly as far as you can see,_

_For my love will follow you where ever you may be._

_Oh yes,_

_my love will follow you where ever you may be. “_

It was so tenderly sung that she felt every word as they twisted around her heart. So simple yet so beautiful in its meaning.

She stepped out now, her eyes shinning a little brighter than before.

“Lucifer that was…. Beautiful”

Lucifer stopped playing and looked up a little startled. “Detective.. Sorry I didn’t know you were there..” He moved to get up, placing the guitar down and moving to greet her.

It was only then that she noticed her surroundings and it took her breath away, she was speechless. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene in front of her, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as it dropped. It was beautiful, the most romantic and enchanting setting she’d ever seen.

Where there had been seating, this had been converted into what could only be described as a nest. The lounger coverings lay on the deck covered and surrounded by multitude of cushions along with a mixture of throws. Around them must have been 100 candles, each one letting it’s glow cast golden light gently around it. Beside the nest a small table held two glasses, an ice bucket holding a bottle of wine and a few selected nibbles.

He was now standing a few feet away from her when she managed to recover “Lucifer.. this.. this is amazing”.

“Not as amazing as you my love” he spoke a little huskily, taking her hand gently and kissing it.

He led her to take a cushion watching her every move. Lucifer saw perfection, every step brought her closer to him. The dress fell so naturally over her, enhancing her natural curves and grace. What truly made his heart jump with delight was the necklace. She was wearing the necklace that he’d given her on her birthday so long ago.

As she sat, Lucifer reached over and hit the music remote which allowed soft gentle melodies, a mixture of both old and new, to fill the air.

Lucifer had changed into a dress shirt with black trousers but Chloe did notice that he’d also gone barefoot and that brought a gentle smile to her face.

“What..?” Lucifer questioned.

Chloe shook her head but continued to smile.

A worried grin now worked it’s way across the Devil’s face. “Come on tell me?” a little bit of panic working it’s way into the tone.

Chloe sensed it so spoke gently “We’re both barefoot” she chuckled.

“So we are” he joined in “Barefoot and fancy free”. He reached for the wine and started to pour.

“I hope you like it.” He waved around him “I wanted tonight to be special. You deserve something special. After what’s happened today…” Lucifer trailed off.

Her hand went to his. “It’s beautiful and I can’t believe you went to this much trouble for me”.

“Nothing’s too much trouble for you Detective. You know that”. He handed her a glass and took one for himself. “To us Detective”.

“To us” she returned as they clinked their glasses together.

He took his place beside her, stretching his long legs and letting his arm slide around her shoulders, happy that she snuggled into his side.

The were silent for a few minutes, happily sipping wine and just taking in the atmosphere, both appreciating the peace that surrounded them.

“Lucifer…”

“Ummm” he replied nuzzling her hair a little.

“You never told me you played the guitar?” she looked up at him slightly.

“I play quite a few instruments Detective. The piano, as you know. The guitar has always been for quieter times where it’s just me and this.” He moved his hand gesturing to Morningstar and the ocean. “However, I do play the trumpet and the Violin” he smiled.

“So, there’s truth to the Devil’s fiddle then” she smiled

A heartily chuckle rumbled in his chest “Well, not all the rumours or songs written about me are true detective, though I did quite like doing a duet with Niccolo way back. Very talented young man in more ways than one. I understood he got nicknamed after me.. the ‘Devil’s violinist’ I believe.”

Chloe had raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer just knew she wanted clarification

“Lets just say he was one for the ladies Detective”. He grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes but with a small knowing smile. “That figures .. especially with you around”.

She leaned into him a little more “The song was beautiful though”.

“Just a little something I came up with when…” His voice tapered off a little as he remembered when he composed it. He’d stilled slightly and Chloe felt it, her hand came to his chest as she looked up at him

“It’s just…it was after Charlotte passed and then Cain shot you and…” He stopped then not wanting to really continue as the pain from the bad times started to rear its ugly head.

Chloe rubbed his chest slightly with her free hand. “You don’t need to.. explain”.

Lucifer nodded “It just felt right and I did nearly lose you as well, if it wasn’t for the vest..” he went quiet then. Chloe placed her wine down next to her and slide her arm around his waist now holding him tightly.

“Well it’s even more beautiful now I know why” she smiled up at him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

It was a sad smile that greeted her when she looked at him, talking about it had clearly effected him. She sighed and changed the subject. “I’ve had a text from Dan”.

“Really, what about – The child isn’t sick is she”

“It seems that a pipe’s burst at his apartment which has flooded him out. So…he’s taken Trixie round to mine instead. So we won’t need to pick her up on the way through tomorrow”.

“So she’s not an incubus of viral plague then. Don’t think I could take a runny nose with germ ridden tissues strewn all over the place. Unwashed hands all over me….” Lucifer shivered slightly at the thought.

“No she’s fine. But you’re going to have to get use to it, what with your newly acquired responsibilities”

Lucifer opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

“Especially with Michael. He’s still small so likely to pick up loads of stuff as he grows” Chloe watched as the frown appeared on his face and she started to laugh.

“Detective, it’s not funny. I… “ Lucifer found he didn’t have anything else to say.

“You’ll just have to take it one step at a time, just like any other Dad” She bit her lip as she slipped the last word in and she watch the shocked expression appear on his face. Unfortunately she couldn’t keep it in and she laughed.

“Do you enjoy torturing me Detective”, Lucifer grunted with a stern face.

“Only when I know you’ll bite” Chloe responded.

“Touche Detective” he chuckled. “There are so many things that I won’t understand or know what to do” the frown returning to his face.

“Don’t worry – I’ve got your back.. no we’ve got your back. You’ll do fine”, patting his chest again.

Chloe looked up at the sky and a small prayer when up ‘ _give him the strength… give us the strength to get through whatever it is coming. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated.’_

It was while the quiet request to God was sent that she really saw the stars. It was the most fantastic twinkling blanket that she’d seen. You couldn’t really see anything from Los Angeles with all the light pollution but here, on the water, in the middle of nowhere it was outstanding. The reflection on the water doubling the effect.

Lucifer had been watching Chloe carefully as she looked above her taking in the heavens above. He followed her gaze upwards. “Beautiful isn’t it” he said quietly.

“Yes” she said in awe. “Lucifer…did you actually create the heavens. I mean the bible says it took a day but..”

Lucifer looked down at her face, innocent in its request for knowledge. “Lets just say not everything is accurate in that particular book.”

“So…you didn’t create them”.

“Oh I created them … but I didn’t do it alone … and definitely not in a day.” He sat up a bit so that he could continue to sip his wine, needing something to help him navigate the path he was going down.

“The stars themselves are made from my raw power, you saw it earlier, so you could say that they all come from me. Dad passed some of my power to others to help me so it was a group effort really. As you know, time moves different in Hell, it is the same for Heaven. So what may appear a day in earth’s life can be years in Heaven. So the 6 days is somewhat skewed.”

A glazed expression passed Lucifer’s face as he remembered each creation and the songs and laughter that were enjoyed when it was finally completed. “Kakabel and Kokabiel always had a competition going to see how many they could create in one go. Kakabel won so father let him look after the stars and constellations along with his side kick Rahatiel. They never created as many as me, though it was never about quantity but quality.” He grinned “Machidiel could never get the stars in the right place for the constellation Aries, I had to give him a hand.” He chuckled then as he remembered the false starts and burn outs Machidiel made at the beginning. “But “, the pride oozing from him “I did make the Sun. my shining achievement for humanity” he smiled. Unfortunately, the smile started to fade and Chloe felt him withdraw into himself, turning melancholy.

“Lucifer, what’s the matter” she gripped him a little tighter and looked up at him, concerned.

“Shamsiel. I never knew what happened to her” his eyes welling slightly. “as bright and warm an angel as you can get” he bit his lower lip “pure sunshine”. Though Shamsiel hadn’t sided with him during his little rebellion, she’d begged father for mercy as he was held down by his brothers - sprawled, battered and beaten on the floor of the Silver City’s grand chamber. She was still screaming at father as he was finally dragged through the gates to be tossed away, forever banished to Hell.

Chloe rubbed his chest, “You don’t need to talk about it, I understand it’s difficult…talking about something so painful”.

Yes, it hurt. Lucifer felt that small area of his damaged soul, squeeze tight as he remembered those memories buried and locked away. He signed and took several large swigs of his wine, emptying the glass. “Perhaps we could leave that particular story for another time”. Releasing his arm from behind her so that he could refill his glass. The bottle he placed back now empty.

Chloe didn’t press him, even she didn’t like to talk about her past. The constant photographers in her face clicking and the flash guns causing the most chronic headaches. Lucifer knew most of it following the incident with Nick. How he invaded her privacy, gate-crashing the funeral... She closed her eyes and willed the memories to the back of her mind.

Chloe stretched and sat up a little, picking up her glass and finishing what remained. She glanced sideways and watched him drink, a sad looking smile still on his face.

She shoulder bumped him slightly and he turned with raised eyebrows.

“Can’t have you drinking all on your own” she grinned playfully as she held up her empty glass.

She looked so beautiful, a shining light with that playful grin and it made Lucifer’s heart fill. “Goodness I am a neglectful host. My sincere apologies. I’ve got another bottle inside. I’ll be back in two shakes” gracefully he stood and headed to the kitchen.

She still didn’t understand how someone with that length of leg could get up that gracefully in one go so quickly. It had to be against all laws of gravity. She started to feel the effects of not having played volleyball for years. Her legs were starting to get a little stiff and they needed a quick stretch. Lucifer wasn’t back yet so, finally managing to stand in a less then graceful way, she picked up her glass and wandered over to the handrail. Placing her glass down on the rail ledge she gripped the rail with two hands and stretched back and forth, making the muscles in her thighs tighten and release. “better” she hummed to herself.

She looked out now, over the water. Tranquillity surrounding her, she finally let herself fully relax. So many thoughts bade for attention as she gazed to the horizon. It was then that she saw a streaking light in the sky, shooting across in a matter of seconds, brighter than the surrounding twinkling lights. _‘A shooting star’_ she said to herself in awe. She remembered the saying about making a wish but decided she didn’t want to wish. What did she want? _‘A promise, I’ll make a promise’_. With that she closed her eyes and made her promise reciting to herself _‘Lucifer Morningstar. Whatever happens, whatever we may face, I promise to love you for as long as you’ll have me. I will stand by you and support you - we are stronger together and will meet any challenge together’_ . She smiled to herself. Lucifer had created such a romantic atmosphere that any doubts she’d had were laid to rest. What would happen now and in the future she didn’t know. Now was the time to try and live in the moment and she felt her soul shine.

Lucifer was standing very still having returned to find Chloe stretching her legs. The material of her dress gliding along her skin and falling to the side allowing him a full view from ankle to hip. His eyes widened in appreciation. He was about to approach with the new bottle when she’d stopped and became still, gazing out into the nothingness.

A slow chill descended within him and a slow panic ebbed its way into his breathing. Thoughts about today no doubt plagued her and his own lack of self esteem let those possible doubts take hold. He placed the bottle down carefully on a nearby table and moved slowly towards her.

He slid his arms around her waist placing his lips on her hair. She tensed at his touch and his heart felt pained. Was she scared of him?

“Penny for your thoughts” he gently whispered into her hair. He was grateful when her hands left the rail to cover his and she relaxed back into him.

“today...has been special and tonight..well “ she sighed.

Lucifer sensed a but coming and stiffened just a little, preparing himself for bad news. News that she didn’t want him anymore.

“don’t ...don’t say anything..I “ he sighed into her hair and his grip round her waist lessened.

“No. .. Lucifer you don’t understand”. She turned in his embrace and placed her hands on his chest and kept her eyes focused on them.

“I have a desire but you don’t have to if you don’t want to” she still wasn’t looking at him but gently patted his chest.

“A desire? Any thing for you Darling. Just name it” he smiled softly as he placed a finger gently under her chin to raise her head so he could look at her directly. It was then that her eyes looked slowly up at him, sparkling blue with pupils wide. She was shining, both inside and out and he let himself bathe in her aura.

“Lucifer.....make love to me under the stars”. She said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11....ummm… well I did mark this as explicit didn't I. This might take a little time to write as it's likely I'm going to be blushing while trying to write it - Lucifer give me the courage!! 11 will be last chapter of fluff before we take a turn on the dark side. Thanks to you all for your support.


	11. More than a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally get more than a moment – in fact they get a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having never written before, this has proved a challenging chapter for me. Bursts of sexual activity perhaps but never a full blown account. I’ve tried very hard to make this about them ‘Making Love’ so it’s not all about rampant sex. Therefore you don’t have to read if you don’t like this stuff – wait for the next chapter it’s a dark one. You just need to know that they did the nasty and enjoyed it and more importantly Lucifer goes jacket free at the request of Chloe…..um never a 100% good thing even if you have contraceptive devices implanted (hint).

Chapter 11: More than a moment

“Lucifer….make love to me under the stars” Chloe said breathlessly.

Lucifer stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. A gentle breeze kissing her hair as it reached towards him. Here she was uttering words that he never thought he’d hear or warrant from her. He stood silently, staring deep into her loving eyes trying desperately to process what she’d just said. “I…I….really?” Was all his mind was able to come up with, what was he thinking, was he actually thinking? Did he hear it wrong, surely she didn’t mean what she’d just said. Doubt crept into his mind and it must have shown on his face. Chloe was still looking at him and he saw the slight frown in her brow. How could he be so stupid, she couldn’t mean it – just like last time.

“If you .. you don’t want to then I understand but I’ve waited so long. I think we’ve both waited so long for this moment.” Chloe raised her hand to lightly brush down the side of his face with her knuckles.

“No … no … it’s not that I don’t want to Chloe. I …” he paused to gently stroked a few strands of hair away from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek. “With everything that’s happened today I..” She gently covered her hand with his.

“Lucifer Morningstar I know exactly what I’m doing. I know exactly who you are , Devil and all. I’ve loved you from the moment I shot you and slapped you in the elevator.” A small smile appeared on her face and he reciprocated.

He was about to speak when she stopped him “Am I nervous, yes I am. I’ve never felt so much love for someone as I do for you and I want to share it with you, now tonight. So…” She dropped her hand and started to move back towards the ‘nest’.

Lucifer was nervous. He’d had so many partners over the years he didn’t understand why he was stalling, but this wasn’t just any one night stand this was the detective, his detective. It was his Chloe. He still felt undeserving of her love and watched as she moved away – his personal doubt lingering.

She turned towards him just before she reached her destination and extended her hand out to him. She wanted him to go to her but he paused, glued solidly to the spot. She was inviting him over for goodness sake. He felt his heart start pounding, racing as it tried to escape the confines of his chest. His breathing hitched up a notch as he admired her from where he stood, a dazed expression on his face – This is what he’d wanted and he couldn’t move!

“Lucifer…” She breathed his name softly as it carried its way across the divide to reach him. A siren’s call, an irresistible uttering from her lips forced him to move slowly towards her, stopping mere inches from her person. He said nothing, his mind still blank and processing what was happening to him. He could feel her need, a radiating heat from within her, her eyes driven with love, a longing and a passion he’d not really seen from her before. They stood standing facing each other for a moment before he watched her hands go behind her. He heard the zip clicking its way down. Finally her hands move towards the front, grasping what remained of the fabric that kept the dress aloft. She looked down for a moment as it dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it.

Lucifer couldn’t talk, words failed him but couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she removed her dress. His eyes were wide as he devoured every inch of her as he gazed at her. Her hair draped over her shoulders that ran to the blue silk and lace bra that held her perfectly proportioned breasts, a slim and toned abdomen with silk lacey panties followed by those beautiful long and curved legs that he would dream of most days. She was perfection and he was overwhelmed that she wanted him, really wanted him body and soul.

Chloe looked up at him now, locking eyes and searching deep into those brown pools that she longed to drown herself in. She found him, attempting to hide from her love, frightened of his own emotions and denying his worthiness. She took both his hands in hers and brought them to her lips to gently kiss each of his palms in turn, her eyes never leaving his. He moved a little closer and she felt him take a sharp intake of breath as she released one of his hands though it still remained on her lips.

Two of Lucifer fingers now remained gently on her lips and she could feel them trembling as they slowly moved downwards. She felt every touch of each finger, tingling, as they made their journey over her chin. She lifted her head and closed her eyes as they wandered down her neck. She caught her breath as a shiver when through her body. His touch was setting her alight with desire and she felt herself tensing as he continued his journey.

Lucifer’s eyes were wide, his heart beating fast as it matched his breathing. He was touching her and this was no ordinary touch. He was eliciting a response from her, pulling her desire from her. Her reactions were hypnotic as he kept his eyes on his fingers as they traced over her skin. He had no control over his body, it was impossible to control his hard erection already pressing heavy, straining to leave its prison. He stopped when he reached the crevasse of her breasts and the material of her bra. It was only then that he looked up at her. He could no longer hide what he wanted or desired.

Chloe was breathing hard even though he’d only touched her with two fingers, but the fire that he evoked within her was sending her body crazy. When she finally caught his eye his fingers now rested between her breasts. Her nipples were erect and their hardness was quite clearly visible through the silky material.

They both saw the desire within each other, a longing that they both needed to fill, to complete and become one. It only lasted a moment as Lucifer leapt towards his prey, smothering her mouth in a passionate and intense kiss. Their lips enveloped each other desperate not to release. Lucifer’s hands cupped her face and Chloe’s arms circled round his neck bringing him closer to her. Their tongues seeking every corner of their joining. It was passionate, hot and wet. Each demanding every ounce of strength to feed their need.

Chloe couldn’t help but feel her body rut closer to Lucifer’s erection. The throbbing from her sex took her to new heights, sending her giddy with a desperate need to have him within her. The need to be joined and made whole, each and every muscle burning as it tried to get closer. Her aching was unbearable as his hands left her face. One moved round her waist, the other to the back of her neck. He anchored her in place so she could feel his need, his want, his desire as he utterly devoured her mouth.

Lucifer revelled in the feel of her. This was nothing like he imaged it would be. He felt alive, his body felt every touch of her hands even as they held, twisted and pulled his hair. Shivers flowed through him that made his want so much more; fuelling the fire of his desire that burned deep within him, desperate to be quenched. His was driven now in the need to make love to her, make her his.

Before he lost himself to his desire a rational thought brought him to his senses. He had to make sure, had to check. Releasing her lips he rested his temple against hers keeping his eyes closed. He could hear and feel her rapid breathing and her heart racing on his chest.

“Are you sure...” he whispered to her.

She moved to look into his eyes and, with a wide smile, answered “Morningstar...take me to bed”.

That was all he needed, he grinned back at her “Yes ma'am” and locked back into her lips with a renewed fever. Lowering his hands slowly down her elicited a delightful moan from her, muffled by his tongue, she wriggled in his grip as his hands sent tingling shivers through her.

When his hands reached her bottom and smoothed their way across and round her cheeks she moaned loudly. He grinned into the kiss. “like that do you” as he squeezed.

“Mmmm” as she sucked his bottom lip.

With one swift movement he'd picked her up with no effort at all. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Locked together.

He moved then, carrying her the rest of the way to the nest. He released his hold on her to place his hands on the cushions. The hold around his neck, along with her thighs and ankles around him, were like glue and she was suspended in the air for a moment. He gently lowered himself and her onto the softness of pillow and blankets that lay around them. She could feel his weight now, pressing into her as they continued to kiss. The warmth and closeness of their bodies enhanced his cologne and she let the warmth of its aroma fill her as she relaxed into him.

Her legs detached from him, slowly sliding down his back, gently and softly; coming to rest on the outside of his calves. Her head fell slowly back and her hands found the soft curls grab and twist as she writhed in bliss beneath him. His kisses now worked their magic on her neck, a swirl of a tongue, a nip of his teeth bringing out soft moans from her lips. A trouser leg worked its way between her legs rubbing with just enough weight to send her moaning his name. Her sex was on fire and he was stoking it even higher, heat surging through her body wanting more.

Lucifer was lost, but in a good way. His own desire and the desire to please her now raged within him, attempting to cover every inch of her body.

Chloe’s hands lowered and moved to his chest pushing him away. She needed to feel him, skin to skin and he was still dressed. Lucifer felt the gentle push and duly moved away with confusion readily shown with a small frown of eyebrows.

She quickly made her thoughts known. “Still dressed” she said seductively, her pupils dark with lust and so much longing that she felt she might combust if he didn’t take her soon.

Lucifer took a second to register as her words filtered through. The grin and look that he gave her was so carnal that a burst of heat flooded through her and she felt herself flood her panties, finding them suddenly soaked through. Never in her life had her body reacted to a man in such a way. The surprised look on her face had Lucifer looking at her curiously.

“My word, we are excited” he grinned as he slowly stood up unbuttoning his shirt and placing it gently to the side. He could smell her arousal and he was working very hard at keeping a sane conversation together. “I sense you never done that before?”. Chloe nodded slowly, a slight blush to her cheeks forming as she took full view of his bare and well built chest glistening in the candle light.

He was reaching for his belt now, slowly pulling it from the loops and moving to unbutton his trousers and unzip. Chloe was transfixed on the body in front of her. Enthralled by his slow striptease, each action delicately seductive in its movement. Each finger precisely placed just so that she wished she was touching him instead. She watched the slow trail of the trouser fabric towards his ankles, his stepping out of them so all that remained were his silk boxers.

He stayed still as his eyes met hers and a very wide sexy grin took over his face.

Chloe let out a soft hum as she looked him up and down slowly. A small glint of mischief in her eye. “I think I need a twirl, need to make sure everything is in order”, remembering back to the first time she saw him naked.

A low chuckle and a smile had his arms wide slowly turning to the music as he remembered the last time he twirled for her. Chloe felt her mouth salivate as her eyes washed over his body, greedy to taste his skin, kiss and caress every part of his body. Feelings of constant contractions and tightening below made her heart and desire pulse and surge rapidly.

Chloe now made grabby hands at him, and Lucifer lowered himself next to her, turning to rap his arms around her – one holding her head the other crossing her body to gently caress her thigh and side. He rolled his leg between hers, gently pulling her leg, which she gladly relinquished to his touch, over his so that he had full access to her pantie clad bottom and upper leg. He sank in for a slow sensual kiss. He felt her melt into and under him as their tongues played a slow game, both parties lost in each other.

He finally moved slowly away from her as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. His eyes were smouldering as they followed the slow descent of his fingers that now lingered around her breasts, still sitting in lace and silk but both hardened nipples fighting against the fabric. He wanted to feel the softness of her bosom, taste the delicate skin around her nipples and feel them in his mouth.

Chloe’s breath caught and his focus immediately moved to her face as he watched her lick her lips, eyes so dilated as to be black as obsidian. He stilled his breath as he watched her desire, his cock throbbed hard within his boxers tenting out against the smoothness of the silk, sticking to the damp patch that continued to form.

Chloe knew the question before he’d even asked and nodded closing her eyes and throwing her head back, hands fisting and grabbing at the blankets at her side to revel in the anticipation.

His hand moved deftly as he undid the fastening at the front of her bra, spring it apart and so grateful that it was strapless. His hands, a warm presence, returned to her shoulder for a second as he took in the sight of the beautiful women below him. He breathed deeply as he felt a wave of pure devotion sweep through him, he would do anything to love and protect her and she was giving herself to him, letting him touch her so intimately. He would worship her for however long she would have him, he knew now that his heart was hers forever.

Slowly his hands moved with gentle pressure down her neck circulating his fingers outward as he ran down her sides. Chloe twitched and wriggled in pure delight but as soon as his hands reached the bottom of stomach they roamed again. This time moving back up to meet underneath her breasts, his fingers looped around and massaged them. Using his fingers and thumbs he manipulated her nipples as he continued to watch her every move. Chloe moved her body to try and match his caresses, arching up to each gentle pull or twist of her nipples, squeezing the blankets at each wave of ecstasy.

It was then that she felt his hot breath against her breast as it ghosted over her nipple, “So beautiful” a muffled low voice rumbled in the air, a gentle kiss placed between her breasts. The warm wetness of his mouth and tongue that surrounded her breast and pert nipple could not stop the low and sensuous moans of his name that left her lips. She could feel his smile on her skin before he swapped and continued to lick and suck her nipple on her other breast.

Chloe was in heaven. She’d never felt so full of desire, a longing so desperate to be filled .. it hurt to bursting point.

He loved her breasts. They were so well formed and delectable, ready to react to his touch leaving her feeling both his and her desires. With one final suck and loving lick to her nipple he slowly kissed his way her belly. One hand now rested on her hip while the other still gently massaged her breast.

He was on the move again and she knew where he was heading. She raised her hips ever so slightly, desperate for his continuing touch, any touch – she was writhing in heat and it was raging within her.

The soaked panties were unmissable. Lucifer could smell the desire that had flooded from her, his cock throbbed and now ached at the anticipation of her tight smooth passage that would coat him in her juices, letting them be together as one. He needed to taste her and she was responding magnificently. As she raised her hips he looped his fingers around the sodden material and gently pulled them down. Raising both her legs he swiftly whipped them off and deposited somewhere to the left.

Chloe giggled, as she’d opened her eyes to watch him take them off. “Can’t have you being uncomfortable can I, much better now” he growled. He was going to devour her and that thought washed over her sending a flood of her juices towards her opening. Her gasp and the sudden release had him sitting on his heals watching her gush. “So glorious darling, I need to taste every inch of you”, he rasped out. As he descended onto her perfectly trimmed pussy, the anticipation made Chloe raise her hips to meet him. Every inch of her was dying to feel his tongue and lips against her. Lucifer used this moment to slide down his last remaining clothing, letting his boxers drop and be manoeuvred away by a series of leg wiggles. His cock relished in its new found freedom, springing to attention – rock hard.

With one long lick of his tongue from the base of her lower lips to her clit. She screamed his name with such ferocity that Lucifer froze. He’d never heard such a cry from her lips, so carnal and delicious, he needed to hear it again but the taste of her was overwhelming and he delved back into her juices licking and lapping as a cat with cream.

Chloe couldn’t keep her hips still and it was his strong hands that moved to restrict her, making her feel every sensation that he wanted to give her. Torture, it was blissful torture and she let herself surrender to ministrations.

He was in heaven, pure heaven as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her clit. His tongue delving into the continuous flow of her juices and spreading them across her lips and clit to heighten her ever climbing arousal. He felt her hands now woven into his hair pulling and repositioning his head, directing his tongue higher or lower to her ever increasing need.

She desperately thrust her hips upward to ensure his mouth was pressed against her sex, the continued pressure and rubbing on her clit was making her lose any control she had left. She whined when he moved again but moaned loudly when he slipped a finger into her soaked passage. “So wet for me Darling, I…” Lucifer had paused and had slowed his finger movements.

Chloe realised why he was slowing. He was thinking, waiting for her as he wasn’t expecting to be here in this moment with her tonight. She raised her head and opened her eyes to see him gazing at her. Devil fire glowed in his eyes, pure desire was engulfing him as his cock stood erect and swollen but he was holding back, waiting. He was waiting for her permission as he hadn’t come prepared. He was using every ounce of strength he had left to stop himself and he had now given her control of what would happen next.

She’d never seen him erect. His manhood was long and thick with a beauty that matched its surroundings perfectly. He was perfect.

“It’s good, everything is good my end” the words left her breathlessly. Now the fire glowed hotter within his eyes as he removed his finger and moved up her to capture her mouth in a hard and passionate kiss that took her breath away. She was burning, diving into fire as she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth onto hers with all her might. He matched the ferociousness and frantic need of the kiss and with his thighs her moved her legs wider and let his engorged cock slide between her folds as he pushed slowly into her.

They both moaned into the kiss. As he stilled slightly Chloe tried to break apart but he wouldn’t let her, his fingers now entwined with hers and he moved them to slide just above her head. He continued to undulate his hips until he had pushed himself fully in and she could feel his balls rub her bottom and the base of his cock place pressure on her clit. She was lost now, entwined with him and chasing enlightenment together.

Lucifer hadn’t any condoms on board and Chloe’s ‘desire’ had taken him by surprise. Lapping her juice and licking her had driven him wild, his want was achingly painful and if he carried on his own desire would cloud his judgement. He had to give the choice and when he’d heard her words he let himself and the Devil fall. They’d take her mouth first, soft but swollen from earlier. She’d grabbed his hair and pulled it, sending a delicious streak of pain through them, his arousal aching to enter. They were determined to take her breath, devour her moans until she screamed. They split her legs open and let their cock find her soft wet lips that led to her dripping passage. They pushed hard against her, their cock long and wide in girth, sliding slowly in. So tight, she was so tight they could feel every inch and every muscle contract against them, a wave of juices lubricating their way up into her until they could go no more. They pushed a little further at her cry, feeling his balls wrap and rub against her bottom and his hairs intermingle with hers. An adjustment to the angle had the base of his cock rub firmly on her clit. The feelings that flowed through them as they stilled was one of completeness, pure joy and ecstasy as though this was always meant to be.

Chloe managed to eventually break the kiss, sliding to the slide to kiss and bite his neck. Lucifer started to move slowly back, each movement catching in her breath. “Chloe..” the words were so quiet but she turned to look at him. His eyes were ablaze, as she addressed the Devil. “My Lord” she whispered. The thrust that came back into her made her moan his name “Lucifer”.

“My Queen” he continued picking up the pace sending her head back as her eyes closed and he began to undulate and pump faster into her, each push sending Chloe higher. “I’m yours” she screamed looping her legs and ankles just below his bottom, moving in time with him.

They devoured her mouth again taking in each moan of pleasure as they continued to thrust in and out, pushing hard so that she took them deep within her, her clit rapidly pleasured at each thrust. The Devil released the kiss for a moment “I’m going to make you mine, Chloe. You’re mine, always and forever. Will you have me?” He breathed. Her eyes opened and stared at him intently “now and forever” she stammered from the pleasure. With that he captured her mouth again and started to feverishly fuck her, each thrust sending a rapid tightening in her pussy and a heat within his belly.

She clawed at his back now, her muscles straining as she tried to match her hips to his, pulling in with her thighs to try and take him deeper. Each hit on her clit was driving her higher and she felt herself tensing, her mind wild with thoughts of release.

“That’s it my darling, this is what we want, what we both need, together”. He voice breaking as he felt her start to squeeze in earnest around his cock, making it more difficult to thrust into her, but he kept up the rhythm. His words were enough to send her over the edge as her body went ridge, her thighs constricted around him and she screamed his name just before her body convulsed as wave after wave of heat and tingling coursed through her sending her soaring to the heavens.

They continued to thrust, driving her orgasm higher until he could hold off no longer. The desire to release was torture and with a particularly hard thrust they spilled their burning seed within her, pumping and screaming her name as they came. They continued to thrust and pump until they had fully spent every last drop of their seed deep within. Lucifer finally sunk down on to the twitching body beneath him, capturing her blissed out but still smiling mouth.

Chloe had never felt an orgasm like this, one that had truly left her drained. She continued to twitch even as he withdrew himself from her and rolled to the side. She felt a very warm, burning sensation spread from her belly upwards. It didn’t hurt and wasn’t uncomfortable but something she’d never experienced before – well the Devil was really hot, every single bit of him. She smiled happily as she snuggled into a heavy breathing chest as warm arms came across to hold her tightly.

A gentle kiss was placed on her head before a stubbly chin came to rest on it.

“You OK?” was gently whispered in her hair.

“Mmmmm! Wonderful. You?” she murmured into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. She’d never felt so calm, so complete in her life. This is where she was meant to be and her she would stay….with him forever. She looked up into his eyes as he’d remained quiet. She raised a hand to cup his cheek as she watched the tears fall from his eyes.

“I’m here Lucifer, I’m not going anywhere I promise” as she stroked his cheek lovingly, wiping the drops away.

“Promise” he responded, his voice hoarse. He needed to know, needed to make sure that she meant it. He’d given her his heart tonight and he couldn’t go back now, not to the way it was. He wouldn’t be able to survive if she broke his heart and left him.

“Promise, now and forever. I love you” she smiled

“I love you too Chloe, with all my heart and with my very being” and drew her close again for a more gentle and sedate kiss. They laid there for a while, just holding each other. Content in each others company and bathing in the love that surrounded them both.

Lucifer was ready for another round sooner that Chloe had expected. His light and well placed caresses brought her back to arousal fairly quickly and the gentle rubbing of his erection against her back as they spooned had her leg moving up and backwards leaving the way clear for his cock to slide gently past her bottom and between her thighs finding her wet and willing passage to thrust into.

There was no rushing the gentle love that filled their hearts as they whispered words to each other. Each thrust, caress and kiss brought them to unimaginable heights again, coming together, entwined within each others arms and souls.

Little did Chloe know that as he whispered her name as he came, spilling hot seed within her again, his eyes told more than just a single love. A burning flame encircled with brown raged within them, but more could be seen as at the core of the brown a pin prick of white light was visible. That had never been seen before.

He watched her sleep then, the quaint snoring that he loved to hear rolling gently from her lips. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, something he’d have to discuss with Dr Martin when they got back. He felt different. He felt… alive, more alive than he’d done since he could remember. If he had to put a name to it, it was calm, peace. He hadn’t felt at peace since the fall and now it enveloped him. He was content – Chloe Jane Decker, his Detective was truly his sanctuary.

He frowned as he watched a small shiver drift down her body, she nuzzled closer to the Devil’s warmth. He smiled as he stroked her hair and she murmured in her slumber. “Sleep my darling Detective, I have you now – forever” and with a gentle breeze a single white wing appeared, blanketing her beneath. He looked up at his creations above and sighed. “I know I don’t thank you for much these days… well nothing that I can recall actually .. but .. well .. thank you for putting her in my way” a small grateful smile appearing on his face.

The candles had long since burned out and he turned off the gentle music as he looked at one of the digital clocks on the side. It was 2 in the morning and was likely to get much colder before the sun rose. Lifting his wing and putting it quickly away, he gently picked up a very soundly sleeping Chloe in his arms. Taking the stair way down to his cabin, he threw back the sheets and laid her gently in is bed, climbing silently in behind her and covering them both back up. The loss of heat stirred her enough to see her body seek out his as it shuffled backwards to find him, wriggling closer and, if he didn’t know better he could have sworn that she actually sighed. Who was he to argue as he wrapped himself around her pulling her close and letting himself drift off into sleep along side the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy Christmas and a fabulous New Year.
> 
> Our mysterious Mistress makes her debut appearance along with a few other Angels


	12. Chapter 12 : Where does the Monster Truly Lie  (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are on a desperate search and rescue mission as Brian carries out the commands from Mardea as they prepare for the Mistress's return. Who will be victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter seemed to get away from me as my fingers typed. So I've broken it down into two. Not to worry though - I'm just proof reading before posting part 2 later today so you won't have to wait too long.

Chapter 12: Where does the Monster Truly Lie (Part I)

“We’ve been looking for this place for ages. It’s all well and good Teme giving us a picture of the place but..” the pillion passenger clad in grey leather moaned to the driver in front as they bounced their way slowly down a dirt track at four in the morning.

“Look stop moaning, I’m sure she had a good reason. Anyway it’s nothing more than we’d get from Dad anyway. At least she gave us directions”. Laylah huffed back into the two way radio unit inside her helmet.

“We were supposed to be there an hour ago. Teme was most insistent about it.” a crackled voice bit back. “Laylah, if the intel she had was right and they slip up, it might be the only chance we have of taking her out”.

“You don’t have to rub it in Dini, I know. It can’t be too far now”. Laylah turned the throttle to speed up just a little, she was two up and the road was treacherous, one deep pot hole could send them flying.

They had been tracking her for decades, each time just a little too late. The traces of the ritual wiped away, the evidence of her presence forever gone. The last 10 years had been unusual though, the pattern had differed with more regular occurrences and all within the same area, Los Angeles. Tonight a strange energy had appeared which Temeluch had detected . A rare energy, like a blip on a radar, had caught her attention and she’d sent them both to investigate.

“I think we’re nearly here, shit….” Laylah was taking a tight bend quiet nicely when out of now where a white car nearly, head on, collided with them, both vehicles swerving. The white car mounting the small incline, while the bike swerved in the other direction. The car was definitely damaged from its impact in to the mountain of dirt but it had kept on going disappearing into the dark. The scream over the radio had Laylah continue to battle for control as the bike lost it’s grip and went over, sliding across the asphalt and stones finally grinding to a stop as it hit a steep mound of mud and debris.

“Dini, you OK!” Laylah shouted in concern, rubbing the arms of her companion that still held tightly to her.

“ **This** is **why** I **hate** you **driving** anywhere. Next time I’m up front”. The annoyed voice from behind made her chuckle. “Don’t go blaming that on me.. it came out of nowhere and didn’t have any lights on!”. Laylah sighed as she realised her leg was trapped underneath the bike. “Hold tight!” she moaned to Dini.

“What else am I suppose to do!” Dini muttered into her mic.

Managing to manoeuvre her booted foot to get a grip, she pushed up with ease bringing herself, the bike and her peeved passenger upright.

The engine was still going and with a quick brush down over their leathers, they made on their way again. “Look at the state of my leathers! You know what”, Dini whined as the glimpses of scuff marks as they neared a church like building in the distance “When we get back to the Silver City I’m demanding a change of transport – I want a car”.

There was quite a lot of activity when they drew up to the front of the building. The huge ornate doors, so similar to those of a church, were wide open and several nuns, holding old fashion lanterns, were searching the veranda and the small gardens in front and to the side.

Dini was the first to dismount, taking off her crash helmet to get a better view. “Is everything all right?” she motioned to the nearest nun. “Oh my child…” the nun suddenly gasping as she took in the appearance of the woman in front of her. Though clad in tight leather, there shone the most golden hair that she had ever seen, almost glowing in the lamp light. A most beautiful, angelic form that the nun could only compare to those she saw daily within their convent’s stained windows.

Dini winced. It was never good to meet nuns when she looked and dressed like this but they were on a time critical mission.

Laylah had dismounted now, placing her crash helmet on the handle bar of the bike. “Sister, are you ok?”, pointedly not looking at Dini.

“Sorry, yes I’m fine child”, the nun shaking the haze from her mind. “We have a missing mother who is with child. We’ve only just come back from service and when we went to check on those in our care she was missing”.

“We’ll help look. We heard there may be an imminent birth shortly? We’re midwives”. Laylah continued, sliding a couple of torches from the rear luggage holder.

The nun looked at bit shocked to see leather clad midwives at four in the morning, but any help was duly appreciated. “Thank you, yes. Perhaps with the torches you could check the rear gardens? Her name is Ava”.

Both Laylah and Dini smiled and nodded making their way down the side of the building to the rear.

“Some how I think we might be a bit late..” Dini said softly as she turned on the torch; giving a slight whack to rearrange the batteries.

“Whatever gave you that idea!” Laylah said sarcastically, holding the side door open as Dini stepped through and called “Helllloooo, Ava are you out here?”

Unfortunately there was no answer to any call from those searching. Ava just wasn’t there.

**

Brian was sweating, huddled behind the wheel, now fully concentrating on driving. His knuckles were just returning to a pink after the rather narrow miss with the bike. His breathing was still rapid as he adjusted his rear view mirror to capture a look at the sedated body lying across the rear seats.

He’d noticed the small line of blood on his white shirt that wasn’t his as he bit his lip and shook his head. So many things were wrong about this but he’d been told, he’d been warned not to fail. “What the Hell am I doing… this isn’t right” he muttered, gripping the steering wheel harder than he needed. The low moan from the seats behind bought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He had a job to do.

Brian’s visit to Mardea’s house had left a foul taste in his mouth. He had spent most of the day making phone calls to hospitals trying to gain information around their patients. A few matches had come up but it wasn’t as easy as he’d first thought. He wasn’t the one who ‘acquired’ he was the one who ‘guarded’. So many security systems, cameras and alarms meant he was on the last couple of places left locally and he really hadn’t wanted to go out of state.

It was the last on his ‘hit list’ but it matched all the criteria – the ‘Convent of the Fallen Woman’. Brian did a few background checks finally finding out that it run by nuns. A century old order that ran sanctuary and midwifery services for those that were ‘fallen’ and those that were in the most desperate of need. From the pictures it had been converted from an old Church, various different decades could be seen in the numerous extensions that grew away from the main building. It was miles away from anywhere, hidden and off the beaten track. Security was non existent which meant Brian would be able to nip in and out quickly without drawing attention.

Brian tried to remember the last time they’d actually abducted someone. In the last 10 years it had only ever been Flo and she’d always came through it in the end. Mardea said Flo was under their Mistress’s protection, not to be touched but that didn’t happen did it. Anger rose within him. If his ‘Mistress’ couldn’t protect the ones’ she chose then why should he trust in her. Flo was dead. Was their any reason to continue this fake, flawed belief? What about Rosie and Michael? Surely they were better off where they were now? He could watch them grow from a distance couldn’t he? Should he just go – make a run for it?

The image of Mardea swirled into his thoughts. The sting from her slap causing a hand to involuntarily move to his cheek. She wouldn’t leave him alone, Mardea would seek him out and kill him. His long sigh came as the moaning increased. The girl was coming round as he felt a kick in the back of his seat.

It had been all to easy to take her. He’d turned up at about 4am on the pretence of being lost. She was sitting on the veranda swing knocking back what looked like cider, eyes glazed over as she looked into nothingness.

Brian’s research had shown that the nuns were indeed true nuns and were currently at early morning service – all of them. That left him an opportunity he couldn’t miss and when he’d got out of his car he knew she was the one he was going to take.

Ava was beautiful, young and oh so trusting.

“So sorry…I seem to have got lost. Sat-Nav’s playing up and my phone seems to have gone dead.” As he took out a huge map and laid it across the car bonnet, torch in hand.

“Oh. Lost?” She replied coming back to reality. She looked about not noticing anyone else around her and with a genuine smile put her drink on the deck, slipped back into her flipflops and approached.

“So sorry” Brian repeated.

“Oh don’t worry. These back roads are like a maze, I don’t think even google cover these” she laughed

Brian smiled at her “Shouldn’t you be inside?” he pointed to the large expanse of her tummy.

Ava’s hand moved across protectively as she rubbed. “Too hot inside “ she chuckled “I need to feel the cool morning. I feel like a radiator at the moment. Nothing but hot and bothered”.

Brian carried on, manoeuvring her so that she’d have her back to him shortly. “Not too far to go then. What are you seven, eight months?” Not directly looking at her and running a finger over the map just shy of their actual location.

Ava watched his hand crawl over the map. Nothing seemed out of place and if she were to be honest he seemed genuinely lost. She moved closer to the map. “Here “ she said as she moved in front of him “We are here” she squinted in the dim touch light. She pointed now getting her face close to the map. She didn’t see him coming but she struggled, scratching at him and herself to try and free the cloth that now covered her nose and mouth. She tried to hold her breath but she couldn’t, the baby was too high so her breaths these days were rapid and shallow. She kicked back with her feet trying to stamp on feet or graze his shins but he was strong. The dizziness got her as she panicked, drawing the chemicals into her blood stream and then the dark was closing in. The last words she heard were “Please don’t struggle, I’m so sorry”.

Brian felt her body go limp, like a ton of rocks collapsing on him. Arms under hers he dragged her round to the rear car doors. He managed to get one door opened, balancing her body against him and placing her, quite gently, across the length of the rear seats. Her feet and hands were bound and he’d placed a gag in the her month just so she didn’t shout. He’d finally done it, feeling a swell of pride course through him. “I need to leave” he muttered to himself, getting everything back in the car and slowly moving away. Turning off his lights to make his exit even more invisible to anyone watching.

It was a twenty minute drive to Mardea’s house and he’d already nearly killed them both. Luckily there were enough space to swerve but the damage to the side of the car would be bad. He’d heard the loud scraping as he’d regained control but he needed to speed up now. If he didn’t get there before six he’d be the one on the floor and that would be really bad – for him.

Lights in the distance gave him a sense of relief as he approached Mardea’s drive. His passenger was nearly round and today there were no other members of the cult to great him. It was quiet, so quiet that it didn’t feel real. Nothing about this felt real.

He was battling Ava’s flying feat when Mardea eventually opened the door. Mardea wore a long green house coat that covered her from neck to ankle, bare feet just poking out from the bottom.

“For Hell’s sake, can’t you control one single girl”, she growled moving towards the squirming legs that furiously kicked Brian, flipflops flying – one in and one out of the car. Ava had definitely come round now, her head was still a bit fuzzy but she was pissed off. She might be pregnant but she wasn’t going to take this from these green eyed monsters. She had to be careful though, teetering on the edge of the seat. One wrong move and she’d land right on ‘bump’ as she called her unborn offspring.

He hadn’t done a brilliant job of tying her up as she managed to start getting her hands free just by yanking the ropes – so close to nearly getting them away from her body so she could take the gag out. She was starting to feel sick now, the apple juice hadn’t helped earlier and with no food it wasn’t a good combination. Eva watched as the old women slunk over her, creeping up her body holding a folded rag in her hand and wearing a callous smile on her face. Shaking her head vigorously, Eva tried in vain to get away from her but the woman grabbed her chin so tightly and snapping her face back to stare at her, it hurt. Eva’s eyes grew wide in panic. “Please, no “ the muffled words weren’t enough and the cloth descended around her mouth and nose again, the darkness taking her again.

Mardea withdrew from the car with a satisfied grin. “That’s how you do it you dim wit”.

“Don’t call me that. I’ve got her haven’t I” Brian grumbled back as he reached for Eva’s long legs. He could see her better now, very much like Flo with blonde hair and perfect complexion. Her lips and face looked a little flushed but that was the chloroform they’d used in the struggle. The short crop top that didn’t quite cover her stomach with high blue shorts. He placed his hands gently on her ankles and slowly worked his way up gently to her inner thighs. Oh her skin felt so good he could feel himself starting to harden, a few more strokes of those legs he mused. He wondered whether she looked like Flo without those pants on but as he moved up her body her swollen stomach came into view and his hands immediately left her body as though burned.

He heard Mardea laugh behind him “Fancy a shag do you. Why don’t you – she won’t remember you know. At least you won’t get her pregnant”.

“Stop it!” Brian shouted loudly at her as he turned. “All of this is your fault. You couldn’t control John could you. You’re the one that needs to explain to her, aren’t you” he snarled as Mardea’s grin disappeared.

“Just grab her feet and drag, idiot. I’ll take her arms so we can get her inside and out of sight”. Mardea bit back. Yes it was her fault and she would have to pay the price that her Mistress deemed appropriate. If it meant her life then so be it – she was ready.

Brian was slightly impressed by the old woman’s strength. He still didn’t know the girl’s name but he knew she wasn’t that light, even with the extra 7 or 8 pound of weight in her stomach. Brian was walking backwards, managing to keep the front door open with his foot until her knees were past the doorframe. It was then that it hit him, the foul smell of something that made him gag. That taste in the air finally revealed that it was the smell of boiling blood. “Fuck, what are you cooking!” Brian spluttered.

Mardea grinned “Our Mistress’s welcome drink…fresh pigs blood. Helps her recover”.

“That’s foul!” as he swallowed the bile that had risen to his mouth. He’d never forget that smell as long as he lived.

“Into the Living room Bee” Mardea directed, shuffling up behind quickly. After a few more turns Ava was unceremoniously dropped into a lounge chair and now took up a slouched sitting position. “I thought you went to Scouts? “ Mardea asked looking at Brian “These bonds suggest not.” She chuckled. “No, never went.“ Brian said stoically.

He was kneeling in front of Ava now, ensuring those beautiful feet and legs were bound properly this time. Again, his hands ran up the inside of her thighs, lost in the sensations as he let out a groan, placing a gentle kiss to each of Ava’s inner thighs. “Flo” he mumbled.

He felt the swipe against his arm. It wasn’t hard but enough to bring him back to the present. He jumped at the gentle voice that now spoke to him. “Brian, it isn’t Flo….she’s gone love”. He moved his hands away from Ava and nodded, looking down at the floor. His eyes now shining with tears though nothing fell, “I miss her Mardea, I miss her so much”.

“I know, she was special. Even our Mistress saw that. If there is one thing that the Mistress hates most is her orders being ignored. John has sealed his own fate”.

“We’ve got half hour left now. We need to prepare. The girl needs to be awake Bee, smelling salts are over on the sideboard”.

Mardea double checked Brian’s rope work was secure, she definitely didn’t need a feisty pregnant girl going on the rampage. Brian returned with a small bottle, a special concoction Mardea made that reversed the effects of the drug currently in the girls system.

It was only moments as the fumes hit her nose, that Ava started coming round, gag still in her mouth. As her eyes flew open, wide with fear Mardea tried to sooth her. “Calm yourself dear… If you want me to take the gag out you need to calm down – no shouting or screaming otherwise I’ll have to put it back in. OK?” Mardea’s hand hovered over the gag and with Ava’s nodding she slowly removed the obstruction from Ava’s mouth.

Ava moved her stiff jaw, better now that thing was out. She took in several deep breaths and closed her eyes in the hope that when she opened them again she would be back on the veranda. “Would you like some water”, the man that had snatched her asked.

“Water.. you ask me if I want water. What the fuck! What do you want with me? Let me go you weirdo!“ she shouted as she locked her gaze on him, trying but failing to get any movement on the ropes that now held her in the chair.

“Sorry dear, that won’t be possible. We need you and your child tonight” smiled Mardea as she rubbed Ava’s stomach.

Ava felt her stomach churn as the baby moved and the dry retching started. She didn’t understand what was happening, all she was doing was having a drink on the veranda swing because of the heat in her room. Tears formed and slowly flowed down her checks. “Please let me go, I won’t say anything I promise. I just want to go back, please “ she begged in between sobs.

Mardea chuckled as she placed a glass of water at Ava’s mouth. “Drink. You will feel better”. Ava took a few sips to get rid of the horrid taste that remained in her mouth after breathing in the drugs and smelling salts. She still felt sick but at least the water cold.

Brian had kept his distance since she’d shouted at him, fearful of his own emotions as he could only see Flo after he’d looked her directly in the eye. The guilt of the past was flowing over him now and he wanted to fade into the background as much as possible but he had one question. “What’s your name?” the quietness of his words took him by surprise.

“Ava” she said just as quietly, not looking at either of them. She was taking in her surroundings, attempting to put them to memory should she get out of here alive. The living room was cosy, settee , table and chairs including the one she was imprisoned on. A wood fire glowed in the corner and Ava could just about make out a strange looking rug on the floor with markings that looked like the ones she’d saw in the museum a few years back. Yes, definitely looked Egyptian. Beside the rug was a large empty wooden bowl. A smaller one sat next to it, filled with some sort of dark liquid. It was difficult to make out exactly as the only light was currently from the fire. A dark realisation dawned on her as she caught the shimmering metal of a knife as the firelight caught it’s edge. Ava’s eyes flashed back wide to meet the direct gaze of Mardea.

“Yes. You and your baby are very important to me and my Mistress” Mardea crooned “You have done well Bee. She will be, at least happy with our offering”.

“No.. no, no, no” Ava started to squirm but the rope was tight enough that it was starting to burn as she moved.

“Please don’t move you’ll hurt yourself Flo….Ava” Brian corrected himself and bit his lip trying to stay in the current. He’d been here before, every looked the same, even where she was sitting, how her hair flowed over her shoulders. He was holding his breath again.

“There is no point struggling my dear. You will do as you are told else face the consequences. Our Mistress desires to judge you worthy of your child. We will summon her and she will bond with you until you birth. You will remember nothing”. Mardea went behind Ava to raise her up. Ava didn’t resist but her heart was now racing and her breathing was rapidly increasing, she had to try and concentrate on her breathing – so close to passing out.

Brian had moved now, his touch gentle on Ava’s skin. It sent a dark tingling feeling to the pit of her stomach and she shivered at it. They slowly lowered her onto the rug “You’re going to kill me aren’t you?” She whispered. “I’m going to die here aren’t I” as they laid her legs out and placed a white sheet over her.

“I am not your judge my dear. My Mistress will be either your saviour or your demise”

A glimpse in the small bowl on the way down and she’d concluded it was blood, the dark red and clotting consistency and that iron like smell. Tears ran again, not for herself but for her child that was moving within her. _‘I’m sorry darling. I’m sorry for everything. No matter what, your father loved you… I love you so much. If there is anyone listening please help us – help me and my baby ’_ her unsaid desperate words leaving her desolate.

Although Ava was young, her life had been filled with sorrow. She hadn’t always been alone, her parents loved her dearly until the car accident. Losing them at such a young age had hardened her to the reality of life and how precious it was. She’d been passed around the family with the best of intentions but it would never be the same as before. She’d met Jack at high school, handsome and smart but more importantly, he’d loved her body and soul. He’d proposed to her and they both lived and loved in that moment. If he’d known that he’d only have a few months left with her things might have been different. Burying him as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and wept had been the most difficult in her life until now. She’d sought out the convent to rest and talk to anyone who’d listen, God included. The baby was all that she had left of him and that would be taken away from her, alive or not. She felt numb as her eyes closed, tiredness beginning to overpower her.

**

The thud of leather boots could be clearly heard through the old building, echoing as they landed upon the wooden benches.

“Told you it was a waste of time, you didn’t get us here in time” Dini whined at Laylah whom had seated herself on a bench with her boots resting on the ones in front, arms crossed.

“Whatever! “ Laylah huffed back. She was miffed that they’d been so close to retrieving the girl with child, yet so far from catching their nemesis.

“Oh look”, a breathy response from Dini had Laylah looking up at her.

“It’s me!” Dini smiled brightly as she looked up at the stain glass windows that filled one side of the wall, morning light just starting to shine through it.

“Father, you are so vain! You know vanity is a sin, don’t you”, she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“They’ve captured me so well!” Dini brushed her golden locks with her hand, letting them fall back against her face. “No wonder that nun seemed so shocked. I really must change my hair next time”. She smiled and turned to her sister.

“If there is a next time” she signed. “We’re going to be in trouble and Ava’s definitely the one we needed”. Laylah picked at her fingernails, anxiety setting in.

Dini joined her sister on the bench. “I’m sure something will come up this time. I’m sensing something that might ….” Dini’s eyes glazed over and she stilled. The lack of end of sentence had Laylah turning her head to look at her.

“You ok Dini?” concerned, Laylah’s feet hit the ground as she turned. An arm moving around her shoulder, gently trying to bring her round.

Dini awoke with a cry. Startled, she looked at her sister mouth a gasp. “She’s praying, don’t you hear it?”.

Laylah frowned. While she had powers, they weren’t as strong or attuned as Dini, her own vice of jealousy reared its head but she drove it back to whence it had come from. “How do you know it’s her? What’s she saying?” scepticism creeping into her voice.

“I’m not sure if it’s Ava? but the way this mother prays…” Dini turned, eyes wide seeking Laylah’s own eyes. “The child is in danger, she is calling for help and we can’t deny assistance Lea” tears were rolling down Dini’s cheeks as the sheer sorrow and depth of the prayer. So much so that it griped her soul tightly.

Laylah trusted her sister, though she was always aloof, never the serious Angel, it has always been her empathy towards others. The feelings that, for her, were difficult to read in others came naturally to Dini. To have her now crying meant that this was indeed serious. “What do you feel Dini?”

“The mother is terrified, she’s tired and desperate. She fears the taking of her child”. Dini wiped the tears away, composing herself to think clearly. “It’s close as well, the prayer is local but I’m not sure I can trace it. I’ve got the general direction though.”

Laylah was up and heading for the large doors, turning to the small statue of the convent’s creator surrounded by flickering light, she kneeled and took an unlit candle from the box on the table next to it. Holding it gently, she light it from one of the larger candles. “Father, help us please. Protect this mother and child, their need is great. Help us in our quest for their rescue”. She placed the candle gently next to just a few other smaller lit candles. She hoped father would hear her request. A small hand lay on her shoulder, “I’m sure father will be listening, I’ve never heard this type of prayer before. I’m sure he sent it my way as it wasn’t directly addressed at me”. Laylah rose, her own hand covering that of Dini’s on her shoulder. “I hope so sister, I can’t lose another child…. it would destroy me”. A single tear formed in her left eye. She put it down to the candle smoke.

“Let’s see if we can get a better bearing from the sky. We will have to be careful we aren’t seen. The forest should give us some cover”.

“Agreed” Dini quietly spoke. As both exited the building, two sets of wings appeared, launching their owners into the sky leaving the convent far behind them. Their mission – search and rescue whatever the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these new angels - well we have Diniel who protects infants, LayLah who oversees and protects childbirth and Temeluch who oversees newborn babies and children. Not sure if there is an order for the 'fallen woman' but you never know so apologies if there is one (I googled but couldn't find one). Ava completely my own.
> 
> No pregnant women are hurt in the making of these chapters (part 1 and 2).


	13. Where does the Monster Truly Lie (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Angels rush to find Ava, Mardea and Brian continue preparations to open a portal to Hell - Will our midwives get there in time to stop it or will they get assistance from an unlikely source? An old 'friend' finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold tight now! Part 2 and it's going to be a bumpy ride as things don't go expected to plan for anyone and we get an unexpected visitor!

Chapter 13 : Where does the Monster Truly Lie (Part II)

Brian knelt by Ava’s side, stroking her hair as he’d done with Flo a few years ago. “Ssh. Rest now” he whispered.

Mardea was becoming restless as her Mistress’s visit was nearly upon them. “Knife..” she muttered, leaning down and checking that everything was in order. It needed to be sharp if she was to draw blood from Ava, the pig’s blood would serve as the beacon. More importantly her celebration drink was happily bubbling away on the stove.

“It is time to start the incantation” Mardea whispered as Bee stiffened. He looked down at the delicate and fragile body beneath him. All he could see was Flo, pregnant with Michael.

He was desperate now, “surely there’s another way” he begged the woman across from him. Mardea frowned, she’d never been questioned on her actions. “No” she hissed at him, eyes now changing to dark obsidian as she began by placing a sweaty palm onto Ava’s forehead. Consciousness slipped away from Ava now, no more hazy voices why she dozed. So so tired now her thoughts drifting to just a nothingness that was all consuming.

Mardea now disrobed. Removing her dressing gown revealing a long white nightdress. She kneeled next to Ava now, taking a small brush that sat within the large bowl. Dabbing it into the small bowl several times, ensuring enough of the blood had been absorbed, she set about drawing a figure of eight across her own stomach. The blood as it bonded with the fabric, staining the material a sticky dark red. Placing the brush back in the large bowl, Mardea placed a hand onto Ava’s stomach, slowly drawing circles with her fingers as the unborn child shifted with her touch.

Brian watched as Mardea performed the ritual. He watched as her hand moved to cover Ava’s swollen abdomen. He felt the bile rise in his stomach, he’d never been this close to the ritual before and he felt pure disgust at himself for ever being involved. It was too late for the others before but if he just had the courage he might be able to prevent anymore from happening. He looked up from Ava’s stomach to see Mardea staring at him. The intensity of the stare made him shiver, as though she was looked directly at his soul, judging him. He looked away, not able to maintain the eye contact.

Mardea smirked, knowing the weakness of the man opposite, a feeble fool without morals. “We will start with the beacon call” she spoke quietly as not to waken the mother that lay before her. Placing her hands, one each in the blood circles on her nightdress she began her call.

“Mistress from the fall, hear my call”

“Suffering the fate of an age, your wounds be healed”

“The offer I provide, to set you free to fuel you need”

“Long have you suffered since the first earthly call. Let you vengeance prevail and have mercy on my soul”.

Mardea felt the energy within her, the circles on the nightdress began to smoulder as the ritual call causing them to flame alight, the smell of her burning flesh evident in the air. The pain now heavily written across her face, she reached for the knife with a shaky hand. With the other she lifted Ava’s hand, palm up. She started to chant again, moving now to slice Ava’s palm to draw the final blood gift that would be Ava’s blood print over her belly and child. Unlit candles that surrounded Ava’s still body burst aflame, emitting and eerie glow of blue and purple.

The knife glinted in the candles light as she started to draw across the palm but it never penetrated her skin. A strong hand now found itself wrapped around the wrist of Mardea, holding her firmly away from girl’s delicate skin. Mardea’s eyes snapped up to meet Brian’s determined stare. “What the Hell do you think you’re doing. The chant has started it cannot be stopped, the beacon has been set the portal open!” she screamed at him.

“No…No more” Brian spoke shakily. His nerves visible as his hand shook as he went to move her hand further away. Mardea hissed at him and resisted all she could, determined to try and move the knife closer to Ava’s palm.

“You fool, she will see you dead if we don’t continue. If you want I can ask that she give you the girl. She won’t need to remember anything and you can have her for your own”. She had to try and convince him to continue. If she failed it would mean her own death and her mistress would be lost, misplaced somewhere she may not be able to find her way back from. The portal was fickle.

“No!” he shouted now this time. He was gaining strength from the delay and he threw her hand with the knife further away causing Mardea to tumble back and hit her head on the chair behind her. Confused, she dropped the knife as she held her head. Dizziness washed over her as she slowly slid to the floor.

Brian froze for a second, taking in what he’d done. Looking at the girl in front of him he felt sadness, not for her but for him. He’d lost the one person he’d loved more than anything in this world. Flo would have wanted him to help the girl and her child in front of him. Without a second thought he scooped her up into his arms and started to make his way out. He wasn’t going to stay another second in this place and he didn’t care what the Mistress would do to him. He’d made it into the hall when he heard the unearthly scream. It went through his body, echoing in his head causing him to stagger slightly. Ava was awake now, still a little giddy from the drugs in her body, but she was staring at him, eye’s wide.

“Hold tight, I’m getting you out of here”

She gripped him tightly even as he stumbled forward. He was nearly to the door when the pain shot through the centre of his back and a manic laugh rang out. Mardea had come round from her collapse and having found them both gone, picked up the knife and screamed. She was not as earthly as those around her suspected.

Mardea heralded from the early days of humanity, a witch that originally served no-one until her own spell for long life backfired turning her into a soulless, powerful and immortal being. She had become a Wraith. It was during an eternity of wanderings that she befriended her Mistress. A bargain was struck that would return her soul to an empty vessel, preserving her immortality for servitude. The bargain suited both parties; a portal to the mortal realm when needed and immortality for the other. Each needed the other to continue their needs. Now this bargain was in jeopardy, loosely hanging by a thread.

Brian grimaced as he continued to stumble to the front door. Ava looked over Brian’s shoulder, eyes were wide with horror as she locked them on the frenzied looking old woman that continued to hold a dripping knife in her hand. Mardea’s face contorted madly as she stabbed him again as he made it to the door. Grabbing the handle awkwardly with his hand Brian threw it open and stepped through onto the veranda. He felt the blood soaking into his clothes, warmly running down to cover his back. He felt giddy and his breathing began to become laboured, each breath taking more effort to achieve. Still holding her, he fell to his knees.

**

Laylah felt the first shock of the portal opening. It hit her in mid-flight causing her wings to stutter, leading to a drunken like flight path.

“Are you OK?” Dini called out just before she also caught the pulse wash over her.

“The portal’s open, we haven’t got too long before it closes, can you get a location” Laylah shouted as she regained her control and started to try and zone into the source.

“Below us I think, not too far” Dini waved and pointed beneath her and they both started their decent, mindful of prying eyes.

They landed near a small house, with a white car parked out in front. “The car” Laylah gasped running over to check it. It was clear that rocks and mud had ground out deep grooves in the paint work on one side of the car.

“Is it the one that drove us off the road?” Dini wasn’t to far behind, putting her wings away as she ran over.

“It’s the one” Laylah turned to her sister, “she must be inside”. Laylah’s wings were still out. It didn’t matter who was inside now as it was clear they understood the celestial worlds of heaven and hell. She made a move to the front door only to jump back as it flew open.

A man stumbled through holding a young pregnant girl in his arms. Laylah watched as he sunk to his knees still holding his cargo in his arms. Dini was the first to notice something else behind him. It’s aura so evil that Dini gasped. She’d only ever encountered one such as this millennia ago, a creature of pure evil that would drift through eternity in sorrow and desolation. What was it doing in a mortal body? “Laylah” she shouted her warning “Wraith behind him”.

Laylah moved with speed as Mardea approached at a rapid pace, determined to annihilate Brian whom was still on his knees holding Ava. Opening her wings up wide, Laylah locked eyes with Mardea and brought her arms up, palms pointed to the heavens.

Mardea stopped her maddening approach on Brian, eyes wide with shock as she looked at the being in front of her. She dropped the knife, frozen to the spot. “Forgive me mistress” was all that she managed to say as Laylah’s eyes turned white with heavenly power. With a beating of wings her holy grace swept over them all and through the house. The force was such force that Brian released Ava to the floor. No longer able to hold her anymore he sank further to the ground. Ava had fainted from the waves of grace that pulsed through her body so that she now lay still on the ground in front of Brian. Neither heard the final terrified scream from within the house.

Mardea was overwhelmed with the holy grace being driven into her body wave after wave, attacking the very essence of her being. Slowly she felt her soul coming apart, unwinding and decaying as it did so. There would be nothing left of her – she was dying. It was impossible to move and Mardea watched as her hands grew withered and the skin peal and dissolve. Her true form began to emerge from its camouflage. Her thin transparent body floating, her eyes absent from their hollows, gaunt in her expression. Black hair hovering effortlessly around her.

She managed to take a last look at the imposing angel in front of her, essence of the divine surrounding and flowing through her in its purity, as she disappeared from all existence still screaming for all her might.

Dini ran toward the two bodies now laying on the ground as Laylah put her wings away. “It’s OK I’ve got you. Ava isn’t it” Dini slowly helped the girl to sit. “You’re OK, nothing’s going to hurt you now. We have you”.

“You…you’re an angel?” the question slipped from Ava’s mouth. “Yes. We heard you, you prayed” Dini smiled.

Ava’s eyes moved to where Laylah now cradled Brian in her arms. “He was part of it “ Ava shaking her head looking confused “but he saved me from the mad woman” was all she could muster at that moment.

Laylah knew Brian was dying. The stab wounds to the back would be fatal to mortals as the knife used wasn’t of Earth. Laylah viewed the runes engraved on the blade. They weren’t meant to be healed by celestials – there was nothing she could do. “Is she safe, is Flo safe”, he muttered to Laylah.

Confused she looked at Ava to try and understand. “He thinks I’m Flo… I think she’s dead and I remind him of her” Ava said sadly.

“Flo is safe….don’t worry we will take care of her and the baby” she comforted him.

Brian felt calm, he hadn’t felt this calm in ages. He knew he was dying, he felt himself slipping away with each raspy breath, but he was fine with it. Flo was safe and the baby that was all that mattered. He needed them safe away from the likes of Her, Mardea and John.

Someone was talking to him, a gentle voice that made him feel calm inside as though everything would be fine. The pain wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t overwhelming him and his mind was drifting to memories that he longed to relive again. “I’m sure Flo is waiting for you“ Laylah spoke.

Brian coughed, bringing up a little frothy blood that dribbled down the side of his mouth. “I hope not. I’m going to Hell I’m afraid, I’m a bad man and I deserve to be punished”, he smiled slightly as he came back to reality before coughing again.

“Just, just promise me one thing, find Michael and Rosie. Make sure they’re OK… living with the Devil now, someone called Morningstar”. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he needed to get someone to hear his confession. “Please, tell him, tell my son, Michael, I love him very much and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for him”.

Laylah listened to Brian’s confession and watched as the life finally left him and his body stilled for the last time. “You can collect him now” she whispered to the space beside her.

A small hand revealed itself as Brian’s soul left his body and floated over to the cloaked angel that now kneeled visibly next to her.

“Is he bound for Hell?” Laylah asked

“Afraid so…” Azrael spoke quietly. “He’s done some really bad things that he feels guilty about and blames himself for. There’s nothing I can do for him”.

Laylah and Dini nodded in agreement and then Azrael was gone, departed with her passenger destined for the gates of Hell.

Ava wasn’t sure what was happening. It all seemed like a dream. Being abducted, drugged, nearly sacrificed and now Angels. She was starting to panic even with Dini’s soothing words.

“We’ll have to memory tap her, perhaps we can say we found her on the way out. I know it’s been hours but at least it’s not a total lie.”

Ava looked back and forth between them and then over at Brian’s body. “He saved me didn’t he.”

“Yes, It’s likely you wouldn’t be alive now if it wasn’t for him.” Dini responded sadly, rubbing Ava’s back gently. “There is nothing that we can do for him now I’m afraid”.

Ava nodded and looked closely at Dini. “You’re an Angel, did you hear my prayer?”

Dini nodded as Ava continued “I don’t want to remember, please take my memories away.” Tears now filling Ava’s eyes, “I can’t stand any more death, no more please..” She looked over pleadingly to Laylah who smiled softly. “Don’t worry we will take care of your memories try not worry everything will be fine. No harm will come to you or the baby”.

Dini laid her hand over Ava’s forehead as she closed her eyes, frowning in concentration. Ava slipped slowly asleep her eyes closing. “Done” Dini said removing her hand. “We could fly her back to the convent? I’ll make up some excuse about how we found her wandering. Uber might be better, though not here” Dini whipped out her mobile to order one.

“Do we check up on this Rosie and Michael? If he’s correct and Lucifer has them, should we be concerned?” she looked up from her phone to her sister.

Laylah bit her lip in thought. “I’ll talk to Amenadiel, he’s closer to Lucifer these days than anyone else”. Looking now at Brian’s lifeless body in front of her, “I’ll have to take him somewhere else so he’ll be found. I won’t leave him here like this”.

Dini scooped up the unconscious body of Ava as Laylah scooped up the lifeless body of Brian and they set off in different directions.

Gusts of grace had spread through the house and down the halls and through the rooms, its intensity so that it blew out the warming heat of the stove that still simmered with the pan of pig’s blood. Unfortunately, the ritual candles were more magically robust and they happily continued to burn in the living room – no one left to quench them. They were some distance away when they heard the explosion, the black smoke billowing high into the sky as the house burnt.

Laylah breathed a sigh of relief as she glided to a nearby park to lay Brian down gently in a place where he could be found by other mortals. While they had saved their charge and the wraith was no more, there was still her Mistress and that would mean they’d need to bring in extra support. The portal had been opened and they both felt her come through. With her payment missing and her priestess dead it wasn’t going to be a pretty sight going up against their sister again.

**

The hospital ward was dark, it’s blinds were still down and although it was now light outside the rays weren’t getting through. Humans wouldn’t have felt the wave pulse through the building and engulf Maree’s body, fluttering the sheets that lay over the soulless body.

This didn’t feel right, something felt missing, several things were missing as she drifted to rest. Her soul had come with her but there was no tether to her hellion body. It was missing. This was unlike any possession she’d experienced before. There were no waiting souls to entwine with, no emotions to feed from – it was empty except for her own immortal soul.

She didn’t immediately open her eyes, just tried to feel and listen to anything that may give her an idea where the portal had placed her. She had felt Mardea’s soul, but only for an instance as the portal opened, she’d heard the portal chant as it called her – then nothing as she travelled.

She could feel cloth, rough cotton against her skin. Antiseptic reached her nose and the sound of muffled voices wound their way through her ears. She could feel the body though, hear her heartbeat, feel the pulse of blood through her veins. Fingers, toes, she felt the muscles contract as she tensed. She would take the risk and open her eyes.

She was at least alive and in a human body. She moved her head slightly and felt the coolness of a pillow under her head. She glanced down to look at her arms on top of covers. Smooth, long arms. Her eyes shifted to her abdomen which held no swelling, a childless flatness confirming her conclusion. She was though still confused. There should have at least been a single soul in this body.

She would be vulnerable now, open to detection without that second soul to hide behind. She moved slowly, the body lacking the familiar use its muscles, a low groan rumbled as she moved her arms and hands to throw back the sheets. The door was closed, no one was around as it was early morning – that part of the ritual had been correctly undertaken.

She managed to sit on the side of the bed to look at her legs, definitely a female body at least. She felt weak, her body complained as it moved slowly to her requests. Looking around now, it was definitely a sort of hospital, the bed and general smell giving it way – perhaps a care facility. The body didn’t look that old but she needed a mirror. Slowly she stood with bare feet and shuffled over to the bathroom, pushing the door open. As she reached for the corded light and pulled the small room was illuminated. She caught her reflection in the mirror that hung immediately opposite the door and gasped at the sight, moving her head from side to side just to make sure.

“Well, Well…looks as though Azrael caught up with you finally then…” She spoke at herself.

“Long time no see Maree.” Running her fingers gently down the smooth cheeks of her face. “Still got the body then…Oh it’s not yours anymore…it’s mine”. Now she smiled, it was better than she had expected. Perhaps this wasn’t the disaster she thought it was. At least Maree’s body had a cloaking ability from celestials. They would definitely be on the lookout for her now.

“Not sure what happened to you to leave your body behind but most grateful” she called out. “I’ve got a few things to settle while I’m here. You never know I might like it so much I’ll do a Lucifer…I’ll take a vacation!”. She purred.

She needed to clean up and there were a few basic articles to use. Shower gel, toothbrush and towels. “I’ll need clothes though won’t I?” She wondered out to look in the small single closet in the main room. The clothes Maree had worn were hanging up but she’d need more. She would need to get out of here and find an appropriate room at a hotel and obtain more clothing. She felt her tummy rumble and tried to remember what that meant. It wasn’t a baby moving that was different. Then she remembered it was hunger. So she made a plan. Shower, dress, leave, find a room and eat. She wondered whether to reverse the last two and look for a maternity ward.

“Eat…umm we need energy” she smiled as she started on her plan and went to take a shower. She was sorely missing her welcome home drink. She’d missed Mardea’s pig’s blood concoction, portal transfers could be so draining to a Demon energy levels. Whatever had gone wrong with the transfer, she was not going to be the forgiving type and Mardea will have a lot of explaining to do when she found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say. I don't think Brian truly redeemed himself as he's still a bit perverted but he made good in the end - for Flo, Rosie and Michael. Welcome back Maree - I've missed you so!
> 
> If Mardea was successful and had a nice blood print on Ava's belly she would have uttered the words. "Bind now to be three and judge what must be". 
> 
> 'She' shall be named in the next Chapter - uttered from her older brother's mouth. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me on my story adventure - always happy to take comments as it feeds the muse to continue.


End file.
